Con la fuerza de los 7 mares
by Siiobhan
Summary: EN EDICION! Durante un viaje escolar en barco Arnold descubre que su bully personal es una sirena... ahora debe ayudarla a esconder su condición de resto de sus compañeros y además descubrir nuevas facetas de la chica, así como controlar sus celos por aquellos que son muy apegados a la rubia... Denle una oportunidad chicos pasen y comenten para saber si debo seguirla...
1. CAP PILOTO A la luz de la luna

Te amo con la fuerza de los siete mares.

CAPÍTULO PILOTO.

Cientos de años atrás, cuando el hombre apenas empezaba la aventura de descubrir los misterios del mar, una joven pareja se debió de separar, él de nombre Mikos y ella de nombre Ata, como era costumbre en esas épocas, fueron comprometidos desde su nacimiento por sus padres con el fin de mantener o asegurar el bien familiar, ella, Ata, lo amaba con el alma, pero él solo la veía como una hermana a pesar de su crianza.

Mikos era marinero, lo seducía el mar y los misterios que en su interior guardaba y al igual que él, Ata amaba esa gran bóveda de agua salada, cuando niños solían hablar por horas imaginando las grandes aventuras que tendrían cuando crecieran y se embarcaran; ella era una mujer de alma pura y sentimientos nobles, fiel a los dioses y a sus valores, caritativa y bondadosa, pero también era fuerte e impetuosa, lo cual hacia que Mikos le guardara un gran cariño, para él, ella era como el mar, anhelaban formar parte él, y que a su vez este fuera parte de ellos; ese era uno de los motivos por los cuales se llevaban tan bien.

Sin embargo al ir creciendo, sus responsabilidades cambiaron, él debía trabajar en el mar para proveer al pueblo en que vivían, ya sea pescando o trayendo productos de los poblados cercanos que se encontraban en las islas de alrededor, era su trabajo ideal, salía a altamar y pasaban días antes de volver, por lo que tenía oportunidad de conocer leyendas e historias que este poseía, y por otro lado ella debía responsabilizarse de los deberes del hogar como toda buena mujer de casa… no se quejaba y en sus tiempos libres caminaba por la costa, jugaba con las olas y contemplaba la inmensidad del ente azul; En uno de sus tantos viajes, Mikos y la embarcación en la que iba naufragó durante una tormenta, muchos en ella murieron, pero él fue a parar a un poblado lejano donde conoció a una mujer de la que quedó prendado; Mikos apreciaba a Ata mas no la amaba, y cuando por fin entendió lo que era el amor y con quien y donde quería pasar sus días, decidió que seguiría a su corazón, cuando volvió a su lugar de origen, le confeso a Ata que había otra mujer a la cual amaba y que por eso se marchaba.

Ata le suplicaba que no la abandonara, pero él le explicaba que lo que sentía por Kela era mucho más grande, incluso más que su amor por el mar le rogó que comprendiera que su destino no era con ella, y con un gran dolor por abandonar de esa forma a su querida amiga esa que por mucho tiempo fue su prometida, partió, se fue a seguir a Kela, a aquella a la que consideraba su tierra, su hogar.

Ata lo comprendió, si su amor por ella era aún mayor que el que tenía por el mar, entonces debía dejarlo partir aunque eso significara un gran dolor para ella, con el corazón destrozado corrió hacia la sima de un monte, un monte muy conocido en su población y al cual nadie se acercaba ya que muchas vidas habían terminado en el, pero Ata jamás le temió a dicho lugar, lo consideraba un lugar místico, de paz y meditación, y siempre que se sentía desesperada corría hasta ahí, contemplaba el océano y expulsaba de su sistema todo aquello que la hacía sentir miserable, el monte terminaba con la formación de un peñasco bordeado por las aguas turbulentas que chocaban contra las rocas, perra ella es como si esas aguas bravías arrancaran todo lo malo del mundo… pero ese día, esa tarde se había vuelto obscura, el viento rugía, las olas golpeaban con furia las rocas en el fondo presagiaban la peor tormenta.

Sin embargo ella quería sacar de su alma todo ese dolor, gritaba, lloraba y suplicaba por su amor, ella lo dejo ir, y comprendía el porqué, deseaba que fuera feliz, pero eso no significaba que ella no sufriera, sabía que Mikos no volvería, se acercó a la orilla observando que en la base de este filosas y grandes formaciones rocosas se encontraban; había empezado a llover y la tierra donde estaba parada se hacía cada vez más inestable, pero ella solo pensaba en que el mar solo sufría con ella.

Con el alma partida veía a esa gran bóveda marina acompañarla en su sentir; la tierra bajo sus pies era cada vez más frágil y hubo un momento en que esta no pudo resistir más el peso, el pedazo de tierra se deslavó y cayó al vacío junto con ella, su cuerpo se estrelló con violencia contra las duras rocas, sus huesos estaban rotos y no podía moverse, sentía que era aplastada por el peso de la tierra y como las olas chocaban contra ella, tenía frío pero ella no moría, se sentía desolada y aun así no temía morir, no le importaba, en ese momento solo pensaba en Mikos, en que fuera feliz, que viviera una larga y prospera vida a lado de esa a la que tanto amaba y que siempre fuera correspondido; pensaba también que morir en el mar que amaba tanto era una bendición y hacerlo en esas condiciones la harían sentir realmente que formaba parte de algo grande imponente y maravilloso; si había algo que siempre la había caracterizado además de su amor por el océano, era su amor por la música, por lo que, con lo que pensó seria su último aliento entonó una melodía dirigida a esas aguas que la acompañaban en sus últimos momentos; una vieja canción que su abuela solía cantarle cuando niña, una que hablaba de nueva vida, nuevas oportunidades y nuevas aventuras en ese océano tan azul y misterioso todos amaban.

Los dioses la observaban, se conmovieron por ese corazón tan puro que aun en su dolor deseaba que la mayor felicidad a aquel que la abandonó y que además amaba con el alma a la que sería su tumba, por lo que tomando en cuenta esos sentimientos tan buenos, la nobleza de su alma y su fé en las obscuras aguas, decidieron acogerla en su manto, mediante la luna le hablaron y explicaron que su corazón la había salvado, además de que de ahora en adelante tendría la misión de cuidar y proteger a todas esas creaturas del mar junto a Tritón, quien sería su compañero en la eternidad, le otorgaron una nueva vida con la fuerza de los siete mares, convirtiéndose así en la primera sirena.

Esa noche, cuando la metamorfosis hubo concluido y el dolor de su cuerpo desvanecido, juró ante la luna que le concedería ese don a todo aquel que llegara al mar con el corazón partido a causa del desamor, que los amaría como a sus hijos y que si el amor para ellos no estaría en la tierra, lo estaría bajo el mar, y viceversa.

En la actualidad…

Era una noche fresca, la brisa marina hacia volar el cabello rubio de una hermosa chica que observaba el mar con sus vibrantes y fieros ojos azules que se asemejaban a este, parecía que se encontraba en total paz y tranquilidad, pues su irada era serena… pero en realidad su interior se encontraba en total caos, se sentía atrapada, rodeada, observada por las ahora obscuras aguas que se mantenían imperturbables, hasta parecía que se burlaban de ella.

Era media noche y la zona estaba despejada de cualquier otra miserable alma que la pudiera observar, por lo que se atrevía a salir ataviada con unos shorts cortos morados y una blusa ligera de tirantes color lila, Helga G. Pataki se encontraba sentada en la baranda de lateral del barco en el que viajaba, aunque para ella era más bien la pecera flotante que la llevaría a su ya previamente anunciado destino.

Ahora con 16 años, la chica era una envidiable profecía, sus facciones se habían definido, ya nada quedaba de la chiquilla salvaje de toscas facciones, la uniceja se había trasformado en dos perfectas cejas pobladas bien delineadas, el cabello rubio en dos coletas que la caracterizan paso a ser un largo y sedoso cabello hasta la cintura que desde la altura de los hombre y hasta las puntas se degradaba en rosa dorado un poco tenue pero que uno se percataba rápidamente el rosado color en ella, su cabello era normalmente recogido en un medio moño mal hecho o en ocasiones una trenza desordenada que dejaba mechones libres de su cabello que simulaban una media cola de lado lo cual le que le daban un aspecto salvaje y dulce.

Su cuerpo también había cambiado, la naturaleza la había bendecido por más que ella intentara ocultarlo en ropas holgadas frente a aquellos que consideraba le perderían el respeto, poseía un cuello largo y delicado el cual colgaba un relicario de plata redondo de aspecto antiguo y con un zafiro al centro, hombros finos pero siempre en correcta postura que la hacían lucir imponente, generosos y abundantes pechos, siempre ocultos bajo una holgada playera al igual que la cintura de avispa, un trasero que sería la envidia de muchas y el delirio de otros tantos si no fuera porque se encontraba escondido en pantalones grandes y pans deportivos, largas, torneadas y fuertes piernas producto de los constantes deportes y las clases de danza en las cuales se daba el lujo de ser ella misma, sin ataduras ni prejuicios… toda una vida haciéndose a la idea de que su único parecido con su familia lo heredo de Big Bob, su cabello rubio, la terquedad, el cinismo, el genio de los mil demonios y la guinda del pastel… la uniceja, pero resulta que la naturaleza le tenía algo más preparado, pasaría de ser una Big Helga a una digna nieta de Torrance Lynch, así es, todo en ella, bajo es capa de Big Bob estaba una perfecta herencia de su abuela y que ahora emergía a la superficie de forma devastadora, ella era consiente… pero realmente ¿importaba?

En realidad ahora no… con una mirada resignada observaba las aguas, siempre se le había dado bien el drama y la tragedia… bueno algo de parentesco tenía que tener con ese rayito de sol de su hermana… pero, estaba segura que en tragedias y negras suertes ella era la emperatriz; recitaba poesía en murmullos a su eterno y despistado amor, él era el único capaz de llevarla al cielo con la misma fuerza con la que la arrastraba al infierno al no ser correspondida, la buscar migajas de atención de las cuales hace un tiempo desistió, ¿era mejor vivir solo por vivir? Pues hasta ahora le funcionaba, sus emociones poco a poco se iban apagando y lo aceptaba, aceptaba su destino y se preparaba para cumplirlo.

La ingobernable chica detuvo su soliloquio rio amargamente ella debió haber sido la inspiración de Shakespeare en una vida pasada… con un suspiro se encaminó a la piscina con la que contaba el barco, sin miramientos ni protocolos, para después lanzarse a las cristalinas, dulces y refrescantes aguas que reflejaban la luz de la luna y ante esa misma, una luz azulada y burbujas la rodearon, las piernas dejaron de ser piernas y pasaron a ser una larga y fina cola de sirena en tonos azules, la playera desapareció y ahora lo que la cubrían de las miras indiscretas eran las hebras doradas y rosadas de su cabella, los cuales llegaban hasta su cintura.

Cuando la metamorfosis hubo concluido la ahora sirena emergió del agua y se recostó flotando de espaldas en el agua viendo a la luna la cual perecía que retaba. Ella no era consciente de que unos avariciosos e hipnotizados ojos verdes la observaban desde las sobras, sorprendido y embobado Arnold P. Shortman observaba el espectáculo.


	2. Inevitablemente, pienso en ti

CAP. 1 INEBITABLEMENTE, PIENSO EN TI

Hace un par de meses se desarrolló una convocatoria a nivel nacional, era un programa de talentos en el que participaban todos los alumnos de segundo año de las preparatorias del país, el premio, un crucero por un mes para los primero tres lugares, ahora tres grupos de segundo de preparatoria de diferentes escuelas debían embarcarse en unas emocionantes y educativas (porque vamos, una escuela no puede hacer un viaje si esta no tiene el un propósito educativo por más premio que sea…) vacaciones y entre esas escuelas ganadoras, la preparatoria de Hillwood PS.120, el salón de Arnold y el resto de la pandilla, acompañados por el siempre especial maestro Simons (quien obtuvo su título de maestro de preparatoria) ahora se encontraban en un gran barco en medio del mar desde esa misma mañana.

El día había transcurrido con normalidad, los alumnos emocionados realizaron primero un largo viaje en autobús hasta el puerto que los llevaría a mar abierto, al cual llegaron entrada la tarde… el resto del tiempo lo utilizaron en abordar la nave y acomodarse en sus camarotes designados, pues agotados como lo estaban no podían hacer más, entrada ya la noche los alumnos dormían profundamente en sus camas.

En las aguas calmas la nave navegaba, y las estrellas del firmamento en estas se reflejaban, dos muchachos, de casi 17 años en sus camarotes profundamente soñaban, en la cama de la derecha un joven alto, fornido, de tez morena y un frondoso afro, que respondía al nombre de Gerald Johansen, soñaba profundamente, ganaba las estatales de Básquet Ball y le ofrecían una beca completa para la universidad, en cambio el joven rubio de la izquierda se removía inquietamente en su cama…

… Sueño…

Un niño de aproximadamente 10 años corría en la tupida selva, trataba de alcanzar desesperadamente a una niña rubia de coletas y uniceja que se encontraba parada a lo lejos y lo miraba con el corazón en las manos mientras se despedía; estiraba sus manos con afán de sostenerla de llegar a ella, pero por más que corría nunca llegaba, por más que la llamaba ella no escuchaba él no llegaba a tiempo y la niña subía al avión detrás de ella y emprendía el viaje se regresó a su ciudad natal.

Arnold sabía que ella debía partir, regresar a su hogar, y ahora que por fin él había encontrado a sus padres, debía ser enormemente feliz, pero su corazón se estrujaba con el simple hecho de pensar que su rubio tormento estaría lejos.

Conteniendo las lágrimas en sus verdes ojos paró su carrera mientras sentía el cálido tacto de sus progenitores que le brindaban apoyo y consuelo.

-Gracias Helga… te quiero- susurró Arnold – Nos volveremos a ver, lo prometo- agregó.

… Fin del sueño…

El actual Arnold de ahora 17 años, despertó agitado, sudando y con un vacío en el estómago, con pesadez se quitó las sabanas de encima, quedando así en unos desgastados pantalones de algodón con diseño a cuadros de color azul marino y una musculosa blanca, sin duda alguna los años le habían favorecido, se convirtió en un apuesto joven alto, casi rondando el metro ochenta y cinco, de piel clara pero a la vez tostada bajo el sol latino y una cabellera rubia semi desordenada asía atrás semi levantada, su cabeza, si bien era un poco más grande que el promedio, esta se había adecuado a sus proporciones y gradualmente iba perdiendo de apoco esa forma de balón de americano para redondearse ligeramente, esta reposaba sobre unos firmes y anchos hombros, desarrollo músculos en la selva, no muy prominentes pero sí que llamaban la atención, poseía unos fuertes brazos en los que una como chica estaría encanta de ser abrazada y jamás soltada, un abdomen plano y marcado delgado mas no desgarbado, con una ligera cintura masculina, un firme trasero que se escondía bajo jeans holgados y que le provocaban mini infartos a la menor de las Patakis y unas fuertes piernas producto del entrenamiento en Hockey y Soccer, pero si le preguntan a Helga la guinda del pastel eran los profundo ojos verdes, siempre calmos y amables pero que escondían algo, algo tentador y tal vez hasta obscuro y reprimido que esperaba paciente a ser liberado.

El muchacho se había convertido en el sueño de muchas chicas de la preparatoria, de secundaria e incluso a las más chicas y grandes, con su personalidad justa, amable y caballerosa, hacia suspirar a muchas, sin embargo el eterno muchacho despistado y enamorado, había perdido por completo el interés en las chicas que lo rodeaban y deshacían en gestos amables con tal de llamar su atención.

Incluso la perfecta dama sureña, Lila Sawyer, había demostrado su interés en el chico, más este al volver de la selva y verla, se sorprendió descubriendo que el pelo rojizo naranja de la chica se volvía estridente a la vista, las pecas sobre sus mejillas antes tiernas ahora le eran indiferentes, los verdes ojos de la chica le advertían cinismo y descaro, las dulces palabras ahora le sabían amargas y sin real significado, si bien ahora la veía como una amiga más a la te le tenía aprecio por haber sido un "amor" de la infancia, veía ridículo el tiempo perdido que había invertido detrás de la chica rogando por migajas de atención…

Migajas de atención… de repente se sintió aún más asfixiado, y culpable, recuerdos de la niña rubia de coletas, aquellos recuerdos de San Lorenzo en los que por la euforia y la gratitud de saberla a su lado y de lo que había arriesgado por él y sus padres, lo habían orillado a proponerle un noviazgo, propuesta que ella rechazo tajantemente y sin darle una explicación; se sentía culpable, por haber usada los sentimientos de la chica revelados en la azotea de Industrias Futuro como forma de pago sin reparar en que posiblemente había ofendido y herido a la niña de fuerte carácter y nobleza oculta.

Buscaba alivio al incesante calor que amenazaba con quitarle el aire, tratando de adoptar una postura más cómoda, colocó su brazo izquierdo detrás de su nuca a modo de soporte y clavó la mirada en el techo…. Sumiéndose en sus pensamientos nuevamente, recordó que él había cumplido su promesa de volver a casa, pero las cosas con su tormento favorito se había tornado extrañas, distantes y eso lo confundía, no lograba entender porque ella se robaba su atención mal disimulada y porque permanecía día si y noche también en su cabeza, él lo adjudicaba a que de una forma retorcida la chica era su mejor amiga aunque ella no lo aceptara y además no reparara en él, porque sí, la muy ingrata ahora lo ignoraba!!! Como se atrevía, no era un mueble amable que se desplazaba y se esforzaba por saludarla o hacerle compañía, No!! Ella simplemente lo hacía a un lado.

Soltando un resoplido exasperado empezó a reparar en que, si bien, las cosas cambiaron totalmente una vez volvió a casa, el mayor cabio que había registrado era en su compañera rubia, Helga G. Pataki, reparó en su físico primero y es que la niña ya no niña creció al igual que sus compañero pero ella… era mucho más bonita que en antaño, porque si, para él la menor de los Pataki siempre había sido bonita, notó como sus facciones se había suavizado y refinado, que su personalidad audaz y astuta se había desarrollada aún más y que no decir de los comentarios mordaces y en ocasiones venenosos, juraba que ella podría comenzar y terminar una guerra mundial solo con palabras… destruirte hasta la medula con una mirada fiera y un comentario vivaz que te dejaba sin argumento…

Pero… de un tiempo acá específicamente desde que la chica había vuelto de su primer viaje a Irlanda, Helga se había empeñado a pasar desapercibida, su personalidad antes explosiva y fiereza se había tornado a pasiva, melancólica, y aún más solitaria, si bien se ella excusaba bajo la afirmación de que Phobe y Gerald eran novios y necesitaban su tiempo a solas, tanto la casi hermana de la rubia como Arnold habían dejado el tema estar por la paz pero él sabía que algo pasaba.

La princesa Celta, como la apodaban por su ascendencia irlandesa por parte de su madre y por su apasionada, guerrillera e ingobernable forma de ser, había emprendido un viaje al letargo del que no se sabía si volvería, cambió drásticamente ya no pasaba tanto tiempo con Phobe, Brainy y…. Alan… (Lo cual era un alivio, aun no sabía por qué, pero era un alivio que no pasara tanto tiempo con estos dos ultimo), en cambio ahora vivía en las nubes, subida en el arte, la pintura y escritura principalmente, porque ella misma fue quien se desenmascaro hace un par de años en la clase de literatura y Dios sabe cómo ama Arnold escucharla recitar, pero ahora quiere a su guerrera de vuelta!! Espera "su" cuando diablos Helga G. Pataki pasó a ser algo suyo??? Ok, ya era suficiente; al chico le hacía falta aire, ya estaba delirando por todos los dioses de todas las culturas habidas y por haber!!! "SU"…

ARNOLD POV

Me sentía agotado, exasperado, tal vez un poco ofendido por la indiferencia y el robo de mis pensamientos no me dejaban en paz, mi garganta la sentía terriblemente seca, voltee a ver a Gerald, que novedad dormía tan profundo, que si alguien gritaba ICEBERG A LA VISTA!!, él no lo notaria, resignado a no poder dormir me levante de la cama y salí del camarote en busca de aire fresco, seguramente la brisa marina me despejaría la mente y tal vez hasta podría dormir el resto de la noche… o madrugada, no tenía ni idea de que horas eran…

Caminé a paso lento por el pasillo de la cubierta que tenía los camarotes de mi clase, no quería hacer ningún ruido que los perturbara y despertara groseramente a altas horas de la noche, me detuve por un micro segundo a observar la puerta del camarote de Phobe y Helga y me pregunté si ella se encontraba en un sueño tan profundo como el de Gerald…

Negando con la cabeza… me regañe internamente, pero que cosas digo si esos dos supieran que los comparé, despellejarme vivo seria poco para ellos…

Llegue hasta la puerta que daba a la cubierta superior, y la abrí lentamente para no hacer ruido, pero unos murmullos de una voz conocida me detuvieron, era Helga?? Que hacia despierta y en cubierta?? No lograba entender lo que decía pero aun así me asome para ver si estaba acompañada tal vez hoy podría platicar con ella y ella dejaría de ignorarme…

Con los ánimos renovados me asomé por la rendija que la puerta abierta y la observe sentada sobre la barandilla del barco, me alarmé, eso era peligroso, el braco podría moverse de manera brusca y ella caer por la borda, termine de abrir la puerta, más solo alcancé a dar un mísero paso, cuando la vi, cuando realmente la vi… me dejo sin aire al observar que parecía retaba al mar y con la mirada y más aún la forma que vestía… y es que vamos ella hace mucho dejo de usas vestidos para remplazarlos con ropa deportiva holgada y… de hombre… llevaba shorts cortos, MUY cortos morados y dejaban ver sus piernas tan firmes y suaves a la vista, me pregunte si así serian al tocarlas… fui subiendo la mirada, una cintura estrecha y unos grandes… ok ya me estoy sintiendo un pervertido… QUIETO TÚ, Arnold eres un C-A-B-A-L-L-E-R-O y así no nos crio los abuelos!! Qué vergüenza siento de mí mismo, pero… CUANDO DIABLOS ESTA CHICA TOSCA SE CONVIRTIO EN, EN… EN ETSA APARICION DIVINAA!!!

Me quede sin aliento, pero mi cabeza regreso a su sitio cuando la vi bajar de la baranda y perderse en dirección a la piscina, sin perder la poca valentía que me quedaba y con los nervios revolviéndome el estómago hice lo más estúpido y creo que lo mejor (aun no estoy seguro…) que pude haber hecho. La seguí… me quedé helado; frente a la piscina se encontraba ella, sí pero… se… se… SE ESTABA DESNUDANDOOO!!!! DIOS QUE HAGOOO, QUE HAGO, QUE HAGO, QUE HAGO!!!! NO ME PUEDO QUEDAR A VERLA… O… SI?? PERO QUE DIGO NO TENGO QUE IRME DE AQUÍ!!!

El chapoteo del agua me saco de mis pensamientos y sin poderlo evitar la seguí con la mirada, vi cómo se sumergía en el agua, vi como una resplandeciente luz azul la envolvía al igual que cientos de burbujas cubrieron sus piernas; cuando estas se despejaron, en el lugar donde deberían estar sus piernas HABÍA UNA COLAA?!?! Pero que era esto, es decir, una cola ¿? Era una sirena??

Lo siguiente que paso no sé cómo explicarlo, ella emergió, se giró y empezó a flotar de espaldas, siempre viendo hacia la luna; no había reparado en mi presencia, su cabellera cubrían sus pechos y su cola larga, estilizada y debo decir que hasta… elegante?? En tonos azules reflejaba la luz de la luna, daba pequeños golpes con ella en el agua, lucia tranquila pero desafiante, pero yo no estaba nada tranquilo, los nervios amenazaban con hacerme perder el equilibrio, con mis ojos demasiado abiertos, mi garganta seca, con las piernas temblando y confundido hasta el infinito, no pude evitar que de mi boca saliera un jadeo que le advirtió mi presencia.

Rápidamente volteó a verme, sorprendida, asustada, y sin poder decir nada…


	3. Reacciones y situaciones inesperadas

CAP. 2 – REACCIONES Y SITUACIONES INESPERADAS…

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

HOLA CHICOS!!! PRIMERO QUE NADA GRACIAS!, espero que de verdad estén disfrutando esta historia, Constantine, querida el Cap. Es totalmente para ti ;)

Sin más por el momento un abrazo psicológico y nos leemos el próximo viernes si Dios quiere ;).

-EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR…-

Lo siguiente que paso no sé cómo explicarlo, ella emergió, se giró y empezó a flotar de espaldas, siempre viendo hacia la luna; no había reparado en mi presencia, su cabellera cubrían sus pechos y su cola larga, estilizada y debo decir que hasta… elegante?? En tonos azules reflejaba la luz de la luna, daba pequeños golpes con ella en el agua, lucia tranquila pero desafiante, pero yo no estaba nada tranquilo, los nervios amenazaban con hacerme perder el equilibrio, con mis ojos demasiado abiertos, mi garganta seca, con las piernas temblando y confundido hasta el infinito, no pude evitar que de mi boca saliera un jadeo que le advirtió mi presencia.

Rápidamente volteó a verme, sorprendida, asustada, y sin poder decir nada…

CONTINUAMOS…

Los segundos y minutos pasaban, ninguno se atrevía a romper el silencio, y es que podían decir algo como: Hey Helga! Linda cola te sienta bien, has venido a refrescar las escamas?, o algo como Hola! Cabezón, que te trae por estos lares! No has podido dormir en la cueva de oso en la que se convirtió tu camarote al compartirlo con el plumero kilométrico… yo aquí casual… vine a estirar la cola, tu sabes… la luna sale y las creaturas míticas también.

Tal vez eso hubiera sido lo mejor… pero en realidad a nuestros queridos adolecentes se les lengua la traba, si de por sí al adolescente promedio le cuesta trabajo establecer un vínculo con el sexo opuesto, agrega a la ecuación una chica medio desnuda (la cual llama la atención aun vestida en ropas de hombre vendedor de periódicos 4 veces su tamaño) y una cola de pez dorado, de esos lindos peces todos redonditos que tienes en las peceras de tu casa…

El resultado: unos chicos que parecen haber hecho pacto con las tinieblas para convertirse en una masa de huesos y carne, eso si, bien hermosos, pero también bien torpes e incapaces de pronunciar palabras coherentes cual zombi…

-He, Helga…. – el rubio no sabía qué hacer, a punto de colapsar por la impresión, los nervios, y los colores subiendo desde la punta de sus pies hasta el último cabello rubio de su ovalada cabeza, pues tenía frente a él una muy querida "amiga"/bully/futura algo, desnuda en la piscina, y con una cola de sirena…

-Arnold- suspiro Helga, la pobre chica no sabía qué hacer, no sabía dónde meterse, de nada le serviría sumergirse y nadar lo más lejos posible, Por Tritón!! La piscina medía 8m de largo y unos 3.5m de profundidad, literalmente estaba en una pecera a su medida… y su eterno amor la había descubierto, y encima el muy pazguato no hacía nada… comenzaba a dudar si el motivo de su parálisis era por haberla visto luciendo una flamante cola de sirena, o por su escases de ropa de la cintura para arriba… de cualquier forma y con razón ella estaba paralizada, se sentía acorralada, se sentía cual siervo en medio de la carretera, inmóvil ante el auto que la va a arrollar, se sintió como la mama de bambi…

Un plan, necesitaba un plana la de ya para salir de esta… tal vez si se lanzaba hacia él, lo tiraba al agua, lo medio noqueaba y le susurraba al oído a su inconsciente para hacerle creer que todo había sido un fumado sueño producto de las bombas pestilentes lanzadas por so compañero de camarote… si, esa una muy buena opción… manos a la obra!

-Helga, tu… eres una… Sirena?-Ok el plan de escape se había lanzado por la borda, se había suicidado… la causa: preguntas estúpidamente obvias…; cuestionó el rubio aún sin poderlo creer, y es que por Dios! En qué cabeza cabe que las Sirenas existirían, es decir, se supone que son un mito… pero ahora el mito se encontraba frente a él y en una persona si bien conocida también era un misterio para el.

-Arnold yo…- trato de ser amable juraba que trato… pero comenzaba a cansarse de esa miradita y a pesar de que las escamas le temblaban cual gelatina por la penetrante mirada verde, un rojo intenso causado por la molesta a pregunta y las reacciones estúpidas le estaban terminando la paciencia…- No!! Como crees, acaso estas ciego? Que no vez que soy una ninfa del bosque, tenía sed y me lance al agua pero mis raíces se hincharon y ahora parecen una cola de pez… POR SUPUESTO QUE SOY UNA…- el grito de la chica se vio interrumpido ruido chirriante, era la compuerta que daba a los camarotes… alguien se acercaba, pobre, pobre sirena, esa noche o terminaba en un circo de mala muerte siendo atracción principal o en un acuario haciendo trucos con los delfines o mejor… orcas asesinas… eso sí ni aunque le pagaran haría shows con tiburones… como odiaba a esos maldito carroñeros…, o en un plato en forma de sushi, aunque la más posible: terminar siendo un experimento de gobierno…

-VIEJO! ARNOLD ESTAS AQUÍ- Se oyó la voz de Gerald, los gritos del moreno bastaron para que Helga y Arnold voltearan a verse, ella con terror de ser descubierta dos veces en una noche- _sip, definitivamente; experimento de gobierno…_ \- se deprimió no quería que alguien más la viera así, impotente, acorralada, vulnerable y por el tridente de Poseidón… aterrorizada también y el chico con la duda reflejada en su rostro, una vez más no sabía cómo reaccionar, primero se estaba preparando para contestarle a la bully acuática pero ahora con la "oportuna interrupción de su hermano- _a buena hora te despiertas Gerald, cuando uno te necesita no te levantas ni anqué el mundo explote a tu alrededor… por otro lado… es enserio Shortman, valiente hombre de acción resultaste ser, si los hombres de ojos verdes te vieran ahora de niño/ ahora hombre milagro te degradaban a vergüenza andante!!_ \- se reclamó sin dejar de ver a la creatura acuática, al prestarle realmente atención, al verla tan frágil y asustada por ser vista, sin pensarlo Arnold se despojó de su camisa y pantalón, dejó caer sus prendas junto a las de la chica y se lanzó al agua, tomó a Helga de la cintura y la acorralo a la orilla de la piscina, casi pegada a su cuerpo, de forma que la cola quedaba oculta de la vista de los demás - VIEJO DONDE ESTAS- la voz de Gerald estaba cada vez más cerca, estaba a nada de verlos, con decisión y sin pensarlo realmente con una mano en la cintura y la otra en la mejilla de la chica, la besó.

-VI...- el llamado del casi hermano de Arnold se vio abruptamente cortado ante tal escena, su viejo, su casi hermano, en la piscina besando a Helga G. Pataki, ambos faltos de ropa… la prueba bajo sus pies descalzos… -Eh... yo… lo… lo lamento… yo…- lentamente Arnold separo sus labios de los de Helga, pero sin apartar la mirada de los ojitos azules que lo observaban confundidos –Amm Gerald?, podrías retirarte por favor?- pidió lo más amable y calmo posible, pero lo cierto es que están teniendo una ataque de pánico interno –Ehh? Ah sí… si claro…. Yo… Adiós!!- Gerald rápidamente dio la vuelta y se fue casi corriendo, cuando iba a medio camino de las escaleras que lo llevaban a la cubierta donde estaba la entrada a los camarotes, volvió a girar, como queriendo comprobar si lo que había visto antes realmente estaba pasando, porque tal vez comió algo en mal estado en el autobús y ahora estaba en una enfermería delirando, o tal vez el autobús en que había viajado había chocado y ahora él estaba muerto y se encontraba en un especia de limbo loco y fumado, o más probable aun las medias sucias y apestosas de Jammy'O que el muy bastardo había puesto en su rostro la noche anterior lo indujeron en un coma delirante, ahora solo le faltaba ver al gato Cheshire bailando conga mientras que Phobe abandonaba la escuela por que había reprobado todas sus materias….

Pero no… ahí estaban ambos rubios, viéndolo atentamente a los ojos, ambos, en la piscina, abrazados, desnudos, giro nuevamente, elevó su vista al cielo como si rogara a Dios, Ángeles y Santos por una respuesta lógica.

Gerald emprendió su carrea a todo lo quedaban sus piernas hasta su camarote, abrió la puerta de manera tosca y la cerro de igual forma, se lanzó a su cama, se hizo ovillo y colocó su dedo pulgar en la boca.

Traumado, había quedado traumado de por vida, jamás hubiera imaginado encontrar a su hermano de otra madre en tales situaciones, no la verdad si lo esperaba, pero no precisamente con ella, con el terror Pataki, por todos los cielos!! SU VIEJO ESTABA… ESTABA, NISIQUIERA PODIA DECIR LA PALABRA, PERO CON EL "TERROR PATAKI" "LA FURIA ROSADA" "LA PRINCESA CELTA" LA QUE LE HABIA HECHO LA VIDA IMPOSIBLES DESDE PREESCOLAR!!!!

Necesitaba al Señor Osito y lo necesitaba AHORA!, pero desgraciadamente el Señor Osito no fue invitado al viaje en barco, se encontraba en su cueva oculta, lejos de las garras de Jammy'O y de Timberly…

Estaba decidido, a la mañana siguiente lo obligaría a hablar, a que le dijera TODO lo que ese Mal hermano le había ocultado, y de paso le pasaría la cuenta del psicólogo porque era más que obvio que quedaría más demente que Curly en convención de comic dentro de un Zoológico… ahora y para despejar su mente trataría de dormir, de pensar en cosas geniales como en Phobe, en Básquet Ball, en Pop Daddy, en Chocolate, en su viejo teniendo relaciones con el terror Pataki… CARAJO!! NO!!! Debía sacar eso de su mente AHORA!!!, Era un hecho no podría dormir en mucho tiempo.

-las maldigo hormonas adolescentes que le han destruido el sentido común de mi viejito, las maldigo- juró con una solitaria lagrima de trauma cayendo por su mejilla, sentía el estomago revuelto, se sentía con nauseas pero no con suerte…

VOLVIENDO A LA ESCENA DEL DELITO (LA PISCINA)

Arnold y Helga seguían en el agua, mirándose fijamente, no se atrevían a moverse o a decir nada… sumidos en un delirante idilio, disfrutando de la cercanía del otro, pero la segunda cayendo en cuenta de que lo que hizo Arnold, la salvó de que su naturaleza acuática fuera revelada, y eso entre las leyes de las sirenas era una acto noble y altamente recompensado.

Arnold le había demostrado lealtad a pesar de los años de maltrato psicológico, a pesar de los gritos, insultos, bromas, a pesar de todo eso y más en la había protegido y de su propios hermano!! Definitivamente y bajo las reglas del mar él, su amado cabeza de balón merecía una recompensa, así que armándose de valor y muy lentamente fue subiendo sus manos de los fuertes ante brazos del joven de donde se encontraba sujeta hasta las mejillas, y de una manera aún más lenta y sin despegar su mirada de los himnotizantes ojos verdes fue acercando su rosto al del chico, para depositar un suave y casto beso sobre los labios del rubio.

Fue un beso lento, dulce, tierno, ambos se miraban fijamente, sus corazones latían desbocados dentro de sus pechos, pero ambos lo disfrutaron, el beso no duro más de unos pocos segundos pero para Arnold esos segundos fueron como una eternidad una maravillosa eternidad, hacía ya tiempo que no tenía el placer de probar nuevamente esos labios, los únicos labios que había probado y que hasta ahora los únicos que lo tentaban a probar, que loco no? para él Helga era su amiga, pero ahora con este beso comenzaba a pensar que quizás, solo quizás había algo que lo atraía de manera romántica a ella.

-tres deseos- susurro Helga sobre sus labios… ahora con los ojos cerrados y sin apartarse de él… el idilio era maravilloso y quería disfrutarlo lo más que pudiera, si Arnold permanecía de eso modo eternamente para ella sería el paraíso pues de esa forma podría permanecer más tiempo entre los fuertes brazos de su marino audaz jovial…


	4. Peligro! Un deseo que condena

CAP. 3 PELIGRO!! UN DESEO QUE CONDENA!

-EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR…-

-tres deseos- susurro Helga sobre sus labios… ahora con los ojos cerrados y sin apartarse de él… el idilio era maravilloso y quería disfrutarlo lo más que pudiera, si Arnold permanecía de eso modo eternamente para ella sería el paraíso pues de esa forma podría permanecer más tiempo entre los fuertes brazos de su marino audaz jovial…

CONTINIAMOS…

El susurro de Helga sobre sus labios lo despertó de su letargo, volviendo a la realidad, lentamente se fue separando de la chica – eh…?- no comprendía que había sucedido, pero definitivamente la había gustado…

-Tienes tres deseos Arnoldo- le volvió a decir al ensimismado chico, pero este la veía sin alcanzar a comprender nada, con un suspiro exasperado, la rubia rosegold volvió a hablar- escucha atentamente porque no me gusta repetir las cosas- advirtió- lo que acabas de hacer recién… ya sabes… lanzarte al agua y cubrirme de ser descubierta por el pelele de tu amigo…- agito las manos restándole importancia al asunto- entre las sirenas se considera un acto de lealtad, y las leyes dictan que debo de concederte tres deseos, comprendes??, solo no te pases eh! No puedo darte el amor de alguna idiota de por ahí, ni puedo levantar a los muertos…lo que es una lástima porque podría formar mi propio ejército, convertirme en su reina y dominar al mundo… - divagaba la sirena en "hermosas" fantasías.

-tres deseos…

-si Arnoldo!!- volvió en sí, recordando que tenía a un chico lento y ciego ante lo obvio frente a ella- tres deseos, 1, 2 y 3…- le dijo como si hablara con un retrasado- por cierto, no puedes desear tener más deseos y debes de ser muy cuidadoso con lo que pides, estas cosas suelen ser muy literales…-trato de aclarar- nunca has visto Aladín?

-sí, pero…

-bueno, es lo mismo, bueno… casi…-interrumpió la chica, sabía que el chico con cabeza extraña era fácil de distraer y debía actuar rápido si quería salvarse del interrogatorio…

-entiendo, pero…

-PERO QUE!?!- se desesperó, jamás había sido de mucha paciencia y el rubio le estaba poniendo difícil escaparse de él… así que sus nervios se estaban crispando

-Helga…- susurro asustado el pobre chico ante la mirada matadora de la sirena- explícame una cosa,-habló con un poco más de confianza, palabras clave "un poco"- como es que eres una sirena?, siempre lo has sido?? Es por esto que has estado muy rara últimamente o estas enferma o te están buscando para experimentar contigo, dime… yo puedo ayudarte y…- decidió apresurarse antes de que la rubia pudiera escaparse, Arnold estaba cada vez más nervioso y ansioso por saber que le sucedía a la sirena.

\- es enserio!?!? Haber Cabeza de Balón, te estoy ofreciendo un mundo de posibilidades o casi… pero ese bueno ese no es el punto, el punto es tu pierdes nuestros valioso tiempo en bombardearme con preguntas que no contestaré.

-pero es que necesito saber que sucedió…

-Nada, No es nada de tu incumbencia como me transforme, no seas metiche y no sigas insistiendo, porque no te diré nada!!- trato de zanjar el tema, se quedaron viendo por un par de minutos, se retaban con la mirada, uno queriendo saber lo que sucedía y la otra queriendo evadir cualquier situación que la pusiera en más evidencia…- _piensa Arnold, debe haber una forma de saber que sucedió… LO TENGO!._

De repente la iluminación llegó a Arnold…- dices que puedo pedir lo que quiera, menos amor y un ejército de zombis… verdad- pregunto astuto, más la chica no lo noto, empezaba a desesperarse y Arnold lo sabía… y cuando eso sucedía la ofuscada chica no reparaba en los pequeños detalles, y eso era algo que tanto Arnold como Phobe sabían muy bien y lo aprovechaban a su favor…

-sí, melenudo, eso es exactamente lo que dije…- se cruzó de brazos.

-bien… ya tengo mi primer deseo…

-pues qué esperas!!! Soy mítica no inmortal!!- apunto de estallar, y por un momento el rubio se preguntó si la sirena saltaría sobre él y lo mordería o lo que fuera que hicieran las sirenas… pero volvió a la realidad rápidamente y pronuncio las palabras que condenarían a la rubia para siempre…

-Deseo… que me digas SIEMPRE la VERDAD, sin importar lo que pregunte, sin importar nada, Helga yo Arnold Phil Shortman deseo que TU siempre me digas la verdad.

Para Helga el tiempo empezó a correr demasiado lento, las palabras de Arnold, ese deseo, le supieron a la peor tortura del mundo, la más cruel y sádica, la cola de la chica se agito, su garganta se secó, sintió que se ahogaba, lo que era irónico pues ella era mitad pez…

-bien dicen que el pez, por la boca muere… -murmuro la de cabellos rubios rosados.

-disculpa?- la veía expectante- Helga dijiste que podía…

-se lo que dije- lo interrumpió haciendo un puchero, suspiro resignada, sabía que no podía negarse, no había ninguna cosa que lo evitara- _maldita sea ODIO LAS LAGUNAS LEGALES!!_ \- concedido… - dijo mientras lo veía resentida y con un notorio puchero de berrinche por haber perdido… acto seguido las aguas de la piscina empezaron a brillar y elevarse y los rodearon a ambos.

Arnold veía maravillado lo que el agua hacia a su alrededor y es que era… mágico, no había palabras para definirlo pero era genial, volteo a ver a la rubia y divertid la descubrió de brazos cruzados haciendo berrinche como una niña pequeña a la que pescan robando galletas antes de la cena, jamás lo había notado antes, pero cuando Helga hacia esos gestos… se le antojaban lo más adorable del mundo, notó como la chica desviaba la vista hacia un lado evitando regresarle la mirada, y quiso probar si su deseo funcionaba…

-Helga… que significa la G. en tu nombre?... –tanteo el terreno

-Geraldine- contesto rápidamente y sin darse cuenta; cuando comprendía lo que había dicho, rápidamente se tapó la boca, y lo taladraba con la mirada, queriendo así hundirlo en las profundidades del océano.

Arnold sonrió, sabía que Helga jamás le diría su segundo nombre tan fácilmente, y al parecer lo hizo involuntariamente, notó como ahora la chica veía con insistencia la borda del barco, con suplica tal vez… planeando algo de eso estaba seguro- en que piensas- volvió a probar su recién adquirida habilidad.

-en lanzarme por la borda, nadar hasta una red de pesca y acabar con mi sufrimiento- respondió sincera.

-tanto miedo tienes de lo que valla a preguntar?

-me equivoco al sentirlo?- cuestionó- Eres la persona más metiche, curiosa y preguntona que conozco, y no descansas hasta no conocer los más profundos secretos de… TODOS- terminó por gritarle

-de todos menos los tuyos-agregó dándole la razón y es que para que negarlo, le gustaba conocer a fondo a las personas de ese modo podría ayudarlos, además así estaba seguro de que las personas tenían una buen intensión, de lo contrario- trataría de evitar que continuaran con sus acciones- hasta ahora eras un total misterio para mi…

-ESPERA QUE!!! …. – pero su grito se vio interrumpido a mitad de la frase, pues Arnold le tapó la boca.

-Tranquila, alguien puede oírte y venir a ver qué pasa….- trato de razonar

\- no me vengas a querer calmar, es tu culpa que grite, acaso planeas hacer que te cuente todo?!!- hablo más bajo pero no por eso menos enojada- además no me vengas con eso de que alguien puede venir, seguro mañana no podremos quitarnos de encima al pelos necios de tu amigo…

-lo que planeo es conocer a la verdadera tú, siempre he sabido que te ocultas detrás de tu indiferencia, mal humor y malos tratos hacia los demás, y ahora que tengo la oportunidad de conocerte realmente… la tomaré y me aferrare a ella lo más que den mis fuerzas, y no me arrepiento- le explico, y es que era cierto, para él, ella era un misterio por descubrir, quería conocer todo de ella, sentía la enfermiza necesidad de conocerlo todo, y tal vez era egoísta pues quería ese conocimiento exclusivamente para él, no dejaría que nadie más la viera realmente, sentía que si eso pasaba llamaría la atención de personas no gratas para él y ahora con un secreto demasiado grande como su cola de sirena tenía la excusa perfecta…

-POR QUE? Por qué te interesa tanto conocerme? –pregunto desesperada

-bu bueno… -se puso nervios, necesitaba una excusa rápido - _es cierto, por qué?… por qué me interesa tanto???_ \- necesito saber quién es realmente la persona que voy a cubrir de los demás, seguro Gerald se estará montando toda una novela para adultos entre tú y yo, y si voy a dejar que eso pase, quiero tener una buena razón para ello…- mintió vilmente, pero se arrepintió rápidamente al verla… herida… sus palabras la habían lastimado, se sintió basura…

-…- la rubia se sentía traicionada, como era posible que el eterno buen samaritano le hiciera eso, la estaba matando, lagrimas rebeldes amenazaban con salir de sus ojos…

-mentí…- suspiro resignado, nervioso y culpable- lo lamento- fue una excusa barata… no sabía que decirte…-estaba avergonzado de sí mismo, la había herido, siempre trataba de ser lo más amable con las personas, pero por alguna razón las cosas siempre eran diferentes y complicadas de la Pataki…

-que… - _ese maldito hijo de… le mintió!! Se atrevió a herirla porque el bastardo no sabía que decirle, definitivamente iba a matarlo y por mucho que lo amara y aunque terminara suicidándose cuando terminara con ese cabezón embustero, como que era Helga G. Pataki que lo haría pagar…_ -tu…-

-lo lamento, pero la verdad es que no sé qué decirte, no sé por qué necesito saberlo, y sí, dije necesito- dijo arrepentido- perdón Helga, por favor perdóname, no ha sido mi intención lastimarte, pero es que siempre he querido saber por qué me odias tanto…

-no te odio…- murmuro la rubia, las palabras salían de su boca de manera involuntaria, era como un vómito verbal, no podía retenerlas por más que quisiera, resignada se dio cuenta que ya no podía callar y ocultarse, así que solo se giró dándole la espalda, apoyo sus brazos en el borde de la piscina y sobre estos reposo su cabeza- jamás te he odiado…

-espera… que?! Pe pero- se sentía confundido pero con esperanzas- como que nunca me has odiado, y todos esos malos tratos, insultos, bromas pesadas… que fueron Helga, por qué lo hacías?!- se acercó a ella y en un intento a presionarla puso su mano sobre ella, la idea era colocarla sobre su espalda baja, pero como no veía lo que hacía… y por estar tratando de buscar la mirada de la rubia, termino colocándola sobre la cola de la ahora sirena…

Rápidamente la rubia dio un respingo, la piel se le erizó y voltio a verlo ofendida- Oye tu!!!- lo aparto de un manotazo- que te has creído degenerado?!?

-QUE!!! Como que dege…

-No te hagas el inocente!! Me has manoseado tu… pervertido con cara de inocente!!- lo apunto con el dedo acusándolo.

\- no es cierto, no lo he hecho- trato de defenderse, y es que no lo entendía hasta hace un momento todo estaba tranquilo, como diablos hacía para meterse en problemas con la rubia de un minuto a otro, Dios no entendía a esa mujer, primero con un beso le concedía tres deseos, eso era genial, después la rubia se ofendía por que en vez de usar sus deseos él se preocupaba más por ella, luego más tarde la asustaba y casi la hacía llorar y ahora resulta que volvía a ofenderse/enojarse con él porque la había "manoseado". El solo puso su mano en… oh… la iluminación le llego…-lo sien…- empezó a sonrojarse

-no trates de excusarte cabezón, tocaste mi cola… yo no ando por ahí tocándote el trasero verdad??!!- ahora el pobre chico estaba más rojo que la nariz de Rodolfo…

-perdón Helga!! – Se disculpó alarmado y nervioso –yo jamás te tocaría yo…

-Ah!!- resoplo ofendida- primero me manoseas y ahora dices que mi cola no es lo suficiente para su majestad!! Pues disculpe usted rey cabezón de bobalilandia por no ser suficiente para usted!!!- la rubia estaba cada vez más roja… pero por tratar de contener la risa, estaba logrando distraer al rubio…

\- JAMÁS!! Jamás dije eso, yo, es decir, tu cola es muy bonita de hecho- intentaba desesperadamente disculparse, la chica enarco una ceja- NO!! es decir YO, lo lamento… - susurró derrotado, y es que no había forma cada palabra que salía de su boca lo hundía más… sin embargo escucho las risa de la chica, se estaba riendo de él!!- oye de verdad creí que había hecho algo indebido!!- se ofendió ahora él.

\- y lo hiciste… -refuto la rubia

-pero te estas burlando de mí!!

\- no me estoy riendo por eso, de verdad me ofendió que no controles donde pones tus manos, pero me encantó la cara que pusiste no pude evitarlo, eres un blanco fácil…

Pobre Arnold, se sentía ofendido y usado por ser la burla de la chica y no perdió la oportunidad de demostrárselo con una mirada resentida de le dedico a la rubia.

\- ya Arnoldo no te enojes, ya es tarde es mejor que nos retiremos a nuestros camarotes…- dijo más tranquila, contenta pues había esquivado una bala mortal… o eso creía ella…

-alto ahí señorita las personas son mis juguetes!! No contestaste a mi pregunta…- al parecer lo ofendido no le duro mucho pues tenía una ligera sonrisa divertida en los labios, de cierta forma le encantaba que la rubia lo tátara como antes o hasta mejor, si, definitivamente esto era un progreso.

-pregunta…?-lo miro nerviosa

-por qué me torturabas…? Por qué era yo tu principal blanco…?

\- era mi forma de llamar tu atención…- murmuro bajito, pero Arnold logro escucharla y… una vez más estaba atrapada… y ahora sí sin escapatoria…, cuantas veces desearía en una noche estar atrapada en una Red de pesca o ser botana de tiburón…

-mi… mi… atención??, porque tu querrías llamar mi atención? cada vez más sorprendido- Helga…-insistió.

Helga oculto su rostro entre sus manos ya no había marca atrás todo por lo te trabajo tantos años por que no fuera descubierto, en un sola noche quedarían expuestos ante su eterno amor -porque te amo- murmuro muy bajito, tanto que Arnold no logro escucharla.

-perdón, no te he oído… yo…

Roja como nunca, apenada hasta la medula, con el corazón retumbando en sus oídos y a punto de llorar nuevamente, pero ahora de vergüenza, levantó la vista, frunció el ceño y…- porque te amo sí!! Siempre me has gustado más de la cuenta, siempre he estado enamorada de ti, lo comprendes ahora??!! Tenía que llamar tu atención de alguna forma ya que siempre te la pasabas prendado de niñas perfectas, educadas y bonitas!!! Y… y yo… no soy como ellas… no puedo ser como ellas… jamás seré como ellas… - termino murmurando.

Ya estaba hecho lo había dicho, por segunda ocasión lo había dicho y ahora debía esperar que el la obligara a retractase… otra vez, pero como hacerlo?? Si el deseo de Arnold le impedía mentirle?? Solo que quedaba que… la rechazara… que terminara de romperla definitivamente y ella debía soportarlo de alguna forma…


	5. verdades al amanecer

CAP. 4 VERDADES ANTE EL AMANECER

-EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR…-

Roja como nunca, apenada hasta la medula, con el corazón retumbando en sus oídos y a punto de llorar nuevamente, pero ahora de vergüenza, levantó la vista, frunció el ceño y…- porque te amo si!! Siempre me has gustado más de la cuenta, siempre he estado enamorada de ti, lo comprendes ahora??!! Tenía que llamar tu atención de alguna forma ya que siempre te la pasabas prendado de niñas perfectas, educadas y bonitas!!! Y… y yo… no soy como ellas… no puedo ser como ellas… jamás seré como ellas… - termino murmurando.

Ya estaba hecho lo había dicho, por segunda ocasión lo había dicho y ahora debía esperar que el la obligara a retractase… otra vez, pero como hacerlo?? Si el deseo de Arnold le impedía mentirle?? Solo que quedaba que… la rechazara… que terminara de romperla definitivamente y ella debía soportarlo de alguna forma…

CONTINUAMOS…

La veía tan tierna, tan pequeña, tan frágil, con su carita gacha, derramando lágrimas y con sus mejillas de un rojo intenso… se abrazaba a sí misma como querido protegerse de algo, comprendí que era de mi de quien se quería proteger, que era yo quien la había lastimado con indiferencia, con todo el tiempo perdido buscando la atención de chicas que realmente no valían la pena, cuando realmente la más importante estaba frente a mi…

Aun no podía asegurar que la amara, tal vez ella me gustara, tal vez si la quería y por eso trataba de conocerla mejor…

-Helga…- la llamé

-dilo de una vez…- interrumpió

-eh?...- decir que cosa?

-recházame de una vez Arnold, terminemos con esto, pide tus deseos y déjame en paz…- me miro suplicante

Dejarla en paz? Un miedo horrible me evadió, la idea de no volver a poderme acercar a ella, alejarme de ella? No quería hacer eso… -no quiero…- susurré

-qué?- me miro sorprendida y poco a poco el enojo volvía a llegar a ella

-Escucha, no quiero alejarme de ti, no puedo asegurar que te amo o que me he enamorado porque no lo sé… lo único que entiendo es que… necesito de tu compañía, saberte bien… estar cerca de ti y ser tu apoyo, si me das la oportunidad de saber que es realmente lo que siento por ti… porque hasta ahora lo único que tengo claro es que eres demasiado importante , mucho más que cualquier otra persona… solo déjame permanecer a tu lado y descubrir quién eres y que eres realmente para mí, por favor…-suplique, si era necesario rogar por que permaneciera a mi lado, lo haría, sin importar nada.

\- está bien Arnoldo, lo que tú digas…- hablo bajito, temblaba, pensé que aún se sentía mal y quise consolarla, pero estaba fría… hasta ahora no había notado que la temperatura había bajado y que el ambiente estaba bastante más frio…

-estas temblando, deberíamos salir de aquí o enfermaremos… y la verdad no sé cómo cuidar el resfriado de una sirena, no es algo que te enseñan en clases…-trate de bromear y al parecer resulto porque me regreso una sonrisa leve

-me permites?- le pregunte mientras le extendía los brazos pero no comprendió

-qué?...- me miró curiosa, no pude evitar sonreír tiernamente, se veía adorable.

-no pienses mal, si?- advertí, acto seguido me acerque a ella y teniendo cuidado la tome en brazos, ella ahogó un pequeño grito de impresión, pero debía sacarla de la piscina y llevarla a uno de los camastros, me rodeaba con sus brazos para sostenerse –aguarda aquí, iré por toallas y tu piyama, no tardo- al parecer la había tomado por sorpresa, por lo que solo atino a sentir con la cabeza.

Cuando volví a donde se encontraba Helga lo que vi me dejo impresionado y… abochornado, sus escamas empezaban a caerse como escurriendo de su cuerpo tal como lo haría el agua, sus piernas comenzaron a quedar a la vista, toda ella empezaba a quedar a la vista… Dios que hago y es que…

Vamos, tranquilo Shortman, puedes con esto, inhala y después exhala, y por todos los dioses no mires donde no debes!!

Me acerque lentamente a ella por detrás y puse la toalla sobre sus hombre al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba para darle un poco de calor pero evitando ver hacia abajo, que difícil es ser un caballero cuando eres adolescente…

-Así… que…

\- no deberías estarte secando tú también- cuestiono la rubia- no creo que te diviertas mucho si pasas el mes entero en cama por un resfriado mal cuidado

\- y no podría desear que me curaras

-sería un deseo muy idiota… desperdiciar un deseo de esa forma… criminal!! Sería un sacrilegio

-Posiblemente tengas razón…- medito-me vas a contar?

-humm?

-Como terminaste siendo una sirena…

Helga suspiro profundamente- date la vuelta, necesito vestirme, además no es como si tuviera opción…

Quise decirle que la tenía, pero yo la había puesto en una posición en la que no dejaba opción a evadirme o mentirme, así me limité a girarme y en silencio empecé a secarme para poder vestirme también…

-fue en las vacaciones en las que pasaríamos a primer grado de secundaria, en un viaje a Irlanda…- empezaba su relato distraídamente mientras se vestía

-lo sabía!!! Desde tu primer viaje a Irlanda regresaste muy rara, sabía que algo había pasado- se giró a verla pero rápido se arrepintió, la chica se encontraba de perfil a él colocándose la blusa una que aún estaba sobre su cabeza haciéndosele imposible no notar que no llevaba sujetador… abochornado como estaba volvió a dar la vuelta con la imagen de la chica grabada en la pupila.

-primer viaje…?- Helga no se había percatado de la mirada del chico afortunadamente y ni siquiera se molestó por la interrupción, le había llamado la atención que Arnold hubiera notado sus estados de humor, eso quería decir él estaba al pendiente de ella… un sensación cálida le hinchaba el corazón de pollo que secretamente tenia- de que hablas Arnoldo? Ese no fue mi primer viaje… de hecho yo nací allá…

-Naciste en Irlanda??- resoplo, porque insistía en repetir lo que ella le decía… por qué gastar saliva y tiempo en preguntas estúpidas…?

\- mis abuelos, los papas de Miriam, son irlandeses… escucha… en cierta forma esto tiene algo que ver con que sea yo ahora una sirena… cuando Miriam aún estaba embarazada de mí, ella Bob y Olga viajaron a Irlanda a visitar a los abuelos, necesitaban ayuda, Olga no aceptaba que tendría una hermana… no le hacía gracia tener que compartirlos, además Miriam atraviesa una crisis de depresión y nerviosa, por lo que en la lógica de ella, era yo quien lastimaba a su mamá

-Que!! Porque!! Si ella parece adorarte!!, además tu aun ni nacías eso es injusto!!- culpar a un bebe no nato era una abominación,

-Una cosa es que me quiera y otra cosa que "comparta la atención con migo" y eso es lo que ella jamás quiso, lo que le salió muy bien pues hasta la fecha es como si no existiera ni para Bob ni para Miriam

-Vamos Helga, no digas eso, ellos son tu familia y te quieren – nadie era tan malo, siempre estuvo enterado que la chica no vivía en un ambiente familiar saludable pero…

-Haber Arnold quien va a saber más de mi familia? Tu? O Yo?

-Pues…

-exacto, ahora si me hacer el favor de quedarte callada hasta que termine la historia

-bien ya no interrumpo…

\- como te decía, Olga no aceptaba que tendría una hermana menor que requeriría de la atención de sus "PAPIS", contando eso, la depresión de Miriam, se decido que, cuando naciera me quedaría en Irlanda con los abuelos hasta que fuera a empezar el preescolar, de ese modo Olga tendría oportunidad de hacerse a la idea… y así fue… aunque a la abuela no le hizo mucha gracia el berrinche de Olga y la clara preferencia de mis padres hacia ella así como la indiferencia hacia mí, y hasta la fecha sigue sin ver con buenos ojos a mis padres y hermana…

Por eso cada que viajo a Irlanda lo hago sola, en cada vacaciones que tengo, yo tomo mis maletas y me voy con mi abuela, Olga lo sabe, sabe que soy la consentida de la abuela y que a ella no la ve con buenos ojos… por lo que en ese viaje cuando iba a entrar a secundaria, Olga insistió en que todos fuéramos con la abuela para así poder congraciarse con ella… y todos sabemos que lo que Olga quiera Olga lo tiene…

-Desde el momento en que bajamos del avión, Olga se portó toda dulcera con la abuela, se encargó de llevar muchos videos, fotos, trofeos, reconocimientos para mostrárselos… era como estar en Hillwood… todo giraba en torno a ella, se estaba adueñando de las únicas personas que de verdad se interesaban en mí, de mi hogar, de todo, me sentía abrumada y asfixiada… y una noche ya no lo soporte más.

*Flash Back*

En una amplia habitación decorada en tonos purpuras y lilas con muebles del siglo pasado en tonos café obscuros casi pasando por negros, se encontraba una Helga que apenas tendría unos 12 años y entraba en la pubertad, los cambios empezaban a hacerse más notorios en ella que en el resto, ella estaría de lo más feliz ya que se encontraba en Irlanda con su abuela, desafortunadamente su abuelo había muerto hace un año, había sido víctima de un mal en el corazón, era más grande de lo normal y eso le provocó un paro, lo extrañaba, fue un hombre justo, estricto pero amable, siempre imponente y muy cariñoso con sus nietos… Amaba la isla de Eis pero… pero justo en ese momento se sentía frustrada, desplazada, una vez más su querida hermana mayor se llevaba toda la atención, cosa que no le importaría tanto, pero le estaba quitando la atención de la única persona que se interesó por ella desde bebe, la persona a quien consideraba su familia, la que la crio desde pequeña y le ha dado todo su apoyo, su abuela…

Estaba recostada en su cama, trataba de amortiguar las estruendosas carajadas de Bob y los innumerables halagos de una Miriam por demás despierta… no podía entender cómo es que estando en una antigua construcción de piedra y demasiado amplia es que se oía la potente voz de Bob, la chillona de Olga y alegre de Miriam, como se atrevían a invadir su hogar y además convertirlo en otro santuario para la perfecta Olga!!!

No lo soportaba más, necesitaba aire fresco, necesitaba salir de ahí a la de ya! Decidida salió al balcón, subió a la baranda y se afirmó con manos y pies a las enredaderas a los muros de piedra que constituían los grandes bloques que formaban el hogar de Torrance Lynch, su abuela, y con gran destreza fue descendiendo por los muros hasta que sus pies lograron tocar el suelo.

La noche era perfecta para nadar por lo que aprovechando que la casa de su abuela se encontraba en las costa de antigua isla Celta, se dirigió a la costa a paso lento, tratando de enfriar sus ideas y de convencerse de que su abuela nunca la abandonaría, no sería desplazada ni por ella ni por sus primos…

La luna brillaba en todo su esplendor, grande y resplandeciente, parecía que le hablaba, que le cantaba una himnotizantes melodía y la guiaba; caminaba sin ver a donde se dirigía, perseguía a la luna que se elevaba hermosa e imponente sobre ella, para cuando se dio cuenta estaba en una de las cientos de pequeñas isletas que rodeaban a la gran república de Irlanda, no sabía en cual había terminado ella parada, y como es que había llegado ahí sin mojarse pero no le dio importancia, simplemente emprendió su camino al interior de la masa de tierra flotante

La isla era una formación rocosa la cual sobresalía principalmente del centro, formaba una especia de techo con tragaluz, una inmensa roca que estaba hueca… una cueva en forma redondeada y cónica, como un mini volcán pero con agua tanto en su interior como a su alrededor y la chimenea era una ventana al cielo, parecía sacada de una leyenda propias del territorio… porque sí, siendo el estado celta la capital de la mitología, historias y leyendas, cada lugar en esa isla tenía una historia que contar y lo más seguro es que este lugar también... con cuidado de ver donde ponía sus pies ingreso por una grieta lateral en el interior del volcán de agua y noto como el interior parecía una pequeña playa privada rodeada con muros de roca y una especie de mineral cristalizado, cuarzo, tal vez… era simplemente hermoso, trataba de buscar otras entradas y salidas más simples lo más seguro es que tuviera una salida a mar abierto…

Mientras paseaba la vista por el lugar, pero de repente noto algo brillante en el agua, que a pesar de ser de noche la luz de la luna y las estrellas se reflejaba en el agua y los cristales y el lugar se iluminaba mágicamente; un objeto entre las rocas, pequeño, pero parecía que la llamaba… sin detenerse a pensarlo empezó a desvestirse para entrar en el agua, las madrugadas en las costas celtas solían ser frescas y no quería emprender el viaje de regreso toda remojada y además ganar un resfriado en el proceso; se adentró a las aguas y tomo el objeto que llamo su atención, nado hasta la superficie y lo observó con atención contra la luz…

Era hermoso… un relicario antiguo, muy antiguo tal vez de la época de los vikingos… era ovalado y de color plata, con rebuscados patrones sobresalientes en la tapa, propios de una antigua cultura celta lo que la convencían más de sus sospechas; y una hermosa piedra azul en el centro, un zafiro quizás, la cadena era delgada, fina y de un largo ideal, el broche de la fina joya estaba en perfectas condiciones al igual que la cadena, muy a pesar de la edad que posiblemente poseía y en donde la había encontrado, estaba decidido, se quedaría con el…

Lo coloco en su cuello, le encantaba, hasta perecía haber sido hecho para ella… hacía ya un tiempo había dejado se usar el relicario dorado en forma de corazón, decidió que era tiempo de dejar ir ese tortuoso amor imposible y con un gran dolor en su corazón llevo ese relicario a un joyero y lo mando fundir con todo y cadena para hacer con él un prendedor en forma de cruz celta que ahora su abuela portaba con orgullo en el ojal y que jamás se quitaba.

Dejo reposar la pequeña bóveda sobre su pecho y se recostó boca arriba flotando en el agua, no sabía que era, pero toda su frustración y enojo había desaparecido; el astro Selene se veía perfecta por el tragaluz de la cueva, brillaba grande y esplendorosa como si la reconfortara, como si le cantara una canción de cuna y le presagiara grandes cosas…

Si previo aviso algo se enredó de su tobillo derecho y la jalo al fondo del agua, el cual parecía no existir, repentinamente ella se encontraba sin aire, sumergida, horrorizada, sentía que este era su fin, ya no volvería a ver a su abuela, a sus escandalosos y adorados primos, a su casi hermana, a su eterno amor… se ahogaba lentamente…

Trataba de luchar, de liberarse pero cuando volvía su vista a su tobillo lo único que veía era agua, un pequeño remolino de agua que la sujetaba firmemente y cuando la elevaba, una segadora luz de la luna que a pesar de todo le transmita calma…

Y por esa calma, dejo de luchar, dejo de pelear contra lo que fuera que estuviera pasando y se dejó ir, se dejó ir por el agua y por la luna, si ese era su fin, que así fuera…

Las rocas que formaban la natural piscina sin fondo de la cueva empezaron a brillar, blanco, azul, turquesa, celeste, morado, lila, rosado; todos brillantes y hermosos cual estrellas, una vez más levanto su mirada y le enfoco en la luna y ya no la aparto de ahí.

Mientras tanto miles, millones de burbujas empezaron a rodear sus piernas, el aire dejo de faltarle, como si este jamás se hubiera ausentado… el astro plateado cada vez se hacía más grande, más brillante y cada vez se acercaba más… No se daba cuenta que era ella la que emergía de las cristalinas aguas.

Se quedó quieta por un momento que se le antojo eterno pero que en realidad habían sido unos pocos minutos… la luna lentamente se perdía entre las nubes y dejaba de ocupar su lugar estelar en el traga luz de la cueva, fue entonces que despertó de su ensueño y se dio cuenta que se sentía diferente, alarmada una vez más se inspeccionó lentamente…

Una cabeza y todos sus aditamentos… bien, un cuello nada roto… bien, el recién adquirido relicario… bien, Un torso… bien, dos brazos… bien, dos manos… bien, una cola de pez… bien. Yayyy!!! Estaba viva y completa! Ahora sí! Ni las cosas sobre naturales e inexplicables podían con ella y es que por favor ella era Helga G. LYNCH Pataki!! Si señor!

Espera un minuto… ESPERA UN MALDITO MINUTO!!! UNA COLA DE PEZ!! Totalmente alarmada, bajó la mirada a donde debían estar sus piernas, como diablos sus fuertes piernas, que tanto había entrenado ahora eran una cola, una cola azul con largas aletas azuladas que parecían de gaza como ese pokemon... El que parece un pez dorado, el blanco con naranja como era que se llamaba…

Empezó a nadar a la orilla, lo cual noto fue demasiado fácil, con movimientos totalmente fluidos y naturales como si siempre hubiera tenido cola en lugar de piernas; debía haber una forma en la que volviera a tener sus piernas!! GOLDEEN!! BINGO BEBE! Así se llamaba el pokemon que tenía holanes como aletas!!

Se abofeteo internamente, Helga, querida estas mal cuando te preocupas más por recordar el nombre de un POKEMON en vez de recuperar tus piernas!! Tal vez debería de abrir cita de nuevo con la doctora Bliss… tal vez la abuela la apoye ahora y le consiga una pecera gigante en la que pueda transportarse… aunque pensándolo bien… si alguien la veía así en un tris se convertiría en experimento del gobierno… aunque… tal vez así logre entrar al Área 51… no mejor no, capaz y la disecan y termina decorando la pared de algún prominente político cual trofeo de pesca en vez de ser ella la que llegue a dicho cargo, a lo mejor la ponen como adorno en la oficina oval… humm… sería una forma fácil de llegar a la casa blanca… pero de nada le serviría si estaba bien muerta…

BASTA!!! Se cacheteo CENTRATE CHICA!! Tus piernas, concéntrate en tus piernas!!, como pudo trepo a la roca donde antes había dejado su ropa tirada y con curiosidad toco su recién adquirida cola, suave y resbalosa… como cuando tocas a un pez…

El aire fresco comenzaba a hacer su trabajo, la secaba rápidamente y sorprendida observo como las escamas se resbalaban de ella como si de agua se tratara liberando así a sus amadas piernas, sus dos piernas…

Apurada tomo su ropa y se vistió a toda prisa, emprendió carrera a casa, entro como salió del lugar, y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, queriendo convencerse de que todo había sido una alucinación por el frio y el agua, se arropo entre las cálidas cobijas en su mullida cama y durmió profundamente.

*FIN DE FLASH BACK*

-Y así querido cabeza de balón es como termine siendo mitad pez POKEMON mitad persona…

\- Espera un momento, te convertiste en sirena en una noche y te fuiste a dormir tan campante!!!- es que estaba loca o que, como pudo dormir tan tranquila después de adquirir una cola de pez!!

\- oye!! Quería convencerme de que todo había sido una alucinación, que todo era producto del agua que trague o peor que por fin me había vuelto loca!!

\- y que hiciste cuando viste que todo era real?? Cuando te diste cuenta de que no había sido una alucinación?

-A la mañana siguiente. Como cada mañana me levante y fui a ducharme, en cuanto el agua me toco mis piernas se convirtieron en una cola, el santo madrazo que me di… hasta hoy me acuerdo y me duele… afortunadamente alcance a taparme la boca antes de alertar a los demás y me descubrieran… hice un par de experimentos, me secaba con una toalla y recuperaba mis piernas, me mojaba y volvía a tener una flamante cola pokemon…

-como sabes eso de las leyes de las sirenas, hay más como tú?

-claro que hay más!! Fue una de ellas la que me enseño las leyes del mar, ese mismo día, por la noche me volví a escapar… regrese sobre mis pasos hasta la isla donde ocurrió el cambio, la luna me dijo como llegar ahí, era la isla de Aquata… ahí una sirena me esperaba para explicarme pues todo… ya sabes que nadie debe saber el secreto y que quien lo sabe debe demostrar ser leal a la sirena que descubrió… es decir debes llevarte el secreto a la tumba y a cambio te recompensaré con tres deseos…- le explico- así que Arnold jamás debes de revelar el secreto.

\- qué pasaría si lo hago, si por accidente o x razón lo digo…

-me matas, literal me convierto en espuma de mar y dejo de existir…

-TE JURO QUE JAMAS DIRE NADA!!- juró el chico horrorizado ante la idea de su chica muerta… su chica?

-Está bien Arnoldo, confío en ti- esbozo una sorriba confiada que lo descoloco y puso nervioso, sus mejillas se sonrosaron, se sentía alagado.

-gracias…- murmuro Arnold- el día que fuiste a Irlanda… cuando te acompañaron tus papas y hermana… tu mensaje, el que le enviaste a Phobe…

-dramático verdad, sentía que sería mi fin…-Helga hablaba libremente, no se daba cuenta que en muchas ocasiones Arnold no hacia preguntas, solo exponía puntos y ella los aclaraba, había bajado la guardia y hablaba libremente, sin máscaras y por su propia cuenta, sin la necesidad de un deseo que la obligara a hablar…- , sabía perfectamente lo que planeaba Olga… durante años ella ha visto el trato que me da la abuela, se podría decir que me tiene muy mimada ya que ni a Miriam la trató como a mí… y Olga siendo como es… también quería esa atención para ella…

-y funciono? Es decir logró obtener lo que quería- siempre pensó que Olga era la hermana perfecta, siempre dulce y cariñosa, y que era Helga la que no le daba una oportunidad, ahora… ahora no sabía que pensar de ella…

-jajaja esa es la parte más divertida, Olga no logro nada más que un severo sermón sobre el egoísmo egocentrismo y la vanidad… Olga se enojó nunca la había visto así antes, le reclamo por que a pesar de haberle contado de todos sus logros a la abuela parecían no importarle…

-Y que hizo tu abuela?

-dijo que todos esos logros carecían de importancia ya que Olga buscaba hacer todo sin apasionarse en nada realmente, que nada la llenaban y por eso buscaba atención, a lo que Olga le reclamo la atención desmedida que me daba a mi cuando a ella no la registraba en el radar, Bob y Miriam la apoyaron… le dijeron que yo era una chiquilla problemática y que jamás sobresalía en nada que en quien debería de enfocarse era en Olga…

-como se atrevieron a decir eso!!, que hiciese, que hizo tu abuela??!- Ahora Arnold se sentía furioso con los desobligados padres de Helga…no solo eso, menospreciarla a tal grado de pedir que otros lo hicieran también!! Definitivamente no quería a esas personas cerca de Helga ya no iba a dejar que la dañaran, como es que ella había podido vivir así tanto tiempo, como era posible que él se hubiera hecho de la vista gorda tanto tiempo!!!

-yo nada, no tuve oportunidad, además, se suponía que yo no estaba escuchando… ya sabía lo que ellos pensaban, más nunca lo había escuchado de sus bocas… Mi abuela enfureció, los llevó a una sala donde tenía todos mis premios de literatura, y danza, les grito que me daba la atención que ellos jamás fueron capaces de darme, que me daba el amor y apoyo que mis padres me negaron y que así seguiría siempre y después los corrió de casa.- ahora tenía curiosidad de conocer a esa persona que la había cuidado y que a pesar de la distancia la protegía y que había puesto en su lugar a su propia hija y yerno; quería conocerla y agradecerle, ahora entendía mejor el comportamiento de la chica, no lo justificaba totalmente pero la entendía mejor…

\- y cuando volviste a casa en Hillywood no te dijeron nada?- estaba intrigado, si los Patakis hicieron algo buscaría la forma de hacerla dejar esa casa, no de todas formas tenía que ver cómo sacarla de ahí.

-nada, las cosas siguieron tal cual, y es que la abuela les advirtió que si llegaban a hacer algo en mi contra, ella los haría pasar por penurias, y cuando Torrance Lynch jura algo ni la muerte la detiene… -hablo orgullosa de su abuela, nunca la había visto hablar así de alguien, jamás… Torrance Lynch… definitivamente debía agradecerle- el amanecer…- la escucho murmurar mientras veía como el sol comenzaba a salir de apoco…

-ehh??... ya ha amanecido??? El tiempo se ha ido muy rápido… ha sido muy agradable platicar contigo… me gusta cuando eres sincera…

-más bien cuando me sacas la verdad en contra de mi voluntad a causa de un deseo…

-EL DESEO!! ES CIERTO HELGA!! LO SIENTO MUCHO!!

\- que lo sientes, hace un momento no parecía importante melenudo!!!!

\- es que no había caído en cuenta de que ahora en adelante tienes que decir la verdad siempre y cuando te pregunten qué ha pasado hoy les tendrás que decir lo que eres!!! Lo lamento mucho, tiene que haber una forma de revertirlo o te convertirás en espuma- decía el rubio desesperado pues no había caído en cuanta de que había condenado a la rubia a una espumosa muerte…

\- tranquilo zoquete podemos inventarles algo

-pero Helga no puedes mentir!!

-corrección presidente de lelolandia no puedo mentirte a TI pero a los demás sí

-ehh?

-tu deseo y sito: "Deseo… que ME digas SIEMPRE la VERDAD, sin importar lo que pregunte, sin importar nada, Helga yo Arnold Phil Shortman deseo que tu siempre ME digas la verdad." Deseaste que te dijera la verdad exclusivamente a ti, me impediste mentirte a TI no a los demás.

-DE VERDAD!!- grito emocionado- Dios me asuste horrores, creí que te perdería…-murmuró- Si que soy distraído, no me había dado cuenta de que había deseado exactamente…

-tranquilo… me tendrás por aquí por un poco más…

-como que un poco más

-antes de que me abrumes con más preguntas, déjame decirte que te cuento esta noche va, estoy agotada no he dormido nada y no tardan en despertar los demás, es peligroso que nos escuchen…

\- bien, si, tienes razón… te veré mas tarde entonces…

-si claro… buenas noches/madrugadas/días

Ambos chicos caminaron hacia los camarotes pero antes de Helga entrara al suyo Arnold la tomo de la mano…

-hum? Que pasa cabezón…

-Helga… Alguien más sabe de esto… amm tu secreto…

\- No, nadie…

Por alguna razón el chico se sintió dichoso de ser el único que conocía el secreto y feliz como estaba se despidió de la rubia con un beso en la mejilla y deseándole un buen descanso…


	6. Vendetta? Quienes son ellos!

Saben chicos, estoy un poco triste… no sé si realmente les gusta lo que escribo, me gustaría mucho que me dijeran lo que piensan, que me digan si necesito mejorar algo o no se… acepto opiniones constructivas, ojo no destructivas yo lo hago con cariño para ustedes y necesito saber si quieren que termine la historia o si de plano mejor la dejo hasta ahí o la elimino…

En fin, disfruten la lectura

VENDETA?! DE DONDE… Y QUIEN DIABLOS SON ELLOS…

-EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR…-

Ambos chicos caminaron hacia los camarotes pero antes de Helga entrara al suyo Arnold la tomo de la mano…

-hum? Que pasa cabezón…

-Helga… Alguien más sabe de esto… amm tu secreto…

\- No, nadie…

Por alguna razón el chico se sintió dichoso de ser el único que conocía el secreto y feliz como estaba se despidió de la rubia con un beso en la mejilla mientras le deseaba un buen descanso…

-CONTINUAMOS-

Arnold entro sigiloso a su camarote, rogando a las estrellas que Gerald se encontrara dormido, si bien en su momento no le había dado importancia a lo que había hecho para salvar a la rubia, ahora que se daba cuenta, no podía evitar que los colores se le subieran, incluso y si fuera posible, estaría echando humo con las orejas como en los dibujos animados que veía cuando niño…

Vio a su mejor amigo dormido, sí, pero en posición fetal y con el pulgar en la boca… le causo gracia y mala espina encontrarlo así, seguro lo emboscaría por la mañana… que ya era la mañana ósea que en unas pocas horas más empezarían os reclamos...

Como sus camas de encontraban flanqueando la puerta, al momento de acostarse pudo observar como el astro rey comenzaba a tomar su lugar en la gran bóveda que iba iluminado de manera gradual, era ya inútil tratar de dormir, aunque quisiera estaba seguro de que no podría hacerlo y es que no era para menos, ese día había tenido un acercamiento astronómico con su tormento personal, uno que ni de niños habría logrado aunque luchara con uñas y dientes…

Abrió el cajón de su buro y de ahí extrajo una caja de madera grabada con el águila de la bandera, fue un regalo de su abuelo, se lo había entregado hace ya un par de años y en el guardaba algunos de sus tesoros más preciados…aquellos que podía llevar con el fácilmente… fotos de sus padres, abuelos, la pandilla, medallas que su abuelo había ganado durante sus años en la milicia… un lazo rosa…

Recordaba perfecto como había adquirido ese lazo… era el último día de clases, la próxima vez que se sentaran frente a un pizarrón se convertirían en alumnos de primer año de secundaria, Arnold había estado toda la mañana bastante inquieto y es que algo le faltaba, alguien le faltaba, esa rubia de rosada vestimenta y guerra declarada al mundo, era realmente extraño que ella faltara a clases, más no se atrevía a preguntar por ella…

Era la hora del almuerzo y se encontraba con Gerald y Phobe en una de las mesas en el exterior, desde hace un par de meses ellos eran novios por lo que era muy común pasar los recesos con Phobe y Helga, mas esta última solía ignorarlo mientras leía algún libro, el cual cambiaba cada tercer día, no quería ni imaginar la enorme colección que la chica tendría, posiblemente tendría ya su propia biblioteca… aunque la rubia lo ignoraba al menos se sentía acompañado y para nada incomodo al ser mal tercio, además la feliz pareja no estaba tan melosa cuando la rubia estaba presente, por lo que había en ocasiones amenas conversaciones o la discusión diaria entre la Pataki y el Johansen.

Pero ese día en concreto la amante de los libros había faltado a clases, supuso que fue un acto de rebeldía; al estar sentado de lado de Phobe no pudo evitar ver el celular de la asiática cuando la pantalla de este se iluminó.

Un mensaje de texto… remitente HEL. La curiosidad en la cercanía le permitió leer el mansaje aunque esto no fuera precisamente lo más educado… "Hermana. Lo lamento, me he ido a Irlanda, lamento no haberme despedido, pero fui arrastrada por el circo de familia que me cargo te llamare pronto y te contare los detalles de mi abrupta partida, tal vez algún día nuestros caminos se vuelvan a cruzar si es que no me pierdo en el camino de la vida…"

Arnold recuerda Heber sentido un profundo vacío ese día, repentinamente le falta el aire y se sentía mareado, sentía soledad y un fuerte deseo de llorar… pero se quedó callado, lentamente y con esfuerzos se puso de pie, tomo sus cosas con el fin de salir corriendo de la escuela y confirmar lo que el mensaje decía… recuerda vagamente la voz de Gerald preguntarle a donde iba y a el mismo contestarle que había olvidado que tenía un compromiso con sus padres y abuelos y que si podía excusarse con el profesor.

Cuando por fin estuvo fuera del plantel educativo, emprendió carrera a la casa de los Pataki, toco el timbre con insistencia más nadie respondía, como pudo se asomó por la ventana y solo vio muebles cubiertos con sabanas… comenzaba a hiperventilar… busco por donde entrar a la casa, un árbol, como pudo trepo al árbol que estaba frente a la ventana de Helga, no recuerda como pero logro abrir la ventana cubierta por las cortinas y al ingresar lo recibió una habitación vacía, si bien los muebles seguían ahí, hacían falta los objetos personales que indicaban que la habitación estaba siendo ocupada… con desespero abrió los cajones de los muebles, nada… el closet… vacío.

Aún más abrumado y sin fuerzas se dejó caer incido al piso de madera, desolado se tomó la cabeza con las manos y se agacho mastique su frente toco el frio suelo… se sentía frustrado, elevo su mirada triste por pura casualidad y ahí, bajo la cama atorado en una de las patas estaba el lazo rosa de la chica, el mismo que había usado desde preescolar… lo tomo con suma delicadeza, como si fuera a deshacerse cual humo entre sus torpes dedos, lo llevó a su rostro, olía a su cabello… cerró los ojos y una solitaria lagrima calló mojando el lazo.

Deprimido como estaba, guardo el lazo en su bolsillo y emprendió él viaja a casa arrastrando los pies… sin duda esas habían sido sus peores vacaciones…

Fue un total alivio para el verla llegar el primer día de clases, muy cambiada pero estaba ahí, con él, no lo había abandonado… más tarde comprendió que la rubia solía ir cada vacaciones a Irlanda a visitar a su abuela, y fue en ese momento en el que se le dio el apodo de princesa celta, muchos esperaron la violenta reacción de la chica, pero esta solo se limitó a mostrar una salvaje sonrisa orgullosa que a muchos dejo sin habla.

Y ahora estaba el recostado con un brazo tras la nuca y el otro frente a él sosteniendo el lazo, se preguntaba por qué diablos no trato de acercarse más antes, está bien la chica era difícil pero siempre lo había sido y el de cierto modo ya sabía cómo tratarla…

Esa noche no solo había obtenido de ella grandes verdades, habían hablado como jamás lo hicieron antes, con confianza, con juegos, había obtenido una confesión por parte de ella… HABIA OPTENIDO UNA CONFESION!!! Se sentó abruptamente en la cama, apenas había caído en cuanta de la importancia de todo, su mente estaba tan nublada de emociones, que realmente no había caído en cuenta… Entonces… esa vez en Industrias Futuro… ERA VERDAD!!!! IDIOTA! Y YO LA HICE RETRACTARSE! Todo este tiempo… será demasiado tarde para lanzarme por la borda???

Y si para mi segundo deseo pido jamás haberla hecho retractarse… Dios que hago… frustrado cerro sus ojos no queriendo aceptar lo ciego que había sido hasta ahora, todo lo que había hecho sufrir a la rubia, en lo herida que se debió sentir cuando la obligo a negar que lo amaba cuando eran niños sin tomar en cuanta todo el valor que debió reunir para poderlo hacer ni en lo frágil que se es a esa edad, en especial ella…

Y después lo de San Lorenzo, cuando lo ayudo a recuperar a sus padres, él le pidió noviazgo, misma que ella rechazó sin haberle dado razones… tendría que preguntarle eso cuando se volvieran a reunir… recordó el beso que le robo en la selva… un beso… hoy la había besado nuevamente y DOS VECES, una boba sonrisa se expandió por su rostro se sentía como niño en dulcería, uno muy caprichoso, estaba seguro de haber sido el único en probar sus labios y ella era a la única que había besado, porque había sido el único… verdad…?? Diablos debía hacer una lista de preguntas para hacerle

Tan ensimismado estaba que no se dio cuenta cuando su hermano de otra madre despertó y con almohada en mano se le hecho enzima con un grito de guerra, y ahora sobre él, lo golpeaba con el mullido objeto… como pudo se giró y lo arrojo al piso pero el más grande logro llevarlo con él, estuvieron un buen tiempo rodando por la habitación, luchando por someter al otro; años atrás se habían otorgado el permiso de darse golpes mutuamente cuando la situación lo ameritaba y por todos los infiernos que para Gerald esto ameritaba una buena paliza, una merecida Vendetta en pos de su salud mental.

Así que ahí estaban, Gerald enzima de Arnold tratando de acertarle golpes que eran bloqueados por el rubio

-BASTA GERALD!! QUE DIABLOS TE PASA!?!- tomo los brazos del moreno para tratar de contenerlo- pero en un mal movimiento uno de los musculosos brazos del chico afro se liberó y logro dar un golpe en la mandíbula a puño limpio.

\- QUE QUÉ ME PASA?- hablas en serio- reclamó incrédulo- QUE DIABLOS TE PASA A TI??!- le grito con los nervios de punta y no era para menos, había tenido pesadillas, CON PEQUEÑOS NIÑOS CABEZONES Y de mal genio- TE ACOSTASTE CON PATAKI!! CON PATAKI!!-grito aún más fuerte

-qué?- ahora si no entendía nada, es decir, sabía que Gerald lo iba a emboscar con preguntas y que seguro se había hecho una novela mental de lo que había visto… pero es que solo los vio besándose… de ahí a que pensara que él y Helga habían tenido… intimidad…- se sentía abochornado… solo de pensar tener eso con la rubia… las manos le sudaban, sentía sus mejillas hervir y unos nervios que jamás antes había sentido

-VEZ!! NO LO NIEGAS, TE ACOSTASTE CON ELLA!!!

No habían notado que fuera de su camarote se encontraba varios de sus compañeros, escuchando el alboroto… Sid, Stinky, Curly y Harold se encontraban de piedra, ellos habían ido por sus amigos para ir a desayunar, pero los gritos de Gerald eran fuertes no pudieron no escuchar la jugosa noticia, sin embargo no lograban escuchar los argumentos de Arnold, puesto que el rubio de la impresión no lograba hablar a niveles en los que ellos lograran escucharlo…

\- NO TE ATREVAS A NEGARLO, LOS VI ANOCHE, DESNUDOS!!

\- bueno casi… pero… no es…

\- NO DIGAS QUE NO FUE LO QUE VI POR QUE YO LOS VI CON MIS HERMOSOS OJOS QUE AHORA ESTAN CONTAMINDOS

\- no es para tanto Gerald, estas exagerando

-EXAGERANDO!! EXAGERANDO!!! SI TE ATREVISTE A PEDIRME DE LO MAS TRANQUILO QUE ME FUERA!!!

-mientras tanto fuera del camarote-

-escucharon eso!! Arnold y Helga… anoche…- si bien Sid era un metido la noticia lo había dejado lo que le sigue de impresionado -Escuchen chicos Arnold piensa que la reacción de Gerald fue exagerada.

-Silencio Sid ya no se oye nada…- lo callaba Stinky- además… cualquiera reaccionaria como Gerald si los descubre en plena acción

-a quien le importa lo que Arnold haga con Helga yo tengo hambre vamos a desayunar y dejen de meterme esas imágenes en la cabeza me dará nauseas!!!

-shhh! Harold nos van a oír- y quiero llevarle la noticia en exclusiva a mi Reina- Curly planeaba sacar ventaja y congraciarse con amada al llevarle la exclusiva, porque era más que obvio que los amigos guardarían el secreto, era una lástima que no supieras manejar el volumen de sus voces…- ya no se oye nada… seguro Arnold ya se lo confirmó, la pregunta es donde los descubrió Gerald…

-pues por lo tranquilo que esta Arnold yo diría que ya tiene un buen tiempo haciéndolo… -volvió a hablar Sid

\- que calladito se lo tenía Arnold…- la mirada traviesa de Curly lo decía todo…- bien dicen que los calmados son los peores, con todo y todo quien lo vira sometiendo a la Princesa Celta…

-oigan chicos ya no se oye nada…-

-será mejor que nos vallamos seguro están por salir…

-VOLVIENDO AL CAMAROTE DE LOS CHICOS-

\- si pero… no es para que hagas tal escándalo, realmente no pasó nada de importancia- mintió

Impresionado, así estaba Gerald, ahora sentía que no conocía a su viejo y por el infierno que empezaba a sentir simpatía por la rubia, por la hermana de su novia y por ende parte de su familia también, era cierto, peleaba a diestra y siniestra con ella, si bien no podían estar juntos sin casi asesinarse en el proceso, con el tiempo y base de regaños y sermones por parte del rubio y su adorada novia, había comprendido que la princesa Celta era una chica y como tal debía ser tratada por ruda y brutal que fuera… que Arnold le restara importancia a lo que había hecho con su casi e indeseable hermana era totalmente vil, bajo, asqueroso.

Aun desconcertado se puso de pie, viendo a Arnold como si de un desconocido se tratara un despreciable…- siempre, siempre creí que tenías alguna fijación con ella…- comenzó a hablar nuevamente- pero nunca creí que fueras de esos…

-De que diablos hablas Gerald?- está bien, ahora sí que estaba confundido, era eso posible, desde la noche anterior su incertidumbre había empezado a crecer a niveles que no creía posibles, pero ahí estaba, ya no sabía que pensar o que decir…

-de esos que envuelven a una chica, toman lo que quieren de ella y luego la botan como si de basura se tratara, de que trates a como una puta… y por venganza… es eso Arnold, lo hiciste por vengarte por todos estos años en los que fuiste su blanco?!!- empezaba a desesperarse – viejo, Pataki ni siquiera te hache nada en los últimos años… muy apenas y te dirige la palabra…

Golpe. Arnold lo había golpeado, justo en la cara, lo había derribado, no había sido uno de esos golpes como los que solían emplear, brutos pero amistosos, no, había sido con furia contenida, escucharlo hablar de cómo el supuestamente la había tratado por una retorcida venganza y como la había llamado… con esa palabra, esa condenada palabra lo cegó, lo lleno de furia, el simple hecho de relacionar a la rubia con ese adjetivo hacia que le hirviera la sangre.

-jamás, jamás en tu vida… vuelvas a relacionar a Helga con esa palabra, puede que no la soportes, pero merece respeto, puede que tenga mal genio y sea peleonera y se meta en problemas, pero jamás será una de esas…- Arnold apenas podía hablar conteniéndose por no lanzarse sobre él, las palabras salían en voz baja, pero bajo el juramento de que lucharía como león enjaulado y lo haría por ella, olvidando que era un pacifista, olvidando que estaba totalmente en contra en el uso de la violencia, olvidando que se trataba de su casi hermano…

Entonces por qué? Por qué lo hiciste Arnold?- no lograba comprenderlo, si no la estaba utilizando entonces… a quien engañaba, estaba claro y siempre lo supo pero jamás quiso aceptarlo, y es que esa chica había sido verdugo personalizado de su hermano, pero este siempre fue tan denso para las cosas del amor… su viejo estaba enamorado y no lo veía y por su bien, debía abrirle los ojos o se arrepentiría, sufriría y sabía muy bien que este amor no sería como los demás, lo destrozaría si no lograba abrir los ojos antes de que la rubia consiguiera a alguien…

-GERALD!- lo callo a voz de gritó, ahí parado frente a él un imponente Arnold que defendía a su chica… sonrió con astucia, era hora de una dosis de realidad… - Helga y yo no tuvimos esa clase de… acercamiento…- el de ojos verdes con las mejillas coloreadas, inhalo y exhalo profundamente, tomó asiento en la cama y comenzó a hablar nuevamente- anoche yo no podía dormir… y…

-y fuiste a buscarla para que te ayudara a hacerlo no?- ya no había reclamo en la voz de Gerald, ni desconocimiento, el cómo le había reventado el labio por defender el honor de la rubia sin tomar en cuenta que a él también lo había insultado, sip definitivamente su hermano no veía a la Pataki como a un juguete… suspiro, y el que pretendía vengarse de su mal amigo reventándole los tímpanos a reclamos, ahora sería más divertido, lo haría pasar vergüenzas haciéndole insinuaciones y poniéndolo en situaciones complicadas porque… ni hablar, como su casi hermano que era, debía ayudarlo y apoyarlo en todas sus locuras y eso incluía a… Pataki.

-CLARO QUE NO!!- reclamó abochornado, había notado el cambio en la actitud del Gerald, por lo que el mismo trataba de relajarse… aunque a este punto sentía la cara hervir… con un sonoro suspiro comenzó a platicar lo que sucedió la noche anterior, claro que omitiendo la parte en la que descubría que la chica tenia cola de pez… y la confesión…

-entonces dices que saliste a tomar aire, pero que descubriste a la rubia nadando desnuda en la piscina… ambos se paralizaron por la impresión y se asustaron aún más cuando me oyeron llegar, por lo que sin pensar tú te desnudaste también y te tiraste al agua… por que no querías que YO la viera como Dios la trajo al mundo… después de eso comenzaron a hablar de todo y nada…

-EXACTO!!! – Exclamó feliz de que lo hubiera comprendido- un momento… no me desnude… entre al agua en boxers…- trató de aclarar…

-QUE DEDO QUIERES QUE ME CHUPE??!!- grito exasperado, enserio esperaba que se creyera eso, es decir, por muy, violenta, agresiva y nada delicada que fuera Pataki, era una chica, desnuda, y a la que estaba besando, era no imposible no llegar a nada en una situación como esa.

-QUE?!, pero es cierto…- el rubio se defendió, no habían sobrepasado los límites y es que con semejante impresión, ni tiempo tuvo para procesar el estado físico en el que encontraban mas allá de la cola…

-Ok, digamos que te creo en la parte en la que no tuvieron… en que no lo TERMINARON de hacer, porque en serio piensas que me creeré que no hacían nada? Si tratabas solo de cubrirla… UNO, no la hubieras besado, DOS NO LA HUBIERAS TENIDO ABRAZADA Y TRES no me habrías pedido retirarme, me habrías explicado todo en el momento, es más ni siquiera te hubieras quitado la ropa y metido a la piscina, simplemente habrías ido hasta mí y habrías evitado que llegara donde se encontraba el terror Pataki, pero Nooo… los encontré o más bien, te encontré con las manos en la masa/ Pataki

\- Gerald…- esto era desesperante, los nervios, el bochorno, y la constante insistencia de Gerald lo estaba poniendo al límite… pero se quedó callado, analizando lo que le había dicho.

-Nada de Gerald… sabes perfectamente que es verdad!- el rubio quería defenderse, de verdad que quería, pero ante la lógica de su hermano, ahora sí que había quedado atado de pies y manos, y es que era cierto, muy bien pudo haber hecho lo que él dijo, pero de lo contrario no sabría lo que sabe ahora, no la habría vuelto a besar después de tanto tiempo y no sería ahora… es cierto que eran ahora, no podía decir que eran amigos, nos amigos no se besan…

-vez, no puedes ni siquiera defenderte, algo paso entre ustedes, la verdad no me sorprende, a pesar de tus deslumbramientos por las chicas, siempre has estado enamorado de ella… iuug –hizo una mueca de asco; le soltó la bomba, un hecho tan cierto como que el adoraba ver como Phobe se emocionaba y fruncía el ceño concentrada cuando un problema de matemáticas representaba un reto para ella.

-no sé de qué estás hablando… no me había fijado en ella hasta…-no pudo terminar de hablar y es que podía definir cuando había empezado a fijarse en la guerrera…

-no puedes ni decirlo porque siempre te has fijado en ella, admítelo hombre- esto era ridículo, se supone que debería estarse vengando del rubio, hacerlo pagar por el trauma generado y en lugar de eso se encontraba dándole terapia porque el niño no sabía que estaba enamorado; Por Dios!! Él vivía enamorado!!! De Toda chica que se le ponía enfrente!!!

-así, y si tanto sabes de mí y mis sentimientos, ten la gentileza de iluminarme celestina con complejo de cupido…- era imposible… simplemente…. Bueno… tal vez no tanto, es decir la chica tiene un no sé qué no puede evitar verla…

-eh!! Que yo quiera unirte a Pataki es completamente falso y es que iugg es Pataki… - la mirada de Arnold hasta ese entonces le prometía otro golpe, así que para escapar- pero te complaceré… Evidencia A: kínder Garden…

-kínder Garden enserio! Estás loco…- refuto incrédulo, el no pudo haberse fijado en la niña desde tan tierna edad… o sí?

-COMO DECIA: evidencia A KINDER GARDEN: A quien regalabas tus galletas, a quien dibujabas, y cuando te preguntaban que si tenías novia y tu contestabas que si pero que ella todavía no sabía de quien se trataba…

-…- vagos recuerdos llegaron a él, la dulce niña bajo la lluvia, el lazo rosa que le gustaba que la chica llevara, las galletas que le regalaba, los dibujos… Como es que Gerald recordaba todo eso?

Evidencia B: Primaria, siempre la defendías, de mí y de todo mundo, siempre diciendo que ella no es tan mala como lo parece

-es que no lo es!- había una razón para el comportamiento violento de la chica y se lo demostraría, le probaría a Gerald el maravilloso ser que era la rubia y lo haría comerse sus palabras, era solo cuestión de tiempo…

-vez!, C: te la vives al pendiente de lo que hace y de lo que no, si está presente o no y cuando no está te conviertes en una lúgubre masa de huesos

-creí que se iba para siempre!- ese era un golpe bajo, recordarle esas horribles vacaciones en que creyó perderla… que cruel…

-varios de nuestros compañeros ya se han ido antes, recuerdas cuando Lila se fue por dos años a Wisconsin, tu ni lo notaste! O si lo notaste pero no te afectó, te pusiste triste si pero por cuánto? Medio día ¿! Y luego seguiste como si nada! En cambio cuando Helga se fue por vacaciones te enclaustraste en tu habitación!! Teníamos que sacarte a rastras y andabas de mal humor todo el tiempo!

-Y LOS CELOS!!

-YO NO SIENTO CELOS!!- eso era exagerar, era cierto que sentía molestia por la "excesiva" cercanía que tenían algunas personas para con ella, pero era de lo más normal desear que esos chicos se fueran en cohete a Plutón sin boleto de retorno, verdad?

-claro que los sientes!!! Cada que Brainy o Alan o los dos están con ella tu pereces quererles saltar enzima! Y haces cosas estúpidas para que ella voltee a verte y se burle de ti, te entretienen todas sus locuras siempre y cuando no sean "peligrosas", inventas mil excusas para verla y siempre la apoyas en todas sus actividades, desde las sombras pero lo haces o no recuerdas las veces que te saltas clases para irla a poyar en sus competencias? Siempre oculto… o cuando la ves de lejos en los partidos y entrenamientos o en los pasillos o en clases o…

-YA ENTENDI SI!

-PUES NO PARECE!!- Dios aparte de ciego, cabeza dura!!

-creo… creo que tienes razón… tal vez si estoy enamorado de ella…

-tal vez?- enarco una ceja, ok estaba a punto de abrirle la cabeza y ver que cables tenia cruzados- a que le temes Arnold, lo peor que puede hacer es rechazarte pero… noo creo que te odie… bueno… considerando que te a ignorado los últimos años… pero lo de anoche debe de contar para algo… aunque también puede que ya le guste alguien de Irlanda y por eso…- tanteo, si no podía hacerle ver la realidad con pruebas, podía hacerlo mediante los celos…

-ELLA ME AMA A MI!! SOLO A MI!!- grito enojado-m me lo dijo anoche…- recuerdas te lo conté hace un momento…

Bingo bebe- cuando se quedaron platicando? – aun no le creía que solo hicieron eso, pero en fin si estuviera en su lugar y le preguntaran de Phobe, tampoco diría nada, no dejaría que nadie pusiera en tela de duda la honra de su chica -Si ella te ama… QUEDIABLOS ESPERAS!!

-es que y si no la amo como ella a mí?, no quiero lastimarla más…- bajo la cabeza, que pasaba si él no era lo suficiente para la chica y si se desencantaba, y lo dejaba o se hartaba de él, tantos años siendo abandonado y rechazado no le daban la confianza como para aceptar algo tan grande y luego está el hecho de que a pesar de todo Helga es frágil, y él no puede lastimarla de ninguna forma… nadie puede.

-Por favor Arnold, te acabo de mostrar las evidencias la amas desde preescolar lo sabes, lo sé y da asco, solo tienes que hacer que te acepte y ya está! O vas a esperar a que alguien más venga y se quede con ella? Además no crees que la lastimas más dejándola en la incertidumbre por no saber si la quieres o no? tal vez por eso ella es así contigo, la lastimas tanto que no te quiere cerca!!

Abrió grande los ojos, y levanto la vitas como si le hubieran puesto un resorte en el cuello, era cierto no quería lastimarla y lo estaba haciendo por su culpa ambos eran lastimados, una vez más quiso saltar por la borda-… tienes razón, solo debo acercarme más a ella, que confié en mí y me acepte como algo más!!- exclamó decidido, no más sufrimiento, ni cobardías se acercaría a ella, no permitiría que existieran dudad entre ellos

-pues por lo que vi anoche creo que se tienen demasiada confianza… solo te falta hacerlo oficial- diablos eso le sabia a bilis… puagg

-Geranld!!! Ya te dije que no pasó eso!!!- grito rojo

-y yo no voy a dejar de molestarte con eso, no después del trauma que me hiciste vivir y prepárate por que te pasare la cuenta

-que cuenta

\- la del psicólogo, la del oculista y la de mi médico de cabecera… defender a Pataki no debe de ser bueno para la salud… aun no entiendo que le has visto, se viste como hombre y su comportamiento… aunque se haya calmado un poco muy poco no parece una chica

-GERALD!!!- le dio otro golpe

-ya!! Paz, mejor vamos por Phobe y eso…- nada más termino de hablar se fue corriendo… AL CAMAROTE DE SU NOVIA, sabía que su hermano venía detrás de el

-GERALD!!!- lo siguió enojado

Pero justamente cuando iba llegando a la puerta de las chicas, choco con un chico castaño rubio cobrizo que estaba a punto de tocar la puerta.

-Cuidado chico, arrollas a alguien y luego como lo repones…-sujeto con fuerza al Gerald para evitar que callera, era un muchacho alto, musculoso, torso amplio, brazos ejercitados y fuertes rostro amable y ojos azul grisáceo

-eh si perdón… que hacen aquí con son de nuestra escuela-que detrás del primer chico se otro chico y una chica ambos rubios

-lo sabemos pero venimos a sorprender a las chicas es una sorpresa- habló el chico de cabellos rubios desordenados mirada verde con toque miel y expresión traviesa, como la de un niño juguetón

Arnold había visto todo, los camarotes estaban relativamente cerca, todos sobre un mismo pasillo, algo en su interior se revolvió, conocían a las chicas, conocían a Helga… y ellos para que negarlo eran apuestos, camino lentamente hasta posicionarse detrás de Gerald, taladraba con la mirada a los muchachos, no le daban buena espina, sentía que tenían algo que ver de su Helga, le llamaba la atención la presencia de la chica, también lo tranquilizaba un poco, noto que esta tenía un parecido alarmante con Helga, alta cabello rubio, delgada, pero sus ojos, color miel eran traviesos como si supiera que pasaba, repentinamente esta se movió, avanzó hasta la puerta.

-con permiso chicos, si venimos todos la mismo lugar no tiene caso que nos quedemos fuera- rio con sorna- no creen?- seguidamente toco la puerta

No tardaron en abrir, una pequeña chica con rasgos asiáticos usaba un vestido celeste de algodón perfecto para el verano, su expresión mostraba asombro, veía a la chica y a los muchachos detrás de ella, de a poco una sonrisa de reconocimiento se formó en su rostro…

-chicos!! Tanto tiempo que gusto me da verlos pero pasen por favor – se hizo u a un lado permitiendo la entrada a los muchachos- supongo que su preparatoria también participo en la convocatoria… decía mientras abrazaba a cada uno en forma de saludo.

-así es Phebs- la muchacha rubia escaneo con la mirada la habitación, hasta divisar a la Pataki en su cama, profundamente dormida-veo que sigue dormida…

-si, paso la noche en cubierta y hasta el amanecer…

Arnold y Gerald se mantenían al margen, escuchando atentos, ante este último comentario Gerald codeo juguetonamente al rubio y este le mando una mirada de advertencia; de igual forma se mantenían con expresión recelosa y confundida, de donde los conocían las chicas, por qué tanta confianza… los dos muchachos estaban parados a un costado de la cama de Helga se veían entre ellos con travesura, no le daban buena espina al Shortman.

-oye Patch…- empezó a hablar el blondo desconocido, pero se veía a leguas que planeaba algo…

-si Ross…-el castaño le siguió el juego

-no crees que la gravedad aquí está más pesada?-pregunto con sorna, las chicas que ya sabían de que iban esos dos, y trataban de contener la risa, mientras que los otros dos chicos los veían con extrañeza, no lograban comprender nada

-tienes razón, empiezo a sentirme pesado, el suelo me está jalando- y como si fuera en cámara lenta ambos chicos se hicieron para atrás, dejándose caer de espaldas sobre la menor de las Patakis, la cual despertó de golpe a causa del repentino peso que la aplastaba.

La escena era la siguiente, una rubia asustada y que comenzaba a enfurecer siendo aplastada por dos jóvenes muertos de risa, las chicas restantes y Gerald de igual forma sin poder respirar y un Arnold rojo de enojo, no concebía tanta confianza de esos desconocidos para con su chica, porque sí, era suya aunque ella no estuviera enterada aun… pobre Arnold, si supiera que esto apenas empieza…

por favor comenten :)


	7. CELOS! celos everywhere

CAP.6 CELOS!! CELOS EVERYWHERE…

-EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR…-

-oye Patch…- empezó a hablar el blondo desconocido, pero se veía a leguas que planeaba algo…

-si Ross…-el castaño le siguió el juego

-no crees que la gravedad aquí está más pesada?-pregunto con sorna, las chicas que ya sabían de que ibas esos dos, lo hacían cada que pescaban a la rubia dormida… y estaban tratando de contener la risa, mientras que los otros dos chicos los veían con extrañeza, no lograban comprender nada…

-tienes razón, empiezo a sentirme pesado, el suelo me está jalando- y como si fuera en cámara lenta ambos chicos se hicieron para atrás, dejándose caer de espaldas sobre la menor de las Patakis, la cual despertó de golpe a causa del repentino peso que la aplastaba.

La escena era la siguiente, una rubia asustada y que comenzaba a enfurecer siendo aplastada por dos jóvenes muertos de risa, las chicas restantes y Gerald de igual forma sin poder respirar y un Arnold rojo de enojo, no concebía tanta confianza de esos desconocidos para con su chica, porque sí, era suya aunque ella no estuviera enterada aun… pobre Arnold, si supiera que esto apenas empieza…

-CONTINUAMOS-

Arnold se encontraba rojo, al igual que todos en esa habitación, la diferencia era que él lo estaba de enojo, esos dos estaban sobre SU chica, suya, por fin lo había aceptado gracias a la sesión con su hermano, y también aceptaba que había sido un completo ciego, idiota, cobarde… etc. Etc., el punto aquí era que la chica que estaba en la cama era suya!! Y la aplastaban sin descaro, de donde salía tanta confianza, a Helga no le gustaba el contacto físico.

-MALDITA SEA!!! HIJOS DE SU RETISNADA MADRE, CUANDO LOGRE PONERME DE PIE LOS ACESINARE, LOS AHORCARE CON SUS PROPIOS INTESTINOS, LOS HARE PICADILLO Y SUS RESTOS SERAN BOCADILLO DE TIBURONES!!, QUITENSE AHORA MISMO!! PAR DE IMBECILES- la rubia estaba hecha una fiera, no sabía quiénes eran los que estaban sobre ella, la aplastaban de forma que no podía girarse a ver o si quiera moverse y quitárselos ella misma… no se había detenido a escuchar las risas e identificar las voces, se encontraba aturdida, desorientada, débil, atontada y desubicada; como cada que despertaba por las mañanas o de una siesta… pero eso no evitaba que soltara improperios y amenazas de lentas y dolorosas muertes a diestra y siniestra.

Con el ceño fruncido y conteniéndose por no hacer más escándalo y evitar un despliegue de violencia por su parte, Arnold acató las órdenes de su rubia por ellos, los tomo del cuello de sus playeras y los jalo con fuerza hasta levantarlos de manera brusca y dejarlos a un par de metros de distancia de la Pataki, se puso frente a ella, cubriéndola con su cuerpo, cruzando los brazos tratando de imponerse ante aquellos abusivos…

Las risas pararon de golpe, Phobe se mostraba impresionada, incrédula, la rubia a su lado arqueaba una ceja, con expresión astuta, sin duda ese chico tenia o buscaba tener algo con su adorada prima y se aprovecharía para saber si ese muchacho con cabeza extraña era conveniente para la pequeña de la familia, rápidamente les lanzó una mirada tramposa a sus hermanos que levantaban los brazos en símbolo de paz, ellos la captaron en el momento, jugarían lo más que pudiera con el chico.

La pequeña Pataki se levantaba aturdida y dispuesta a cumplir con sus amenazas, odiaba las mañanas siempre era muy torpe y débil cuando recién se levantaba… elevó su mirada zafiro y el reconocimiento brillo e ellos, todo el enojo quedo en el olvido en cuestión de segundos y una emocionada sonrisa como la una un niño en navidad se imprimió en su rostro- Patch! Rossome!!- grito emocionada y sin tomar en cuanta quien estaba frente a ella, corrió y se lanzó a los cuellos de los chicos, colgándose de ellos en un amoroso abrazo.

Ambos muchachos con un brazo la rodearon por la cintura, formando de este modo un abrazo cariñoso, estaban sumamente felices de ver a su pequeña prima, claro que… eso quedaría en secreto por el momento…. Habían captado el mensaje de su hermana y la mirada amenazante del chico milagro, sería divertido ponerle los pelos de punta al rubio con cabeza extraña

No podía ser cierto, hace unos minutos había aceptado estar enamorado de la chica y decidido hacer que su relación empezara por un camino romántico como novios, y aparecían dos chicos que la abrazaban con dulzura, que la tocaban y estrechaban; tenía que ser una muy mala broma… además ella estaba feliz de abrazarlos!!! Eso hacía que le hirviera la sangre, estaba celoso ¡y que!

Las emociones en la habitación variaban totalmente en cada persona, Phobe y la chica rubia a su lado sonreían cálidamente ante la escena frente a ellas, aunque esta última también hacía un puchero, ella también quería un abrazo… hace ya un par de meses que no se veían con la de mechas rosadas, Patch y Ross estaba encantados de ver a la peque; a hermanita hija de su tía, por otro lado Arnold no sabía si gritar, separar a su recién descubierto amor de ellos, reclamarle a ella por sus sentimientos tan superficiales que a la primera de cambios era todo un amor con dos personas que estaba segura apenas si conocían o reclamarse así mismo por haber sido tan ciego por tanto tiempo y aquí estaban las consecuencias…

-¿pero qué hacen aquí chicos? –exclamaba contenta aun sin soltarlos, y estos le regresaron una mirada de ¿enserio? – lo siento pregunta estúpida…

-HARLEY!!!! ¡Te extrañe tanto!!! Grito Ross- mientras la abrazaba por sobre los hombros y hundía el rostro de chica entre su pecho y cuello – me alegra tanto verte, aunque no puedo decir que este sorprendido de verte aquí… ohh ¡tienes que ver los regalos que te traje!!! ¡Y escuchar la nueva canción que compuse!! ¡Es… simplemente genial!!!

-oye hermano no la acapares, siempre haces lo mismo- reclamó Patch y de un suave jalón la atrajo hacia él para también abrazarla – hola peque, como has estado – saludó cariñoso, pero la peli rosa no pudo ni contestar cuando sintió otro jalón desde atrás, ya se sentía como trompo o papa caliente pasando de mano en mano, iba a reclamar pero…

-hablando de acaparar ustedes dos son unos abusivos, yo también quiero abrazar a Hel- la rubia mayor los miro con recelo

NANI!!! – grito la menor la vez que le regresaba el abrazo, Helga era feliz cuando sus primos estaban cerca, en especial cuando estaba Ross y es que él la tenía muy mimada al igual que su abuela… esos tres chicos eran hijos del hermano mayor de Miriam, William, y los tres siempre le tuvieron mucho cariño a la Pataki, Kalani y Patrick (Nani y Patch respectivamente), eran mellizos y muy unidos al otro, mientras que Ross era más unido a su prima ya que tenían la misma edad…

Kalani era una chica alegre, vivaz, astuta, traviesa, que siempre hace y dice lo que quiere y que adora tratar a su prima como una Barbie humana, a pesar de la cara de sufrimiento de esta última, Helga jamás se negaba, odiaba ser tratada como una delicada princesita pero comprendía lo difícil que era para Nani haber crecido entre hombres y sin una presencia femenina cerca ya que su madre había muerto cuando Ross apenas tenía un año y medio… por lo que resignada Helga se dejaba hacer, además tenía su recompensa cuando después de la sesión de Spa ella y Nani salían a jugar Baseball, Hockey, veían las luchas o simplemente bailaban juntas.

Patch, ese chico castaño, era apuesto, tranquilo, siempre amable y abstraído en su música, le encantaba hacer covers de sus cantantes y bandas preferidas, Patch poseía un voz suave y melodiosa, pero también tenía sus momento con sus hermanos, le gustaba mucho hacer senderismo, escalar, andar en bicicleta a campo abierto y en terrenos rocosos, escalar todo lo que se le pusiera enfrente aparte de los deporte que practicaba el Hockey y el Lacrose eran sus favoritos.

Ross, ese pequeño tornado, siempre inquieto, componiendo música o creando coreografías, era alegre, bastante impulsivo, noble, cariñoso y juguetón, siempre mostraba una sonrisa ente todo, bueno y malo y jamás se dejaba vencer, adoraba a su prima, él y Helga tenían una relación muy especial, siempre se contaban todo, no había secretos entre ellos, ambos podían no decirle algunas cosas a Nani y a Patch pero entre ellos dos era imposible que se ocultaran algo, se conocían demasiado bien…

A pesar de eso, Ross Sabia que Helga tenía un secreto que no le había dicho, le preocupaba, pero no quería hacer sentir incomoda a la Infame Harley Quinn, como solía llamarla, respetaba su espacio y sabía que cuando ella estuviera lista sería el primero en enterarse.

Gerald estaba impresionado, jamás había visto a Pataki actuar como... una chica, jamás había visto una sonrisa sincera y alegre en su cara, era como si estuviera frente a una persona totalmente diferente y desconocida, además noto la vestimenta que esta llevaba la ligera piyama purpura que resaltaban el bien moldeado cuerpo de la verdugo… sigilosamente se acercó a su viejo, hasta ponerse lo suficientemente cerca para que lo ollera susurrar, con una mirada traviesa se atrevió a molestar a Arnold un poco m[as- viejo, con razón te la ibas a tirar, Pataki esta como quiere…

Pobre Gerald, no era consciente de que el Shortman estaba en su límite por lo que una vez más Arnold, de un golpe derribo a su hermano, todos en la habitación voltearon a verlo asombrados, Helga tenía los ojos muy abiertos y se cubría la boca con las manos, nunca había visto al buen samaritano golpear a nadie, la impresión pasó a ser diversión. Trataba de contener la risa y es que ver arranque violentos en el buen samaritano era como ver el cometa Sally, solo ocurría una vez en la vida.

-sabes…-Patch rompió el silencio- creo que eres una persona muy violenta y no estoy seguro de dejar estar cerca de Hel…- hablo con duda… trataba de analizar al chico frente a él, determinar si era bueno que estuviera cerca de su prima o no…

-q ¡que!?- reacciono Arnold,

-Patch tiene razón- apoyó Ross- tratamos de quitarle las manías violentas a Harley y educarla lo mejor que se puede…- se sobaba la barbilla como analizando sus palabras- bien…- tomo una decisión- está decidido, no te quiero cerca de Harley, eres una mala influencia, i cerca de la mala influencia que es ella… para ella misma… tendríamos una bomba en potencia…

-QUEE!!!- grito ahora el cabeza de balón y no era para menos, como que una mala influencia para Helga, ¡ÉL! Una mala influencia para ELLA!! Es ¡enserio?!, no podía con el asombro…, quienes se creían esos dos para tomarse esas libertades de decidir quién se acercaba a su chica y quien no!! solo él tenía ese derecho, o al menos lo tendría en cuanto la rubia fuera oficialmente su novia… -pero quienes se creen que son….- la réplica fue cortada por las estridentes risas de Gerald, Phobe y Helga misma, mientas que Kalani veía con sorna sentada desde la cama de Phobe- pero de que se ríen!!!- Reclamó Arnold- no ven que me están tachando de mala influencia para… para la reina del mal en persona!!! (Referencia: Protegido por la Reina del Mal, fic de Nocturna4)

-Hey!!!- Exclamó Helga- YO NO!!.. bueno si pero igual….- miro ofendida al Shortman- rápidamente volteo a ver a sus primos- chicos, están exagerando, este cabeza de balón de aquí es un buen samaritano, un bonachón… no dice groserías, no hace nunca bromas, siempre hace lo correcto, es casi un santo, uno muy metiche…- se escuchó un ofendido hey desde atrás de ella, pero lo ignoró- en fin, es el ejemplo de buen comportamiento- camino hacia el cabeza de balón- en realidad es la primera vez que veo hace algo así…-le dio un abrazo pasando descuidadamente sus brazos desde un costado del chico y por sobre los fuertes hombros - así que, si van a tachar de ser mala influencia a alguien entre los dos…. – acomodo su mejilla en el hombro de Arnold- esa sería yo.

Para este punto, a Arnold ya no li importaba que lo hubieran tachado de mala influencia, había logrado separar a su chica de esos dos, y ahora la tenía a lado suyo, colgada de su cuello… una sonrisa de idiota enamorado se formó en su rostro, estaba feliz como perdiz, si tenía que vivir golpeando a Gerald para tener estas recompensas por parte de la rubia, ni hablar, su hermano viviría con la cara hinchada de por vida…

-segura Harley…-hablo Ross- mira que no me fio, ahora puso cara de drogado… - Ross lo veía raro, con los ojos entrecerrados

-ehh- volteo a verlo- naa, esa es su cara habitual, no te fijes- le restó importancia-

-oye mi hermano no es una mala influencia, solo muy impulsivo a veces, cuando algo de verdad lo molesta y yo no he perdido oportunidad de fastidiarlo un poco…- justifico Gerald

Los chicos iban a hablar, pero Kalani interrumpió- bueno… ya me estoy aburriendo de todo esto, si Hel dice que el chico es casi un santo, que así sea- hablo viendo a sus hermanos, se giró a ver a los chicos- Mi nombre es Kalani Lynch y mis amigos y familiares me llaman Nani, soy la prima hermana mayor de Hel, y supongo que son sus amigos… -se presentó- él es mi mejor amigo Patrick, y el su hermano menor Ross, Ros es de la edad de Hel y también su mejor amigo… - presento a sus hermanos, con una sonrisa zorruna.

-su mejor amigo…- susurro Arnold, ese había sido un golpe bajo, durante años; toda su infancia había tratado de ser amigo de la rubia y nunca consiguió nada; técnicamente ese susurro había sido una afirmación y si bien Ross era su primo, también era su mejor amigo, por lo tanto no estaría mintiendo al afirmar que…- si Arnoldo, Rossome es mi mejor amigo- exclamo feliz mientras se separaba de el para su desgracia

Pero desde cuándo??- cuestiono

\- de toda la vida- contesto Ross- crecimos juntos – aclaró

-qué?- como que de toda la vida, él también había crecido junto a la rubia, y jamás le dio la oportunidad de ser amigos- yo también la conozco de toda la vida y…

\- nos conocemos desde bebes-agrego- de hecho entre nosotros dos no existe ningún secreto- se acercó a Helga y la rodeo con el brazo mientras sonreía infantilmente.

-… entiendo-bajo la mirada un poco herido, como es que no sabía eso de ella, porque jamás pudo acercarse del modo que ese tal Ross lo hacía, porque si tanto lo amaba como decía nunca lo dejo acercarse…

\- bien, Hel, ve a cambiarte, muero de hambre!!!- era cierto ya era un poco tarde y ellos no había desayunado…- supongo que tus amigos se sentaran con nosotros no?

-más bien ustedes con nosotros- trato de componer Gerald en pos de su pobre hermano cuya alma estaba por los suelos

-lo siento querido, familia- se apuntó con el dedo y luego a los chiscos y Phobs- gana a amigos-termino con burla

-Phobe es su mejor AMIGA- resalto, como si no supiera lo obvio- por si no lo habías notado- debatió el moreno

-te equivocas, plumero francés- interrumpió Helga con risas de fondo- Phobe no es mi mejor amiga- lo miro con sorna, lo que hizo que él y Arnold abrieran grande los ojos, como era capaz de decir eso tan tranquila?!, de reojo voltearon a ver a Phobe, pero ella sonreía con calma y afecto a la rubia… pero que rayos?- ella- avanzo hasta ponerse a un costado y escracharla con cariño- Phobe es mi hermana, y me vale lo que otros digan, quedo claro- amenazo con el puño

-Harley!! Ya sé que quieres mucho a Phobs, nosotros también, te lo juramos, pero… peque, muero de hambre!! Es neta!!!- exclamó con cara de agonía- y si este suculento cuerpo, esculpido por los dioses no recibe alimento en los próximos minutos, me convierto en caníbal y te muerdo!- termino por amenazar Ross

-ya voy ya voy- se separa de Phobe y camino hasta su maleta por algo de ropa, unos pans grises y una clusa de manga larga blanca y muy holgada

-A DONDE CREES QUE VAS CON ESO- grito alarmada Kalani

-a cambiarme- contesto como quien no quiere la cosa y hablara con una persona con retraso mental, Phobe, Gerald y Arnold no le veían nada de malo en la elección de ropa de la rubia, siempre vestía de ese modo…- no ves que Rossome amenazo con morderme?- alzo una ceja

-TU no saldrás de aquí vestida de ese modo!!- Nani estaba horrorizada como es que su prima se iba a vestir como pordiosero!!- tienes un estilo para verter muy bueno como para que uses eso- hizo una mueca de asco

\- de que hablan.. Helga siempre viste de ese modo…- inocentemente hablo Arnold

-QUEEEE!!! – ahora si estaba horrorizada y Helga quería saltarle a la yugular a su amado por tirarla de cabeza- no es cierto ella suele vestir con shorts y jeans desgastados minifalda y vestidos de algodón muy estilo los 90s!! No eso!! –

\- en realidad Nani, Helga siempre viste con pans, Jeans y playeras varias tallas más grandes que la de ella… no sé por qué te alarmas tanto…

-Harley… -suspiro Ross con resignación- te has estado escondiendo de todos verdad, que te he dicho acerca de eso… no está bien, tu eres tú y debes de mostrarte cómo eres…- quería agregar más cosas pero fue interrumpido por Helga

-ya!! Ya entendí – no quería que siguiera por ese rumbo y menos estando Arnold y Gerald Presentes, ellos no tenían por qué enterarse de nada… regresó sus pasos hacia su maleta y tomo una playera negra con alguna clase de estampado y unos pans iguales a los anteriores pero más ajustados, pero tan pronto como se giró Nani le había arrebatado la ropa de la mano, la veía con reproche y decepción, fue la mayor quien por su cuenta busco dentro de la maleta de la menor y saco un vestido de algodón rojo con franjas horizontales negras y se lo entrego.

-no en mi presencia Pataki… nunca más y me pondré de acuerdo con tus amigos, no permitiré que andes por la vida- le entrego el vestido bajo la mira amenazante que no aceptaba replicas, normalmente Helga no se dejaría y le valdrá un pepino mordido lo que le dijeran acerca de su forma de vestir, pero y al igual que con su abuela, Helga le tenía mucho cariño a Nani y sabía que todo lo hacía por su bien, además no era como si la fuera a obligar a ponerse un pomposo vestido rosa lleno de holanes y moños… solo la obligaba a vestirse con su propia ropa la que ella misma había comprado y en varias ocasiones modificado y hasta diseñado… además si la persona más importante para él, el chico que tanto amaba, ya conocía sus secretos, que más daba que la viera vestir al puro estilo Pataki y que más daban los demás ya no se ocultaría más… bueno ocultaría su cola… pero de ahí en fuera, y como diría Ross, cuidado mundo, una sexy Lynch viene por ti!

Ante la atenta mirada de los chicos y para su impresión por no hacer rabietas, simplemente tomo el vestido y avanzo una vez más a la maleta, habían supuesto que iba a ignorar olímpicamente a su prima, pero en lugar de eso, la rubia menor se colgó el vestido del hombro para sacar de la maleta una camisa de mezclilla y ropa interior… encaje granate… por lo que pudo deducir Arnold desde su lugar… esta demás decir que el pobre chico se sonrojó al imaginar a la rubia usar algo, cualquier cosa de encaje y de ese color tan… llamativo.

Sin decir nada se dirigió al baño del camarote a cambiarse, dejando a unos complacidos y a otros asombrados…

-es mi imaginación o Pataki acaba de aceptar una orden sin pelear?!- era inverosímil

-hablas de Hel como si fuera incapaz de hacer algo sin pelear- comento tranquilamente Patch

-porqué lo hace, siempre pelea grita e insulta a todos!- debatió el moreno

-Harley es difícil, lo sabemos y obviamente lo saben- comento despreocupadamente Ross sentado sobre una cómoda- pero no imposible de tratar, solo debes saber cómo- terminó con una sonrisa amable y juguetona

\- porque la llamas Harley, su nombre es Helga- se cruzó de brazos Arnold, ya le estaba hartando que la llamara de ese modito y que Helga simplemente lo pasara por alto- si fueras su amigo lo sabrías… y no le cambiarias el nombre

Ross solo lo miro a los ojos y sonrió grande, oh, él no sabía…- no lo has notado?- pregunto como si fuera un niño hablándole a un adulto que no entiende…

-notar que?

-Ella es Harley…. –de un salto bajo de la cómoda y extendió los brazos al cielo- ELLA ES LA INFAME HARLEY QUINN!!- grito y luego con un dedo lo apunto- del mundo real claro está- termino de decir juguetón…

-que… - ok este chico estaba más loco que una cabra, que Helga era Harley Quinn…

-ohh vamos!!!- acaso eran ciegos, como no lo notaban!!- acaso no ven, no la ven!!- insistió- alta, rubia, ojos azules, un sentido del humor un tanto retorcido, valiente, tenaz, temeraria, bromista, apasionada, disfruta con la pena ajena y siempre tiene planes locos, algunos le explotan en la cara pero muchos otros termina tan victoriosa como Jack Sparrow, y hace que te preguntes, lo planea o actúa conforme a la situación?- terminó de explicar

-ok… si eso tiene sentido- hablo Gerald

-vez-animo Ross- es Harley!- la apunto con ambos brazos, los chicos no se habían dado cuenta, pero Helga había salido del baño ya vestida; un vestido rojo con franjas de algodón tipo playera, se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, le llegaba a media pierna, por lo que dejaba a la vista sus moldeadas piernas, para disimular un poco su desarrollada delantera, se había puesto la camisa de mezclilla sobre el vestido, la dejo abierta y le había arremangado las mangas hasta por debajo de los codos, su cuello era adornado por un choque de los años 90 y como calzado unos desgastados converse negros de botín con las agujetas amarradas alrededor de sus tobillos, llevaba el pelo suelto y ni una gota de maquillaje, pero le robaba el aliento a Arnold, y una vez más Gerald entendía por que su hermano había terminado con la rubia en la piscina…

-te traigo una cubeta hermano… - Gerald le susurro al rubio- harás que nos hundamos si no sierras la boca y dejas de babear- se burló- lo admito… tu chica sí que se tenía bien guardada- Arnold voltio a verlo para fulminarlo y esperar que se convirtiera en cenizas- tranquilo viejo, es tuya, por muy buena que este yo amo a Phobe así que guarda tus instintos asesinos para los demás

-y bien, nos vamos?- acto seguido, todos empezaron a salir de la habitación, siendo Arnold y Helga los últimos en salir, este la tomo de la muñeca y la retuvo, tenía una duda que lo carcomía, bueno en realidad eran varias pero esas preguntas no podía hacerlas ahí.

-que pasó Arnoldo? Cuestionó

-ellos… él, sabe?- la rubia lo miro con curiosidad, no comprendía la pregunta y él lo capto, suspiró intentando formular una frase coherente

\- me refiero a que… si Ross… sabe tu secreto- volvió a cuestionar

-… no, no he tenido el valor de decírselo- bajo la mirada, se sentía culpable, nunca le había ocultado nada a Rossome y ahora que lo hacía, sentía que traicionaba un acuerdo no escrito ni verbal…

-y quieres hacerlo- noto la reacción en su rubia y no le gustó, sintió un retortijón en el estómago que le dieron ganas de vomitar

-si… Rossome es mi mejor amigo y nunca le he ocultado nada…- continuo, no percatándose del respingo que dio Arnold y de su cara de sufrimiento

-que significa Rossome- pregunto, ella siempre ponía apodos molestos y seguro eso le subiría los ánimos, saber que a él también lo insultaba y tal vez de manera más cruel e ingeniosa…

Es un juego de palabras a su nombre "Ross" le agrego la palabra "handsome" y queda Rossome…- explico mientras emprendía el paso al comedor del barco; golpe bajo, muy, muy bajo, patada en las partes nobles, así lo sintió Arnold; frunció el ceño molesto, a él siempre le ponía apodos insultantes pero a ese tal Ross… a él lo alababa, definitivamente esto era guerra, se enfrentaría al rubio con todo, luchara con uñas y dientes y simplemente no se daría por vencido, ese… no le robaría a su chica… respiró profundamente y la alcanzó en el pasillo, era hora de entrar en acción, la llenaría de atenciones y mimos, tantos que lo alucinaría y la volvería loca de amor por el… pobre iluso, él ya tenía todo eso y no se daba cuenta.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL COMEDOR DEL BARCO…=

El comedor del barco, una sala amplia y rectangular , se encontraba bajo cubierta, lucia como una cafetería normal, en un extremo estaban las grandes puestas por las que se ingresaba y del otro una gran barra de bufet que separaba al comedor de la cocina, al centro tres hileras de seis mesas de madera, amplias y rectangulares, de lado derecho las paredes eran decoradas con pinturas de barcos, paisajes marinos y por supuesto creaturas marinas, y del lado izquierdo amplios ventanales gruesos que permitían la vista al cielo y a las aguas mismas, era divertido cada vez que te asomabas por las ventanas te sentías como en el interior de una pecera, en una de las esquina como decoración se encontraba un viejo timón perteneciente a un antigua barco, cuando estos aun eran de madera, del techo colgaba elegantes candelabros dorados que iluminaban la sala y el piso era de madera pulida.

En la sala se encontraban en una mesa del lado derecho a todos los docentes que hacen de niñeras de los hormonados adolecentes, platicaban animadamente de como ay a pesar de estar ahí como niñeras iban a disfrutar del viaje, además de que llegaban al acuerdo de que todos los docentes se encargarían de los alumnos no importaba que estos no pertenecieran a la institución para que laboraban, de ese modo se tendría un mayor control sobre ellos…

Del lado del ventanal y más al centro los alumnos se agrupaban con sus propios compañeros de escuela, aún no se sentían en confianza para convivir con los de las otras instituciones… la tercera mesa del lado del ventanal era ocupada por la preparatoria Ps 120 de Hillwood, específicamente por la antigua pandilla que solía reunirse en el campo Gerald en la infancia, entre ellos la reina del cotilleo, el chisme y el rumor, de alguna u otro forma Rhonda Wellington Lloyd era siempre la primera en enterarse de las jugosas noticias y la que se encargaba de esparcirlos también, todos y cada uno de los rumores, debían pasar por su sello de aprobación.

Momento antes su fiel esclavo y adorador la había detenido en la entrada del comedor, alegando que tenía para ella la noticia del siglo, una que involucraba a Helga G. Pataki, y se lo daría a cambio de una cita romántica, dos horas como máximo, por la tarde en cubierta superior y él no se aprovecharía de la situación, ese era el acuerdo, un precio elevado si involucras a Thadeus "Curly" Gamelthorpe en la ecuación, sin embargo cuantas veces en la vida puedes enterar de una jugosa noticia de Helga Pataki, tan escandaloso que hará que pongas el grito en el cielo y que durara como leyenda por toda la eternidad en la vida escolar, simplemente no podía darse el lujo de rechazar algo así, había considerado hacer que había considerado que Stinky, a Sid o a Harold, pero ese pequeño monigote había desarrollado temor en sus compañeros, no se atrevían a traicionarlo, el malandrín como solía llamarlo Pataki era peligroso y aún más cuando se quería vengar así que era mejor no provocar su furia…

Con todo el dolor en sus sandalias Caprini, aceptó, tenía que enterarse… ; Casi le da un infarto, la noticia no era jugosa, sobrepasaba los límites de un buen chisme, esto sin duda esto la subiría de nivel, ahora tenía poder sobre Pataki, que debía hacer… usar el chisme a su favor o difundirlo y ver el mundo arder a sus pies cual emperatriz, ambas opciones eran muy buenas… podía tener a Pataki en la palma de su mano y hacerla su esclava hasta que se hartara de ella incluso también a Arnold, el como consejero autoproclamado de la ciudad guardaba una enorme cantidad de chismes… por otro lado difundirlo le daría el respeto y poder sobre el resto de la prole… sería prácticamente intocable… que hacer, que hacer, un gran dilema y un mundo de posibilidades se abría a sus pies.

Por el momento lo meditaría, necesitaba que todo quedara bajo el agua, por Prada, debía darle un bono extra a Thadeus para hacer que él y sus pulgas se mantuvieran callados hasta que ella lo decidiera… mientras tanto debía actuar rápido esto no se le podía escapar de las manos, tomo su celular último modelo y con dedos agiles texto a… CURLY… "bono extra si mantienes tu boca cerrada y la de tus amigos, esto no puede saberse hasta que yo diga" enviar.

No pasó ni medio minuto cuando recibió respuesta, sonrió con altivez; "Lo que mi reina ordene, nada se sabrá. Pd. Muero de ansiedad por nuestro encuentro mi adorado bon-bom Gucci" leyó rápidamente, iugg perdedor… hizo una mueca de asco y con todo el estilo de un Lloyd hizo su entrada al comedor.

Escaneo rápidamente el lugar, amaba este barco, sin duda estaba a su altura, debía darle crédito a Pataki, ella había ganado en muchas categorías, lo que sin duda había contribuido en gran medida para ganar el viaje…; camino con soltura y elegancia hasta la mesa donde la esperaban sus compañero de clase, se sentó junto a Nadine y Lila; la rubia aún no se encontraba en el comedor, ni ella ni Arnold, que conveniente… sonrió con astucia sin prestar atención a los comentarios de sus amigas obviamente también faltaban Gerald y Phobe, pero considerando que ellos eran los mejores amigos de la pareja caliente… analizaría primero el comportamiento del rubio y dependiendo de eso daría fe de que algo hubiera ocurrido entre ellos…

No paso mucho tiempo para que las puertas se abrieran, al principio no presto importancia, habían entrado un par de rubios, si pero no sus rubios, pero después noto que detrás de ellos estaban, Phobe, Gerald, un castaño muy apuesto Arnold y… Oh. Por. Armani. Esa era Pataki?!

La rubia en cuestión hacia una entrada triunfal, o al menos así lo consideraban todos aquellos cuyas miradas eran robadas, desde cuando Helga G. Pataki tenía ese cuerpo y sentido del estilo, si, era un estilo muy de los noventa, algo vintage con toques grunge, pero ella lo hacía lucir como siempre hubiera sido ese su estilo…

La pandilla estaba con la boca por los suelos, no podían con la impresión, si bien ella había cambiado con el tiempo y ya no era esa matona que conocieron desde Kínder Garden, la chica no llamaba la atención por… por ser hermosa, más bien por sus expresiones artísticas y su acido carácter, los chicos la veían como si la descubrieran por primera vez, Alan, Lorenzo y Stinky. la veían con emoción, deseo… las chicas si bien unas con aprobación, otras con celos, envidia por otro lado Brainy y Eugene, ese pequeño eterno residente del hospital la veía con orgullo, aunque el primero también con anhelo amoroso y romántico.

Los chicos y chicas de las demás prepas reaccionaban de manera similar, algunos con reconocimiento y otros tantos con deseo de conocerla; para fortuna de Rhonda, la chica en cuestión y las personas que la acompañaban se sentaron en otra mesa, estudio atentamente la actitud del Shortman;

Por Cartier! Estaba totalmente pendiente de ella… la observaba con devoción, le abrió la silla para que se sentara, se la acomodo también, se sentó junto a ella, y destruía con la mirada al otro rubio…. Era un hecho algo realmente importante había pasado entre ellos… sonrió con astucia, esto sería muy divertido…

-permítanme chicas, necesito evaluar de cerca el nuevo look de nuestra princesa celta…- se levantó de su asiento y a paso ligero, contoneando las caderas, se dirigió a la mesa donde se encontraba la rubia.

Se acercó por detrás de ambos rubios y apoyó sus manos en los hombros de Arnold y Helga- que tal Helga Querida…- hablo con voz melodiosa y calmada, de esas que usas cuando sabes que haz ganado, un escalofrió recorrió la espina de ambos chicos, pero Helga disimuló.

-que hay princesa, que te traer por estos rumbos- saludo con desinterés ante la atenta mirada de sus primos y amigos- que te trae a mi reino, no sueles honrarme con tu presencia solo porque sí

-lo sé querida, pero no quería perder la oportunidad de felicitarte por tu nuevo look, es tan… tú- analizó su vestimenta- algo estancada en los 90 debo agregar, pero luce natural en ti… - Helga iba a contestar con un comentario mordaz, sin embargo Rhonda se adelantó- por cierto querido Arnold…- el aludido levantó el rostro en confirmación de que la escuchaba- como pasaron la noche tú y Helga, la gozaron…?- remató para retirarse del comedor con una divertida mueca en su rostro dejando a unos petrificados rubios en la mesa, causando la curiosidad en los demás ocupantes de la misma….

Continuara….

Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews de ánimos muchos de ustedes me preguntaron quiénes eran los muchachos, pues ya ven, solo eran los primos de Hel y no saben nada del secreto… aún falta presentar personajes, habrá más sirenas en la historia y en el barco… aparte de Hel, de verdad espero que hayan disfrutado del cap. Por favor comenten y díganme que les ha parecido, cuéntenme sus teorías y presentimientos eso me animara a darle un rumbo a la historia.

Mientras tanto mil graxx a mi amichi del alma Cosntantine, a Guest, Tenya13, diana carolina, patriiciia.franco, thewonderlandcheshire20, elisa20da,Sakura.Ayase, Elisa Lucia V 2016, Agustina Luz873 Olusum Annavi, Milanh y mikuymikuhatsune. Lamento no haberles contestado el review, hago todo esto desde mi celular y no sé cómo hacerlo, si alguien sabe porfi que me diga, mil gracias por sus comentarios de ánimo y me alegra mucho leer sus comentarios, por favor no dejen de hacerlo.

Nos estamos leyendo chic@s, les envío un abrazo psicológico y hasta la próxima.

Bye


	8. ALIADO -RIVAL

7 ALIADO-RIVAL

-EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR…-

Se acercó por detrás de ambos rubios y apoyó sus manos en los hombros de Arnold y Helga- que tal Helga Querida…- hablo con voz melodiosa y calmada, de esas que usas cuando sabes que has ganado, un escalofrió recorrió la espina de ambos chicos, pero Helga disimuló.

-que hay princesa, que te traer por estos rumbos- saludo con desinterés ante la atenta mirada de sus primos y amigos- que te trae a mi reino, no sueles honrarme con tu presencia solo porque sí

-lo sé querida, pero no quería perder la oportunidad de felicitarte por tu nuevo look, es tan… tú- analizó su vestimenta- algo estancada en los 90 debo agregar, pero luce natural en ti… - Helga iba a contestar con un comentario mordaz, sin embargo Rhonda se adelantó- por cierto querido Arnold…- el aludido levanto el rostro en confirmación de que la escuchaba- como pasaron la noche tú y Helga, la gozaron…?- remató para retirarse del comedor con una divertida mueca en su rostro dejando a unos petrificados rubios en la mesa, lo que causando la curiosidad en los demás ocupantes de la misma….

-CONTINUAMOS-

La mesa estaba casi en total silencio, Arnold se atragantaba con el jugo de naranja que bebía, Gerald estaba a punto de tirarse al suelo y reír a pierna suelta, aunque también le intrigaba saber cómo se había enterado Rhonda, es que acaso esa chica tenia ojos y oídos en todas partes, Phobe, se estaba poniendo roja, como que si habían gozado pasar la noche juntos, acaso anoche… Oh. Por. Dios. Acaso ellos dos… Nani levantaba una ceja interrogante, Patch había dejado caer la fruta de su tenedor cuando estaba a punto de introducirla en su boca y Ross pálido, casi a punto de hacer un berrinche cual niño pequeño.

Por otro lado, Helga no estaba asustada… estaba entrando en pánico pensando que tal vez descubrieron sus escamas

-Y bien…- aun con la ceja elevada y una mirada inquisitiva Nani empezó a hablar- que fue exactamente lo que gozaron anoche

-Helga Geraldine Pataki, quiero que me expliques en este mismo instante qué diablos hacías anoche en cubierta y por qué valiste al camarote entrada la madrugada… y por qué entendí con Arnold- exigió saber la de ascendencia asiática, estaba molesta por la falta de confianza, indignada, es que acaso no había demostrado ser una buena amiga, que la apoyaba en todas sus locuras y la sacaba de los aprietos en los que se metía, como mejor amiga de la princesa de las tinieblas, con el tiempo había aprendido cómo funcionaba la chica, sus puntos débiles y las maneras más eficaces para vengarse de su mala amiga…. Por lo pronto se quedaría callada, Helga era incapaz de mentirle a sus primos, o al menos a Ross, y por el sabría lo que sucedió, ya después de eso desarrollaría un plan para vengarse…

-Por San Patricio…- murmuro Patch- ya no tengo hambre- con un gesto de desagrado y lamento empujó lentamente su plato hacia al frente para retirarlo de su alcance, se hacían una idea de lo que su adorada prima y el rubio había hecho anoche, y no quería pensar en ello…

-si Harley- porque no nos dices que hacías anoche en cubierta hasta la madrugada…- el tono de Ross era serio y la veía con reproche, puede que fueran de la misma edad, pero para él y sus hermanos, Harley, a pesar de que era una chica sumamente independiente y que siempre salía adelante sola, era su pequeña hermanita, no podía, no concebía que su hermanita estuviera a solas con un hombre o si quiera que tuviera algo con uno.

Estaba consciente del amor que le tenía al chico rubio, a Arnold, ella misma se lo había contado y de hecho solo él lo sabía a parte de Phobe, por eso había reconocido al joven Shortman; estaba al tanto de todas las locuras que la chica hizo en el pasado desde las sombras para ayudar a su despistado amo, y de cómo se arriesgó en más de una ocasión para ver una sonrisa en su rostro, lo comprendía, lo veía tierno y sabía perfecto que ese amor que su prima/hermanita le tenía al cabeza de balón era totalmente real y sincero; en más de una ocasión lo insultó por ser tan ciego, cuando Harley le contaba sus anécdotas o le leía la poesía que escribía a su enamorado; le molestaba que este simplemente no fuera capaz de ver el maravilloso ser que tenía a su lado; siempre se ganaba un golpe cuando sacaba eso a relucir y la mirada del mal…; por eso cuando lo vio detrás del moreno esta mañana frente a la puerta de la rubia, lo reconoció inmediatamente, pensó que finalmente ese ciego estaba viendo la luz frente a él y decidió ayudarlo o guiarlo en el camino…

Jamás se imaginó que este ya había llegado a la meta… por lo que Helga le contaba de él, que era todo y sentía que ya lo conocía como la palma de su mano, se supone que el chico llegaba a Santidad, y que sería tan denso que cuando por fin lo tuviera enfrente le daría tiempo a acostumbrarse a su presencia cerca de su pequeña niña, como era posible que… acaso solo la estaba usando… eso sí que ¡no! nadie usaría a nadie de su familia y como que se llamaba Ross, haría que Shortman se hiciera responsable de sus actos!

-ehh…- Helga no sabía que contestar- estaba en parálisis pensando que la habían descubierto, por otro lado Arnold, si sabía a lo que se referían.

-dime Harley- la alentó con voz calmada- ¿acaso ustedes son novios?-quiso saber, si era así, solo debía vigilar su "cuñado" para que mantuviera su existencia a distancias decentes de la niña

-… no- contesto confundida, ¿eso que tenía que ver con su escamoso problema? – porque… ¿por qué preguntas?

-entonces… ¿qué hacían anoche?- Nani pregunto directamente a Arnold, que estaba nervioso y pálido hasta la médula y un poco de molestia se instaló en él porque su hermano no era de ninguna ayuda, el muy traidor estaba que se partía de risa, faltaba poco para que se tirara al suelo y rodara… cuatro inquisitivas miradas amenazaban con hacerlo desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, Arnold sabía perfectamente a que se referían, por los reclamos de Gerald de esa misma mañana y comprendía perfectamente porque Helga no entendía y no sabía qué hacer, sintió un poco de pena por ella, quería abrazarla y consolarla, decirle que todo estaba bien, su chica debía estar asustada de que hubieran descubierto su mítico secreto…

Bajo la mesa y sin que "nadie" lo notara, tomó la mano de Helga ya la estrechó para infundirle un poco de confianza y apoyo, tratando de decirle sin palabras que todo estaría bien, y al parecer surtió efecto, porque la chica le regresó el gesto apretando su mano también y con un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-lo cierto es que Helga y yo no tuvimos… no hicimos nada indebido anoche, nadamos un poco en la piscina, platicamos toda la noche y….- sus mejillas se colorearon, recordar esos besos le llenaban el corazón, pero por otro lado Ross escucharía… no es correcto, pero le demostraría que Helga tenia de alguna forma preferencia por él- y nos besamos un par de beses, eso es todo, Gerald nos vio anoche cuando…- se atraganto con su saliva, la mirada de Kalani y Phobe le estaban dando miedo…- cuando nos besábamos en el agua, ¡pero juro que no tuvimos esa clase de… contacto!- de solo pensarlo le quería dar taquicardia… es decir, no es que algún día no fueran a hacerlo, es solo que… bueno…

-… contacto…- por fin despertó de su ensueño de pesadillas donde hacían experimento con ella en el área 51 y hermosas alucinaciones de una vida de casada con su cabeza de balón, cortesía de ese tierno apretón de manos, de repente todo encajó para Helga, se puso tan roja como el vestido granate que llevaba, ellos pensaban que ella y Arnold habían tenido… sintió alivio y sin querer empezó a reír como loca, por el tridente de Poseidón, ¡su secreto seguía siendo secreto!, no podía ser más feliz, bueno sí que podía, cuando ella y Arnold fueran algo más, mucho más, pero mucho más que amigos, entonces sí que sería feliz- ¡Por Torrance Lynch! ¡No! ¡Obvio no ocurrió eso entre el cabezón y yo!

Arnold se sintió ofendido, eso había sonado como si la simple idea de tener algo con el de esa índole, le resultara una soberana ridiculez y que jamás llegarían a algo así… no se rendiría, se animó, ella dijo que lo amaba y él aunque no se lo ha dicho, sabe que la quiere, que está loco por ella… Helga, sintió la pérdida de la mano de Arnold y se contuvo para no buscar ella misma la mano del chico ¡por que la soltaba! ¡No se daba cuenta que lo estaba disfrutando! ¡Estúpido cabeza de balón!

-es decir, si nos besamos y estuvimos toda la noche hablando, ¡pero no pasó nada de lo que sus cochambrosas mentes piensan!

Phobe se tranquilizó, se estaba alarmando, su amiga era muy imprudente cuando se trataba de Arnold y como su casi hermana su deber era ponerle los pies sobre la tierra; sabía que lo que decía Helga era verdad, pero aun así le cobraría la falta de confianza, por otro lado, para Gerald era el momento de la venganza, esto terminaría pagándolo caro, pero valía la pena… -¿y por qué si solo estaban platicando y dándose inocentes besos, estaban desnudos en la piscina?- termino con una sonrisa burlona el Johansen, inmediatamente ambos rubios fueron taladrados con la mirada, mientras que estos querían degollar a Gerald Traidor Johansen, ya estaban logrando convencer a todos en esa mesa que no había pasado nada, y va el moreno y abre su boca, ambos se dieron cuenta de las intenciones de este, quería hacerlos pasar un mal rato, vengarse… pero se la cobrarían caro.

Ok… imprudente y media era su amiga, ¡desnudos!!! ¡Es enserio!, la miro con reproche, es que acaso se podía ser tan falto de sentido común, tenía que tener una seria charla con ella, uno se esfuerza criándolos de la mejor forma posible y la primera que les das libertad cometen estupideces…

Una nueva ronda de preguntas se iba a desatar, sin embargo a la mesa llegaron dos chicos más, una chica de pelo castaño chocolate, ondulado con mechas moradas y lilas, por las puntas, de ojos grises, tenía facciones muy finas y delicadas, era chaparrita, y delgada, casi parecía una estatuilla de porcelana por su piel pálida y sus facciones como de un hada o duende; por otro lado estaba un chico alto de cabello negro, ondulado pero peinado hacia arriba y desordenado, intensos ojos cafés que reflejaban astucia y juego, su rostro estaba repleto de pequeños lunares que fuera de hacerlo verse mal, le daban personalidad, era alto, delgado, con cuerpo trabajado pero en un mínimo, solo poseía los músculos ligeramente marcados.

La chica castaña llegó por detrás de Patch y lo abrazo por el cuello, recargando su barbilla en el hombro de este.

-hola amor- saludo con voz cantarina y alegre, a la vez que depositaba en beso en la mejilla, mientras que el peli negro tomaba asiento a lado derecho de Kalani y hacía lo propio con ella, cuando ambos hubieron terminado de saludar a sus respectivas parejas, ante la atenta mirada de los demás ocupantes, levantaron la vista, divisaron a cierta rubia, la chica como un resorte se separó de Patch y con una enorme sonrisa rodeo la mesa para tirarse a los brazos de una divertida Helga, ante la mirada incrédula de los otros tres, Hydegerald se sintió indignada, tantas confianzas con esas personas cuando ella lucho por años por contacto y aun así gran parte del tiempo mantenía distancia para no incomodarla…

-oh Harley!- grito emocionada el pequeño duende.- estas aquí, que emoción que estés aquí, en que categorías ganaste, oh ellos son tus amigos- volteo a ver a Phobe, Arnold y Gerald- encantada de conocerlos- se subió a las piernas de Helga y extendió la mano para saludar a los chicos- mi nombre es Alexa, pero mis amigos me dicen Lexa- estrecho las manos de los muchachos con entusiasmo, esa chica era un torbellino de energía- soy la novia de Patrick- lo señalo, los chicos voltearon a ver al aludido, preguntándose como es que un chico tan calmado como él era novio de una chica que parecía había tomado un barril entero de expreso.

Con Lexa aun sobre sus piernas, la joven Pataki giró su torso al lado contrario para saludar al muchacho que la observaba con burla, siempre era lo mismo con Lexa, era una chica muy agradable, pero parecía nunca acabársele la batería, es por eso que siempre vigilaban que no comiera azucares o terminarían amarrándola a una silla…

-que gusto verte pequeña- se acercó y deposito un beso sobre la frente, ante la atenta mirada matadora de de Arnold, cuando hubo concluido, se acercó a los dos muchos y de igual forma se presentó- que hay chicos, mi hombre es Dylan, soy el novio de Nani- saludo despreocupado, valiéndole madres la mirada fulmínate del chico con cabeza extraña- y mis amigos me dice Dylan… así que…- se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

-soy Arnold y él es Gerald- saludo amable aunque con recelo, ahora resulta que todo el mundo tenia plena confianza con su chica como para acercarse, abrazarla y darle besos en la frente y ella se quedaría de lo más tranquila, con todos tenía la confianza menos con él…

Un par de manos extras aparecieron frente a los chicos, cuando voltearon a confirmar quienes eran, se sacaron de onda… eran Ross y Patch quienes extendían la mano.

-no nos hemos presentado antes- explico el castaño, estrecharon la mano de Gerald y después la de Arnold, pero con él lo hicieron con más fuerza de la necesaria, el de Ross, fue especialmente más fuerte; querían demostrar que aún no confiaban en él y que lo estarían vigilando, a Arnold no pudo importarle menos, para él ellos no tenían nada que estar metiéndose en el asunto y lo demostró regresando el apretón con la misma fuerza.

-y que hacían aparte de comer.- consulto Dylan-

-queríamos saber por qué Hel pasó la noche en cubierta con este chico- contesto Nani-

-ummmm Hel…- burló Dylan con una mirada insinuante- así que ya tienes novio ehh, seguro a tu perro guardián le ha caído la noticia en el hígado ¿no?

-y no sabes cuánto- contesto Ross- pero no por que fueran novios, si no por que pasaron la noche juntos y no son nada, no me gusta eso- aclaro con berrinche…

Ahora sí Arnold estaba confundido, no entendía nada, Ross lo desafiaba porque pensaba que… ¿no apreciaba a la rubia?

=MIENTRAS TANTO=

Una pelirroja de ojos verdes y pecas en el rostro, buscaba por el barco a su amiga, Rhonda, antes en el comedor, había notado como Rhonda no les prestaba atención alguna, parecía distraída o concentrada en algo, más tarde la vio muy interesada analizando el comportamiento de alguien, no podía ver a quien pues ella se encontraba frente a la morena; disimuladamente voltio a ver de quien se trataba, grande fue su sorpresa, vigilaba a Arnold y a Helga, le sorprendió también ver que se sentaron juntos, y noto como este estaba totalmente al pendiente de la chica, eso no le agradó.

Arnold parecía especialmente atento a la rubia, ya había notado que este siempre la seguía con la mirada pero nunca pasaba de eso, supuso que con el tiempo se cansaría, así que no le dio importancia al asunto, pero ahora, ahora había algo en la actitud de ellos dos que no le auguraba nada bueno, en especial porque Helga lucia no solo un nuevo look, también en mucha más confianza en compañía de él.

Cuando Rhonda se levantó con la excusa de ir y felicitar a Helga por su nueva apariencia, Lila se hico un poco más para atrás con el fin de escuchar lo que Rhonda decía, la conocía perfectamente y sabía que no levantaba solo por la apariencia de la peli rosada, tenía intenciones ocultas y seguro tenían que ver con la reciente cercanía de esos dos…

Abrió grande los ojos cuando la escucho decir que Arnold y Helga habían pasado la noche juntos y por las palabras empleadas… una corriente de furia la atravesó, se suponía que ella se estaba manteniendo alejada, que no tenía ninguna posibilidad… debía confirma que lo que escucho era cierto; cuando vio a Rhonda alejarse, espero un par de minutos y luego se despidió con una sonrisa de sus amigos y compañeros de clase, trato de llamar la atención de Arnold, pero él estaba más ocupado estrechando la mano de Pataki, sintió celos, pero los disimuló y salió del comedor en busca de la morena.

La diviso por fin en cubierta superior, tomando el son sobre uno de los camastros, así que se acercó con una inocente sonrisa.

-hola Rhonda- saludó dulce, se sentó en el camastro de enfrente

-ahh, hola Lila, saludó con entusiasmo- y como no estarlo, tenía la posibilidad de tener a Helga y Arnold a su merced

-veo que te encuentras muy contenta

-lo estoy querida, me siento como si tuviera un par de manolos nuevos

-¿puedo preguntar el motivo de tal felicidad?-tanteo el terreno- digo, debe de ser algo muy bueno para tenerte así de contenta

-ohh querida es solo que un mundo de posibilidades se abre ante mí, me he enterado del chisme máximo y este me dará mucho poder –hablo entusiasmada, se moría de ganas por contarle a alguien, y es que simplemente estaba en su naturaleza mantener informada a las personas a su alrededor, sentía que si no le contaba pronto a alguien iba a explotar.

-y… ¿puedo saber de qué se trata?- pregunto curiosa, estaba claro que Rhonda le diría pronto, la conocía perfecto y no resistía el no contar/propagar las jugosas noticias

-pues resulta que anoche, que esta mañana cuando los chicos iban al camarote de Gerald y Arnold, los escucharon hablar de anoche mientras todos dormían Arnold y Helga estaban muy ocupados…- empezó a contarle, para cuando hubo terminado Lila se encontraba furiosa, Pataki se las pagaría, nadie le quitaba el prospecto, acaso no sabía con quien se metía, pues así como ella le quitó la atención de Arnold cuando niños, lo haría ahora, lo envolvería dulcemente, haría que se olvide por completo de Pataki, después de todo Arnold siempre estuvo enamorado de ella, y ahora que él se había puesto tan guapo y era conocido y deseado por todas, debía ser suyo.

De reojo la pelirroja vio como Courtney se acercaba, era una chica morena, alta, bonita de facciones ligeras pero definidas, aspiraba a ser modelo, y fácilmente podría aspirar a serlo; en su mayoría era bastante agradable, si no fuera porque le encantaba el chisme, los rumores e incluso inventarlos, eso hacía que todo su encanto se perdiera y que muchos la evitaran; ella era su oportunidad de separar a Arnold de Helga y salir libre de culpas… después de todo Courtney siempre estaba atenta a escuchar un buen chisme.

Cuando Courtney estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para que escuchara claramente y sin que Rhonda se diera cuenta, Lila empezó con su plan.

-¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Que Escandalo!- exclamó falsamente sorprendida, observo como Courtney quien ya se retiraba paraba en seco y las veía de reojo, y como quien no quiere la cosa se recostó en un camastro cercano colocándose los audífonos para disimular, pero la pelirroja se dio cuenta de que en ningún momento la morena encendió el reproductor… ¡Bingo! La gente era tan predecible… - ¡¿entonces dices que anoche Gerald encontró a Arnold y a Helga teniendo relaciones?!- puso cara de alarmada – mientras veía de reojo como Courtney abría grande los ojos por la impresión y rápidamente tomaba su móvil y empezaba a teclear rápidamente.

-¡si,¡ puedes creerlo Arnold y Helga juntos y siendo atrapados en plena… acción… jajaja-se burló- esto es el chisme el año y yo tendré poder sobre esos dos, simplemente seré intocable, nadie se atreve a desafiar Helga o darle la contraria a Arnold, solo tengo que saber cómo mover mis cartas y todo será perfecto- terminó de hablar, pobre idiota, no se dio cuenta de nada, con una sonrisa de suficiencia Courtney se levantó del camastro y se retiró del lugar "antes de ser vista" por esas dos, debía trabajar rápido, si bien en el barco solo estaban los alumnos de segundo de preparatoria de su escuela, eran tres grupos, también estaban los de las otras escuelas y por supuesto , la página de chismorreo de la escuela, pagina que ha existido desde años atrás, creada por los mismo alumnos en la que hablan de todo, una página era anónima a la que, al iniciar curso se les da clave de acceso a los de nuevo ingreso para que la tradición siga su curso, era simplemente perfecto, le ganaría el mandado a Lloyd, sería ella la que obtendría toda la gloría…

Como ya lo había dicho antes, la gente era demasiado estúpida, predecible y manejable, Lila sonrió de lado, su trabajo estaba hecho, ahora solo debía sentarse a observar como el mundo de Pataki ardía en llamas, poner su mejor cara de inocente y brindarle todo su apoyo al pobrecito Arnold…

=VOLVIENDO CON NUESTROS CHICOS=

Nuestros muchachos habían terminado de comer y ahora se dirigían a la sala de usos múltiples, Nani y Patch junto a sus respectivas parejas iban a la cabeza, luego una ofuscada Phobe, junto a un nervioso Gerald que trataba de tranquilizar a su novia, estaba furiosa con su "hermana" y su "novio", porque ninguno le conto absolutamente nada de lo sucedido la noche anterior, estaba molesta, muy molesta por lo que decidió de una manera no muy sana ni madura demostrar su descontento, aplico la de estoy enojada contigo y no te hablo, no te veo y no existes, pero el tener a Gerald queriendo tranquilizarla/contentarla con excusas tontas y queriéndose hacerse el galán con ella… bueno, no era una buena idea, tal vez no era violenta como Helga, su método de hacer sufrir a los demás era mucho más sutil, pero precisamente hoy… se sentía especialmente violenta… debía ser el nivel del mar que le afectaba en el comportamiento…

-vamos nena, ya quita esa cara, por qué no, mejor imitamos a Arnold y Pataki y nos vemos por la noche…- puso su mejor cara de galán de feria, pensando que con eso su inocente chica se sonrojaría como solía hacerlo y se reiría de él, sin embargo el resultado de sus intentos no fueron lo que él esperaba, la pequeña asiática lo dejo sin aliento con su reacción, literalmente, lo dejo si aliento, Phobe le había golpeado en el estómago con fuerza, sacándole el aire y dejándolo doblado en el piso mientras que indignada adelantaba el paso con altivez hacia los primos de la rubia- eso fue un no…?- hablo el moreno entre jadeos, maldita Pataki, le había pegado lo violento a su delicada flor de loto.

Más atrás venían Arnold, Helga y Ross, el primero se negaba a dejar sola a su chica no oficial con el otro y el último se negaba a separarse de la rubia hasta que le explicara algunas cosas, pero siendo como era Ross, este término por hartarse, dejó de caminar detuvo a su prima tomándola de la muñeca.

-¿me vas a decir al fin?- preguntó serio valiéndole que el otro rubio bufara con molestia, que se aguantara él debía cuidar de su hermanita.

-Ross…- con voz cansada y fastidiada de lo mismo- ya te dije que no pasó nada de eso es enserio.

-pero sigue habiendo algo que no me estas contando… verdad- para este punto Arnold ya estaba que sacaba humo por las orejas, quien se creía ese rubio para pedirle explicaciones a su chica – es sobre…-miró de reojo a Arnold.

Un lindo sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de la rubia- no… Ross, pero puedes hablar libremente, él ya lo sabe… se lo dije… otra vez…- desvió la mirada, tratando de ocultar su vergüenza.

-imagino que esta vez no te obligó a retractarte…- fulminó con la mirada, si bien el chico no le caía mal tampoco podía decir que le agradaba, Arnold hizo sufrir a su prima y eso es suficiente para ganarte el resentimiento familiar…

-tú lo sabes…- Ross sabía que Helga estaba enamorada de él y aun así está detrás de ella, era el colmo del descaro, frunció el ceño

-claro que lo sé, Harley me cuenta TODO, señor hago que las personas nieguen sus sentimientos por mi cobardía – golpe bajo para Shortman, sus mejillas se colorearon aún más, sería injusto pelear por ello, era cierto y si alguien defendía a Helga aun de él, no tenía el derecho de reclamar pues solo buscaban el bien de la rubia- a lo que me refiero es que hay algo que me ocultas Harley, y quiero saber que es y si él también lo sabe…- volteo a ver a la chica mientras que apuntaba con el pulgar al otro.

-… si, hay algo, y él lo sabe…- bajo la cabeza apenada, mientras que Arnold no pudo evitar que en su rostro se extendiera una sonrisa de superioridad, al fin, algo en lo que le había ganado a ese… ese, rubito…, ok… no era bueno en los apodos, ya pensaría en algo…- no puedo decirte, y el rubito la miró ofendido- la sonrisa se expandió aún más- aquí, hay demasiada gente, esta noche a las 12 en la piscina te lo diré todo vale?- y la sonrisa se fue a la basura…

-…. Ok- contestó berrinchudo, no quedaba de otra- escucha, ya sabía que me ocultabas algo y no quería presionarte a que me dijeras, tú no haces las cosas bajo coerción, pero todo esto con el chico…

-lo sé y gracias Rossome- le sonrió cálida, mientras que Arnold sentía que le robaban lo que debía ser suyo, bueno lo cierto es que nunca le dirigió una sonrisa así pero se supone que así le sonríes a la persona que amas… él quería que le sonriera de esa forma, bajo la mirada desanimado, no se rendiría, eso lo tenía claro, pero tanta frialdad y desinterés… eso te bajaba los ánimos.

En un acto de simpatía Ross poso su mano sobre el hombro del chico y lo froto queriéndole brindar apoyo, cuando Arnold elevo la mirada y se topó con la de Ross que le mostraba apoyo y lo animaba, se extrañó, pero se sintió animado a continuar, ese chico sí que era raro, animar a tu rival a continuar intentando quitarte la chica que amas… Ross debía ser más idiota que él mismo… pero se sentía identificado, si se encontrara en la misma situación, pero tratándose de otra chica… posiblemente haría lo mismo que él… le regreso la sonrisa de apoyo pero con una mirada retadora.

Ross al notarlo le regreso la mirada divertida, este chico tenía algo que le gustaba, estaba claro que sentía algo fuerte por su prima, sus reacciones eran las de un chico enamorado y bastante celoso- tranquilo chico, llevemos la fiesta en paz- hablo para bajarle los humos- aquí lo que importa por sobretodo es la felicidad de Harley- eso le gustó a Arnold, puede que Ross sea una amenaza pero que ponga a Helga por encima de todo era simplemente de admirarse.

La tarde había pasado relativamente tranquila, los chicos habían decidido pasara la tarde en el interior del barco, un no se sentían preparados del todo para el sol y la brisa marina, se sentían aun aflojerados por el largo viaje para llegar al barco y que mejor que pasarla desparramado viendo películas en la obscuridad y comiendo chucherías que habían introducido de contrabando al barco.

También estaba el asunto de que Helga tenía miedo de salir a cubierta con todos esos idiotas que podrían mojarla y revelar su secreto, estaba nerviosa, la luna la había llamado días antes del viaje, Aquata la quería con ella, quería que fuera sirena por siempre, lo que significaba no volver a ver a sus primos, a su hermana y a su eterno amor, eso la estaba martirizando, tenía terror de ser tocada por el agua salina y jamás volver a ser una persona de dos piernas, de que las aguas marinas la consumieran y no la dejaran volver; volteó a ver a su hermana, se sentía culpable por no haberle dio nada, pero no quería agobiarla con sus problemas, ella ya estaba demasiado presionada con su ingreso a la universidad, clases extras y su novio, no quería que la chica explotara de tensión, pero noto la molestia de la chica, el cómo se alejaba de ella y como de forma un poco infantil le demostraba su enojo… la ignoraba, a ella y a Johansen…

Entrada ya la noche y con Phobe aun enojada con ella, Helga salió de su camarote, no sin antes cerciorarse de que la asiática se encontrara totalmente dormida y con el volumen de los audífonos que se había puesto lo suficientemente alto para que no la ollera salir.

Fuera de su camarote se encontraban sus dos rubios uno con mala cara y haciendo berrinche por que el otro se encontraba ahí y el otro con una sonrisa traviesa por hacer enojar al cabeza de balón, lo admitía, hacer enojar a Shortman era tan fácil que hasta se podría tomar como pasatiempo o competencia… a ver cuántas canas le sacas a Arnold en un día, el que lo logre más veces se gana un Pikachú de peluche.

Sin pensarlo dos veces y sin ver a los chicos a la cara camino directo hasta la piscina, cuando estuvo con los pies al borde de esta y sin voltear a ver a los muchachos que sabía estaban tras ella- querías saber lo que ocultaba…- estaba nerviosa, no sabía cómo empezar- … bueno…- elevo su mirada y la posó en la luna, que debía hacer, las piernas le temblaban, sabía que Ross no lo tomaría mal la noticia, pero aun así…

-Hel... no tienes que…- intento zafarla Arnold

-… pero quiero…-lo interrumpió

-Harley…- empezaba a sentirse mal por su hermanita, la estaba presionando, de un momento a otro Helga dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, tomando impulso se lanzó al agua, de inmediato una luz y burbujas empezaron a salir del agua y de entre el místico resplandor emergió su prima… pero era diferente ahora, su pelo antes recogido en un desordenado moño ahora estaba suelto, ya no había rastro alguno de la pijama que llevaba, su torso era cubierto por sus cabellos rubios y sus piernas habían sido remplazadas por una larga cola azul; empezó a boquear cual pez fuera del agua y de un momento a otro cayo de pompas al suelo impresionado. Por otro lado Shortman se encontraba igual que la primera vez, maravillado, hipnotizado con tanta belleza, no podía apartar su vista de ella.

Lynch empezó a gatear hacia la piscina- … Harley…- el movimiento advirtió a Arnold, protegería a Helga del chico si era necesario

-… si?...- contesto dudosa

De pronto una sonrisa se empezó a expandir por el rostro del Lynch- eres… eres… -tartamudeaba para crear suspenso, mientras que los otros lo miraban atento- eres Harley Fish!! –bromeo al fin, a Helga le salió un Tic nervioso en la ceja y Arnold perdió el equilibrio de la impresión cayendo también de pompas al suelo, viendo con incredulidad al otro chico- así que esto me ocultabas, exijo saber cómo y cuándo paso esto! Ahora! – demando berrinchudo.

-es enserio, después de lo que acabas de ver solo se te ocurre bromear!- Helga le grito enojada, es que su primo no podía tomarse nada en serio! -Criminal!! Ya sabía que estabas medio zafado, pero solo se te ocurre decir Harley Fish!- Atrás Arnold no podía hacer más que asentir, en que cabeza cabía semejante reacción!

-un momento grosera, yo pedí una explicación primero- le corto el royo, se supone que están ahí por el- además que quieres que haga? Eh? Que grite y despierte a todos para que mañana empieces tu nuevo trabajo como atracción de circo?

-no pero-… contesto la chica

-pero nada, ya me estas contando que fue lo que pasó- Arnold simplemente se encogió de hombros, Ross no diría nada pero aun así lo mantendría vigilado, por otro lado Helga empezó su relato, el mismo que le conto a Arnold, agregando también lo que ocurrió la noche anterior quien escuchaba atentamente una vez más.

-y eso fue lo que pasó…- terminó de contar

-haber, haber, haber, déjame ver si entendí, eres sirena desde hace 5 años y no nos habías dicho nada!

-…pues…

-eres, eres una…-Arnold estaba a punto de soltarle un golpe a Lynch, no iba a permitir que se le ocurriera insultarla- ERES UNA MALA PRIMA!- grito indignado

Que… él había dicho… prima… ósea que… - Helga?- llamo la atención de la rubia, y a cambio esta le regresó la mirada en señal de que lo escuchaba- Ross… es tu primo?- para este punto Ross estaba petrificado, la había regado, Kalani lo iba a arrojar al mar, volteo a ver al chico con una sonrisa nerviosa

-si… - contesto Helga de lo más divertida mientras salía del agua y se sentaba entre los chicos, Arnold aun en su confusión le alcanzó una toalla para que pudiera secarse y esta le agradeció con una sonrisa, Arnold se sentía el chico más estúpido del mundo, todo este tiempo había sentido celos del primo de Helga, la fulmino con la mirada, lo había engañado…

-hey no me mires así, jamás preguntaste si éramos familiares, además Ross sui es mi mejor amigo… así que no te mentí…

-eso es cierto, tu solo asumiste que Harley y yo teníamos algo, Nani nos advirtió que no dijéramos nada…-Shortman elevo una ceja en forma de pregunta silenciosa- no le digas que te dije que somos primos, Patch es mi hermano mayor, mellizo de Nani… no nos presentamos como tal por que queríamos saber tus intenciones con Harley…

-bien- soltó un suspiro cansado-no diré nada…

\- genial!!- Helga ya había recuperado sus piernas Ross la abrazo por detrás apoyando su barbilla en el hombro para disgusto de Arnold, de verdad tenía que tener tanta confianza con la rubia, es decir, sí, son familia pero la forma en que se comportaban….- y… Harley… hay algún tipo de cuidado especifico que debamos tener contigo o algo en que podamos ayudarte?- consultó mientras veía con burla a Arnold, que supiera que llevan la misma sangre no significa que va a dejar de portarse como lo hace, y al parecer era de lo más divertido molestarlo

-solo que no digas nada, a nadie.. ahh! Y ayúdame a no mojarme, sería catastrófico y eso pasara…- volteo su rostro hacia él y le dio un beso muy cerca de los labios- no pienses mal, imagina que fue el beso de un bebé- Arnold, bueno él quería ahorcar al rubio

-acaso hay de otros entre familia?- pregunto – pero solo por si al caso… es decir, ya sé que soy sexy y todos me aman, es imposible no hacerlo, mi hermoso rostro esculpido por los dioses es atrayente, y mi físico es de lo más deseable cual chocolate… pero… y esa muestra de afecto?

-reglas de las sirenas, todo aquel que se comprometa a guardar el secreto desinteresadamente se gana un beso y con el tres deseos…- lo vio con la intención de pedirlos ahora, y conociéndolo sería algo estúpido así que lo interrumpió- antes de que hables, no puedo revivir a los muertos, no puedo darte el amor de alguna chica, y no!, no puedes desear más deseos!-lo miro retadora

-bu!! Así que chiste!- miro a Arnold- a ti también te concedió deseos y con las mismas reglas- lo vio asentir- diablos… un ejército de sirvientes zombis sería perfecto…bien… no sé qué pedir… los puedo guardar para luego?- vio a los chicos asentir- genial!! Bien vayamos a dormir, se levantó, sacudiendo sus pantalones de franela- ahh y no diré nada- camino hasta Arnold y le puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros- aquí el buen amigo Arnold y yo cuidaremos que eso no pase!- Arnold lo vio como el loco que es, pero lo acepto, serian aliados para proteger a Helga, pero él lo seguiría viendo como un rival, algo le decía que iban a luchar por la atención de la rubia, tal como dos pequeños reclamando la atención de su madre al mismo tiempo, luchando por demostrar quién es el consentido.

Escoltaron a Helga hasta su camarote, y se dirigieron al que les había asignado respectivamente, antes de que se separaban Ross le palmeo la espalda en despedida y Arnold cabeceo con el mismo fin, se dirigieron una mirada Ross divertida y juguetona que prometía hacerlo rabiar en el futuro y Arnold una retadora.

Mientras tanto en otro camarote, una morena, Courtney, dormía plácidamente, hace unas horas había publicado la noticia, en la mañana todos despertaría con la noticia de que Arnold Shortman y Helga Pataki mantenían relaciones bastante subidas de tono…

CONTINUARA….

HOLA CHICOS!!!! ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPI, DEJENME SUS COMENTARIOS Y CUENTENME SUS TEORIAS DIGANME QUE PIENSAN DE LOS PERSONAJES NUEVOS DE LOS "MALOS" DE LA HISTORIA!


	9. MIRA COMO ARDE

AMICHI! POR UN MOMENTO PENSE QUE NO LO LOGRARÍA, PERO LO LOGRE!!! ESPERO TE GUSTE!!

8\. MIRA COMO ARDE

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR…

Escoltaron a Helga hasta su camarote, y se dirigieron al que les había asignado respectivamente, antes de que se separaban Ross le palmeo la espalda en despedida y Arnold cabeceo con el mismo fin, se dirigieron una mirada Ross divertida y juguetona que prometía hacerlo rabiar en el futuro y Arnold una retadora.

Mientras tanto en otro camarote, una morena, Courtney, dormía plácidamente, hace unas horas había publicado la noticia, en la mañana todos despertaría con la noticia de que Arnold Shortman y Helga Pataki mantenían relaciones bastante subidas de tono…

CONTINUAMOS!

Esa mañana se había levantado un poco más liberada, despertó antes a pesar de que había dormido muy poco, decidió seguir en cama un poco más, observando el mar desde la ventana del camarote…durante 5 años guardó el secreto, tuvo el peso sobre sus hombros, se recluyó de las personas y evitaba a toda costa el agua, ahora dos personas compartían con ella eso que guardaba celosamente, sentía alivio aunque no del todo, Phobe y Torrance Lynch, le dolía que ellas no supieran y a la vez le dolía que Arnold y Ross supieran, pronto debía despedirse de ellos, de todos, darles el adiós definitivo…

El día se acercaba con rapidez, pronto debía unirse a sus hermanas sirenas en el palacio de Aquata y hacer de ese su hogar permanente… ¿sería tan malo disfrutar de los días restantes con su familia y con Arnold? ¿La odiaría después de irse? El pensar en ello hacía que lágrimas amenazaran con derramarse de sus ojos, sacudió fuertemente la cabeza queriendo alejar de ese modo sus tortuosos pensamientos, buscando distraerse tomo su ropa y se metió al baño, se ducharía largo y tendido para que las ideas se fueran por el desagüe.

Para cuando decidió salir del agua ya era un poco tarde se vistió con unos shorts de cintura alta negros y desgastados y una playera holgada y amarrada justo debajo de sus pechos, lo que hacía que una ligera franje de piel saludara al mundo en el espacio libre entre sus shorts y la playera, era purpura y con un Reptar estampado, el mismo shoker y converse negras del día anterior, Phobe, ya se había levantado y la esperaba para ducharse ella también, no le dirigió la palabra, seguía molesta con la rubia, la cual solo bajo la mirada, tomo su laptop, celular y audífonos y salió del camarote y se puso los audífonos "IF" de R5 esa canción siempre la ponía de buen humor, tenía una tonada alegre y una letra pegajosa, en especial el coro, lo sentía tan ella…

Tell me if you could love me, make me, somebody

If you could love me, do

Can you take on my feelings, angels and demons

If you could love me, do

I could be with you

Camino lentamente hasta el comedor mientras tatareaba el coro de la canción, dejó sus cosas en una mesa cerca de la puerta y fue por algo para desayunar… no se había dado cuenta de las personas que estaban a su alrededor, no se había dado cuenta de que las personas la observaban fijamente y murmuraban a sus espaldas, de que las chicas la veían como si fuera la persona más inmoral, celosas y molestas, mientras que los chicos la veían don descaro y deseo contenido, en la fila del bufet los chicos la miraron con coquetería e insinuación, lo que hizo que elevara una ceja con extrañes que se traían esos tipos, y como se atrevían?

Decidió ignorarlo, no quería armar un alboroto y hacer que la castigaran… el día anterior escucho como los maestros los obligarían a nadar hasta desfallecer en forma de castigo, definitivamente no se iba a arriesgar de ese modo y menos por un baboso hormonado que buscaba meterse en sus pantalones o shorts en este caso…

La gente era estúpida y se dejaba llevar por los rumores, acontecimientos ficticios que personas sin una vida interesante inventaba acerca de alguien para sentirse parte de algo, después del incidente con los babosos empezó a notar como todos ahí cuchichiaban sobre algo, Ella simplemente no le dio importancia, las palabras, los chismes iban y venían, era cosa de todos los días, seguramente algún idiota hizo algo la tarde anterior que lo dejó en ridículo y ahora todos se están riendo del pobre diablo ahora; lo que le recordaba que debía tener una seria platica con la Princesa Lloyd, la insinuación de la tarde anterior la podría motivar a hablar de más… lo haría más tarde condado Arnold estuviera presente, si ella se acercaba a simplemente amenazarla seria como una confirmación de lo jamás ocurrido, pero si Arnold estaba ahí, bueno la cosa cambiaba, nadie le negaba nada a su santidad.

Arnold salía de su camarote junto con Gerald, se dirigían al comedor, por el camino se toparon a Phobe y los primos de Helga, Ross alegre dio los buenos días, nada fuera de lo normal, solo pararon su caminata cuando escucharon los chismorreos de unas chicas nada disimulados.

Un grupito de chicas de la preparatoria P.S. 120 estaba reunido en la puerta que daba a cubierta -no lo puedo creer, Helga y Arnold juntos y descubiertos teniendo relaciones!- comento alarmada una chica, Arnold se petrifico, que diablos estaban diciendo y de donde habían sacado eso!

-eso dice la página de la escuela… dice que fue Gerald quien los descubrió en pleno acto…- volteo a ver a su amigo de manera acusadora y este levanto las manos en un acto de demostrar su inocencia, jamás haría algo como eso, le gustaba molestar a su viejo y de paso a Helga, pero llegar a esos extremos…

Por otro lado los primos, sus parejas y Phobe estaban rojos y mucho más, los chicos fruncían el ceño molesto y las chicas estaban alarmadas viendo a Arnold, tratando de buscar una explicación a eso.

-eso no es nada, anoche los vio George en la piscina, dice que salió con su novia…- Ross y Arnold abrieron grande los ojos, se miraron mutuamente alarmados, que más habrán visto la noche pasada!

\- La del programa de artes de California?- como no pensaron en eso, por Dios están en un barco con adolecentes, obviamente no iban a ser los únicos es salir de sus camarotes a media noche…

-si esa, el caso es que anoche los vieron de nuevo juntos y además con otro chico, otro rubio!

-un trio!!- se hacía la ofendida, - no lo puedo creer, que descaro, y que sucios…- comento con desagrado

-te lo juro, George me lo dijo hace un momento- dice que estaban los tres de espaldas a ellos y que vio cuando Helga besaba al rubio mientras que Arnold los veía, que vulgar y sucio… – ok eso ya era ridículo, mira que inventar que Arnold y Helga mantenían una relación amorosa y aparte, hacían un trio con Ross, en que cabeza cabía eso, los chicos se vieron entre sí, incrédulos, eso estaba pasándose de la línea… Patch carraspeo para llamar la atención, las chicas voltearon a verlos, Ross y Arnold las veían molestos, con los brazos cruzados y pose imponente, lo cual, lejos de asustar a las chicas estas los miraron despectivamente, se dieron la vuelta indignadas y salieron a cubierta.

-crees que nos escucharon…-se oyó a una.

-que importa lo que ellos piensen, aquí son ellos los inmorales-le contestó la otra.

Cuando las chismosas se hubieron ido del lugar, dejando a los muchachos solos -qué diablos fue eso!- cuestiono Patch – de donde sacan semejante estupidez

-Oh Por Dios!-gritó Phobe, desde el momento que escuchó a las chicas decir que lo habían leído en la página de la prepa, ella se dispuso buscar de que se trataba todo, encontró rápidamente lo que buscaba, había sido publicado la noche anterior por un usuario anónimo… Ghost Girl- nadie sabía quién era concretamente esa chica, pero era la principal rival de Rhonda, a diferencia de Rhonda que publicaba bajo el seudónimo de Queen Lloyd, esta chica se mantenía en la sombras y ejercía una influencia y control mucho más obscuro y destructivo- es un rumor de Ghost Girl… dice… "Que tal chicos, Se dice por ahí que la Princesa Celta de la Preparatoria P.S. 120 y nuestro apuesto Atleta y consejero: Arnold Shortman, la noche anterior fueron descubiertos por Gerald Johansen en pleno acto erótico, también se dice por ahí que estas actividades se han desarrollado desde hace ya bastante tiempo y que mantienen una relación secreta a base de encuentros casuales, ¿será acaso que la princesa guerrera no quiere que la vean como una simple mortal con sentimientos y hormonas? ¿sera que nuestro jugador estrella siente vergüenza de su atracción por Pataki y por eso no mantienen una relación publica? O ¿será acaso que los chicos mantienen sus morbosos encuentros solo para la satisfacción física, y si es así quien de los dos utiliza al otro?, #sediceporahí #encuentroscandentes #reportaGhostGirl"- eso no es todo… hay muchos comentarios, no solo de nuestro año, también de la prepa en general, comentarios bastante ofensivos que ponen a Helga como… bueno… no la bajan de una chica con reputación dudosa.

Gerald que estaba leyendo por sobre el hombro de su novia, se puso pálido- esto es malo… no la baja de zorra fácil, dicen que seguro te engatuso y sedujo bajo engaños- habló más para Arnold que para los demás- en cuanto a ti, los comentarios de las chicas te ponen como víctima y los de los chicos te tiene por héroe… y empeora, la nota fue compartida al Programa de Talentos de Saint German de California…

-Quee!- Arnold estaba Furioso, le molestaba que lo pusieran como víctima o héroe, como si fuera totalmente descabellado que el pudiera tener una relación seria con la rubia, claro que le molestaba, pero le enfurecía que dejaran la imagen de Helga por los suelos! Ella es una chica más que hermosa con un millón de cualidades y nadie se molestaba en verlas, solo la juzgaban por lo peor.

-haber, primero hay que calmarnos…- trato de mediar Nani, quien era la más calmada del grupo- que fue lo que paso anoche, por qué esas brujas involucran a mi prima en un trio - exigió respuesta

-anoche, estábamos juntos Arnold, Harley y yo, estábamos sentados en la piscina, Ally me contaba lo que había pasado la noche anterior…-Nani elevo una ceja- mira…-suspiró derrotado, debía sacarse algo de la manga y no revelar todo, era aquí cuando sus dotes actorales debían salir a la luz- yo siempre he sabido que Harley ha estado enamorada de Arnold, y la noche anterior por fin, se lo dijo… para esto, ella ya se encontraba en la piscina antes de que el llegara y cuando Gerald los vio, bueno digamos que aquí el cuñado- paso el brazo por los hombros de Arnold- no tiene muy buenos reflejos y tampoco piensa claro bajo presión, porque su solución fue saltar en boxers al agua y "cubrir" a Harley y de paso robarle un beso- Arnold lo fulminaba con la mirada, ese rubio le había dicho idiota-anoche estábamos los tres juntos porque yo quería saber la verdad, resulta que Arnold también está coladito por Harley y de esos enamoramientos de los buenos, por lo que aprovechó en hacer las cosas bien- miró a Arnold a los ojos para que le siguiera la corriente- quería hacerlo formal por que Arnold considera que con Harley es lo mínimo que se puede hacer, y me pidió su permiso para ser su novio- para este punto Arnold se había olvidado de su enojo pero continuaba rojo, solo que ahora de pena, de emoción y con los ojos brillosos, Ross podría robarse la atención de su chica, lo cual continuaría molestándole, pero prácticamente lo estaba convirtiendo en el novio oficial de Helga, debía ponerle un altar… - yo di mi permiso, por lo que Harley anoche estaba de lo más contenta y me dio un beso en la mejilla, eso debió ser lo que ese tal George y su novia vieron anoche-terminó de explicar, con mentiras a medias, a Ross seguía disgustándole que los chicos no supieran como moverse, que Arnold fuera tan lento e hiciera sufrir a su prima y luego encima con este rumor, definitivamente no iba a dejar que hablaran mal de ella y si le podía dar un empujón en su relación con el rubio, pues si era necesario les daría una patada de ayuda, aunque le desagradara compartir a su hermanita… se sentía como un padre que ve a su hija como un princesita y ahora se le estuvieran robando, como en la película de los 90 "El padre de la novia" y él era el padre…

Gerald veía a su viejo interrogante, como es que de la noche a la mañana Pataki ya era la novia oficial de su hermano… Phobe tenía una mira soñadora, el mayor sueño de su amiga al fin se hacía realidad, pero le preocupaba, después de tanto sufrir, además el rumor… no le estaba gustando nada como se estaban desarrollando las cosas y le preocupaba la reacción de Helga, ella tendía a ser un poco, bastante dramática y trágica…

Por otro lado Patch y Nani estaban ahora bastante calmados, si Ross decía que eso había sucedido y que él había dado su permiso para que Helga y Arnold fueran novios, entonces debían respetar la decisión él era el más unido y protector cuando de la rubia se trataba, claro sin contar a la abuela, la palabra de Torrance Lynch era ley y como tal sus órdenes debían ser acatadas. Lexa estaba emocionada, ese chico era el primer novio de Helga y ella nunca había demostrado interés por nadie. Por lo que el chico debía ser muy especial e importante; Dylan, a él le valía madres, si Helga tenia novio y este la respetaba y quería por el bien, eso sí, la pequeña Pataki era como una hermanita y como tal la protegería, pero antes debía encontrar a quien expandía el rumor… esa persona pagaría caro el convertir a su cuñada en blanco de las críticas e insultos.

Salieron a cubierta, y fue muy incómodo en especial para los dos chicos rubios del grupo, todos los veían, murmuraban a sus espaldas, los señalaban, era molesto, muy molesto, pero lo peor eran los comentarios que hacían de la rubia, los cuales iban desde los insultos hasta comentarios de si esta estaría disponible para hacerles el favor a los demás, en varias ocasiones y a regaña dientes tuvieron que sostener a Ross y a Arnold para que no se fueran a golpes sobre los demás.

Como pudieron llegaron hasta el comedor, pero sinceramente ya ninguno de ellos tenía hambre, el ambiente en esa sala era similar al de afuera, todos murmuraban y los señalaban… encontraron a la rubia sentada en una de las mesas con su laptop, y con los audífonos puestos, a veían demasiado tranquila, asumieron que aún no sabía las "buenas nuevas", sin ánimos se sentaron.

Helga elevó la mirada cuando notó movimiento cerca de ella, se topó con las miradas cansadas y molestas de los chicos, de todos, extrañada se quitó los audífonos y elevó una ceja en una muda pregunta.

-te has enterado ya del rumor que anda circulando- consultó Nani

-sabes perfecto que los chismorreos de la gente me vienen importando poco menos que nada… ¿Por qué este tendría que ser diferente?

-porque hablan de ti…- ahora habló Patch

-y…- no entendía a donde querían llegar, las personas siempre hablaban de ella… cosas que iban desde Helga golpeo a menganito por mirarla raro hasta: se le vio sacrificando gatitos para un ritual antiguo celta para hacerse inmortal y tener control sobre todos… a lo largo del tiempo comprendió que no valía la pena hacer bilis por cada idiotez que la gente hacía, además los rumores le deban cierta autoridad y respeto, así que los dejó ser.

-mira- Phobe le pasó su celular- anoche publicaron esto y esta mañana todos lo sabían…

Todos en la mesa la veían expectante, como si estuvieran preparándose mentalmente para salir huyendo en caso de que una bomba explotara, y en este caso ella era la bomba… pero ella solo sonrió con burla

-además se dice que tú, tu NOVIO Arnold- le dirigió una mirada intensa para que captara- yo, hacemos tríos… supuestamente nos vieron anoche cuando me besabas en la mejilla…-completó

Por un momento Helga se paralizó, Arnold que estaba a su lado posó su mano en la espalda de la chica, la cual ya no entendía nada, ¿desde cuándo Arnold era su novio? Ciertamente lo del trio le causaba gracia, poca gente sabia de la existencia de sus primos y la cercanía que tenía con Ross en muchas ocasiones había sido malinterpretada y eso les daba risa, incluso ellos mismos bromeaban con el tema y hasta sacaban ventaja de ello, pero de ahí a lo que se decía… hoy más que nunca confirmaba que las personas eran estúpidas…

-¿no estas molesta?-pregunto Arnold, su ahora novia estaba de lo más tranquila, no lo entendía anteriormente hubiera desatado el infierno en la tierra por nada y ahora que si había una razón…

-lo estoy, porque nadie tiene derecho a hablar de mí, pero ya no soy la niña de nueve años que golpeaba, amenazaba y gritaba a todo el mundo, ahora mis métodos son mucho más sutiles…-sonrió burlona

-debo entender que no vas a dejar las cosas así?...-pregunto insinuante Dylan

-obvio no!- mostró una sonrisa macabra- solo debo descubrir quien invento esto…

-y hacerla arder…-termino con la misma sonrisa

Hacía mucho tiempo que no veían esa sonrisa en Helga, Phobe y Arnold, si bien sabían que eso no auguraba nada bueno, sintieron nostalgia y alegría pues la princesa dormida volvía a dar la cara al mundo.

-Ohhh Harley quiere salir a jugar –pregunto Ross cómo niño pequeño

Poniendo sus codos sobre la mesa, entrecruzando sus manos y colocando su barbilla sobre ellas- Harley va a jugar- afirmó Helga con una sonrisa traviesa de lado.

-y… cual es el plan, sea lo que sea yo me apunto- se animó Dylan.

-Helga… - empezó Arnold

-si me sermoneas te corto!-interrumpió la rubia con el ceño fruncido

Arnold sonrió, las palabras de la chica le confirmaron que lo aceptaba como novio, y en símbolo de paz levanto las manos -solo iba a decir que aunque no apoyo ninguna clase de violencia, repruebo aún más lo que te hicieron, así te apoyo en esto – sonrió bobalicón, y acto seguido le dio un pico de manera rápida, se alejó de ella y la miró travieso, de verdad que lo estaba disfrutando…

Helga por su parte se quedó congelada, con las mejillas cada vez más rojas, cuando hubo regresado a la realidad, frunció en ceño, hizo un puchero y volteo el rostro, se encogió sobre ella misma avergonzada haciendo que Arnold sonriera aún más.

Se escuchó un Awww general en la mesa, los rubios habían olvidado que tenían público… Shortman se puso también rojo y Helga con la misma expresión de berrinche levando el dedo medio provocando la risa de los chicos.

-ay pero que tierno…- un chico alto, moreno, atlético y muy guapo hablo a espaldas de Helga y Arnold, rápidamente voltearon a verlo, y este le guiñó el ojo a la rubia y siguió caminando hasta reunirse con un castaño rojizo también muy apuesto, el cual se encontraba en la fila del bufet.

-metete en tus asuntos Sami!- reclamó Helga abochornada, esto era el colmo, antes ella era casi una diosa y nadie se atrevía a burlarse de ella y ahora ya cualquiera se sentía con el derecho… a su lado Arnold bufó irritado, cuantos más habría de esos te tenían tanta confianza con su chica…

-Helga… el plan…-recordó cansado Dylan –MI QUERER PORTARSE MAL!- gritó impaciente.

-ESTOY PENSANDO EN ELLO, ACASO CRES QUE FACILA PALNEAR ALGO DECENTE!

-planear que cosa? Sea lo que sea yo me apunto- a Helga se le encino el cuero y salto del susto en su asiento, volteo inmediatamente a sus espaldas, Sami estaba otra vez ahí, sonriendo con travesura

-supongo que una venganza en contra de la persona que publicó sobre ti, no?- contesto de lo más calmado el pelirrojo mientras dejaba sus cosas en la mesa y se sentaba – por cierto… soy Jerry, Jerry Thomson y él es Samuel Latimer – extendió la mano para saludar…

-soy Phobe, un gusto… disculpen ustedes de que escuela son?

-son nuestros compañeros Phobs de Sanit German…-contestó Patch

-soy Gerald el novio de Phobe- se presentó el moreno, esos chicos eran apuestos y de Saint Geman salían muchos genios, Artísticos y académicos, tenía que marcar territorio antes que pensaran en acercarse de más a su novia….

-yo soy Arnold, y soy el NOVIO de Helga- los miró retador

-el novio de… Oh! Arnold el del rumor! Helga!! Dinos que tan ciertos son los rumores?!- pregunto chismoso, ok… Helga tenia conocidos muy raros…- es cierto lo del trio?

-el tercero era yo chicos…- hablo divertido Ross

-UN TRIO INSESTUOSO!!- gritó emocionado- que escandalo chica, quiero los detalles.

-ya vez… nos amamos demasiado… tanto que no podemos evitar acercamientos de esa clase – le siguió el juego el rubio

-yo lo sospechaba desde un principio, ustedes prácticamente son siameses… la pregunta es quien comparte a quien tu o Arnold

Ross lo miro ofendido- obviamente soy yo quien la comparte!

Todos en la mesa estaban conteniendo la risa, esto les parecía tan divertido, en especial porque Arnold tenía el ceño fruncido y estaba rojo, el no compartiría a su chica con nadie!! Helga lo miró con burla y enternecida, hace un par de días él no sabía si la quería o no, y seguía sin tenerlo claro, pero le parecía tierno que se pusiera celoso… estaba bien que se ilusionara?

-y? que quieres hacer en contra de esa pobre alma desdichada que se le ocurrió meterse en tu camino?- cambio de tema Sami, le interesaba más el participar en una conspiración con la rubia que cualquier otra cosa.

-GRACIAS- exclamo Dylan-llevo milenios esperando un plan de acción

-pues si dejan de interrumpirme podría armar algo… -reprocho la rubia

El mundo podría estar ardiendo fuera de ese grupo, que cada vez se hacía más grande, pero ellos disfrutaban la compañía, el ambiente, las risas, el amor; quien hubiera dicho que pasar el rato con el terror Pataki y su familia sería tan agradable, por primera vez Gerald veía algo en la rubia de lo que su novia y Arnold tanto defendían, tal vez sea bueno que ellos estén juntos, vio a su hermano tan contento… nunca en ninguna de sus ilusiones amorosas lo había visto de esa forma… este sería el inicio de una amistad disfrazada de rivalidad, porque primero se cortaba un brazo a admitir que Pataki le agradaba o siquiera llevarse bien con ella, sus peleas eran épicas y divertidas….

-bien, el primer paso es descubrir quién es Ghost Girl y hacerla caer

-para eso necesitas un hacker, experimentado y un poco maniaco, la red de le escuela es muy simple, y por eso mismo es difícil rastrear a alguien, se rompería la ley en el proceso, no creo que allá alguien tan loco… -analizó Phobe

-claro que lo hay hermana- contradijo-es un malandrín, obsesivo y psicótico… Curly….

-debemos saber también cómo es que se enteraron, de que estuvieron fuera esa noche, por que debo dejar en claro que si bien yo los atrape esa noche, no he dicho nada a nadie, muy apenas tuve tiempo de hablar con Arnold…

-hablar? más bien gritaste…

La mesa se quedó en silencio, Arnold y Gerald se vieron con los ojos bien abiertos, los habían oído o más bien habían oído a Gerald…

Fueron fulminados, se podría ser más… Helga dio una orden silenciosa, Dylan y Lexa se pusieron detrás de Gerald y entre los dos le dieron un zape que hizo que se diera contra la mesa, Arnold lo vio preocupado, pero también con burla, se lo tenía merecido… sintió una presencia amenazante y lentamente volteo a su derecha, trago en seco, no era justo no tenía ni tres horas con su novia, solo había alcanzado a darle un rápido e inocente piquito, y ya lo iba a matar… le sonrió nervioso, Helga lo veía con intenciones asesinas- en mi defensa… fui emboscado, el me ataco y grito, no tuve oportunidad a defenderme hasta después de su griterío…- culpó se escuchó un cobarde, un dedo y un dominado en medio de toz falsa, sin mencionar las risas burlonas, que dijeran lo que quisieran él no quería morir joven y sin haber amado como Dios manda y mucho menos morir a manos de su amada…. Amada… la amaba.

Helga resoplo molesta, que podía esperar de su novio impuesto ya iba varias en su lista de revancha contra el rubio y se las iba a cobrar…

MIENTRAS TANTO=

Estaba furiosa, más que furiosa, se encontraba encolerizada, fuera de sus casillas y como no estarlo si su principal rival se le había adelantado, como diablos se había enterado ella de la noticia, no sabía quién diablos era, pero ya le había hecho varias y esto era el colmo descubriría quien era y la destruiría.

Ese día se levantó tarde, ya que pasó la noche pensando en que podía hacer con la noticia del siglo… al final se decidió por obligar a Arnold a contarle todos los chismes de los que se enteraba siendo el consejero de Hillwood y si este simplemente no aceptaba pues difundía la noticia, pero todo se le vino abajo cuando al desertar, como cada mañana revisaba todas las redes sociales a las que pertenecía, con el fin de mantenerse al día, como decían sus papás, el conocimiento era poder, sin embargo, vio su oportunidad de oro publicada en la página de chismorreo de la preparatoria…

No le importaba los métodos que se debían usar para dar con esa… simplemente lo descubriría y sabía perfectamente que solo había una persona que podría lograrlo sin hacer preguntas… Curly…

Cuando Lila despertó esa mañana, lo primero que hizo fue revisar la página de la escuela, era perfecto… los comentarios dejaban a Helga como una zorra sin escrúpulos, y a Arnold como a una víctima, sonrió de lo más contenta, hoy sería el principio para ella y el final para Helga, se vistió de manera coqueta, seguramente hoy tendría que consolar al rubio y debía verse bien para atraerlo.

En su afán por verse bien tardó más de lo debido, el comedor cerraría pronto… sin embargo no apresuró el paso, el logar de ello se detenía a escuchar, estaba disfrutando de los murmullos de las personas aún más encantada, escuchaba el como decían que Helga era tan sucia que había obligado a Arnold la noche anterior a participar en un trio con otro chico y que aparte lo limitaba a solo observar… ningún chico soportaría eso… debía estar más que destrozado… ese día todo era maravilloso.

DE REGRESO CON ARNOLD Y HELGA

Arnold estaba molesto, sí, lo estaba y es que de donde salían tantos chicos que tenían tanta confianza con su ahora novia! Es que era… CRIMINAL!!

Al salir del comedor, dejó que todos fueran de largo, detuvo a Helga y la guio a donde nadie pudiera escucharlos, espiarlos o interrumpirlos, se paró frente a ella con mirada molesta y brazos cruzados a lo que ella colocó sus brazos en jarras y con una ceja alzada le regreso una mirada retadora, quien diablos se creía que era es cabezón.

-por qué eres tan permisiva con todos esos chicos! – reclamó

-disculpa?!- estaba escuchando bien, ese zoquete le estaba reclamando algo a ella!- quien demonios te crees que eres, son mis amigos y no te permito que…

-soy tu novio y tengo derecho de reclamar cuando MI chica le permite tantas confianzas a otros

-TU CHICA! DESDE CUANDO LO SOY! SI NO RECUERDAS HACE DOS NOCHES NO SABIAS NI QUE ERA PARA TI!- Auch, golpe certero…

-Ross…

-Ross solo dijo eso para ayudar… pero acaso crees que solo porque él dijo que soy tu novia, de verdad voy a hacerlo!! – la rubia se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo, claro que ahora era su novio, pero ella tenía una vendetta que saldar así que…- acaso crees que estoy tan desesperada por tu atención- cuestiono indignada- pues fíjate que no! Yo merezco más que una simple pantalla creada por mi primo, y hasta que no tengas los pantalones bien puestos y me convenzas y me lo pidas como se debe no tendrás nada de mí, ni podrás reprocharme nada, por años te he visto arrastrarte por idiotas huecas y falsas- el juego se había terminado… ahora de verdad estaba molesta es que ella era menos que todas esas princesitas superficiales… tan poca cosa era… lagrimas amenazaban por salir de sus ojos, pero como que era Harley Lynch, es decir Helga. G. Pataki LYNCH! Que no se mostraría débil- tan poca cosa me vez que ni siquiera merezco una declaración en forma… yo te amo, sí, ese es un hecho, y no me avergüenza decírtelo, ya no, pero mi amor por ti va más allá de un simple noviazgo, yo te veo en mi futuro, quedándote, para siempre y si tu no me ves de la misma forma entonces no te acerques a mí, y no te adjudiques derechos que no te has ganado.

Una vez más, se sentía como el peor bastardo del mundo, ella merecía aún más que cualquiera, cuando le volvió a decir que lo amaba, con la seguridad de que era para siempre, sintió su pecho inflarse, sintió tanta calidez dentro de sí, pero también temor, temor de no ser suficiente, de que lo que el sintiera por ella no fuera suficiente, hasta ahora solo tenía una cosa clara no la dejaría ir de su lado, simplemente no podía, la amaba sí, pero la amaba tanto como ella a él?

Ella estaba a punto de irse así que la abrazo, la abrazo por sobre los hombros y la acercó a él todo lo que se podía, como ahora él era más alto y le sacaba una cabeza, la cabeza de la chica quedó entre el pecho y el hombro del rubio y él acomodó su rostro sobre la cabeza de ella, de modo que podía oler sus cabellos- te amo…-susurró-me he dado cuenta de ello, simplemente no puedo está lejos de ti, pero tengo miedo que mi amor no sea tan grande y maravilloso como el tuyo, y tienes razón durante mucho tiempo estuve detrás de chicas que no valían la pena, pero tu mereces mucho más, por favor permíteme, déjame ser tu novio y cortejarte al mismo tiempo, que pido demasiado… pero, solo… por favor… déjame convencerte…

-Arnold….-esto no era justo, ella era débil ante él y el que la tuviera tan cerca de él, y que le hablara así hacia que se derritiera da amor- yo…

-por favor Helga…- se veía tan tierno y frágil, las palabras de su boca estaba atascadas así que como pudo asintió con la cabeza y en cuanto Arnold sintió la aceptación una enorme sonrisa se plantó en su rostro, bajo sus manos hasta la cintura de la rubia y la cargo, dándole vueltas, ahora se sentía el Rey del Universo, que loco todo lo que esa chica lo podía hacer sentir, la tomó de la mano y emprendieron su caminata en busca de sus amigos y familiares…

Era tanta su felicidad que sin importar quien los viera, es más que todos se enteraran Helga era suya; frente a la puerta que daba acceso al área donde se iba al comedor, una vez más la detuvo, la estrecho por la cintura y la besó, y esta vez enserio, tal vez nunca antes había besado a nadie más que a ella y no tenía experiencia en el tema, pero esta vez no se permitió nada de besos cortos, inocentes y castos, la beso con ansias, con deseo, emoción, el rubio movió sus labios, capturando el ellos el labio inferior de la rubia, para después delinearlo con la lengua, a lo que Helga respondió con un jadeo y de esta forma abriendo la boca, lo cual fue aprovechado por el rubio, quien inmediatamente introdujo su propia lengua a la boca de Helga, se desato una guerra interna por el control, si bien todo esto era nuevo para los chicos y eran torpes se amoldaban el uno al otro, y buscaban dominar a su pareja; cuando el oxígeno se les terminó se separaron lentamente, juntaron sus frentes y se vieron a los ojos con intensidad, un hilo de saliva aun los unía y sus respiraciones eran agitadas, pero esbozaron un sonrisa.

Los espectadores habían visto todo, desde como Arnold la traía de la mano, como la detenía en plena caminata y la pegaba a él con posesión hasta el ardiente beso que acababa de terminar, a como veían el salvaje fue Shortman… entonces lo que se decía de la Princesa Celta era cierto o falso, quien dominaba a quien… al parecer era Arnold, muchos aprovecharon para tomar fotos y subirlas a la plataforma, el caos se desato nuevamente, ambos rubios se encontraba demasiado sumidos en su idilio que no prestaron atención a nada de esto.

Entre la multitud una fiera mirada Avellana los observaba con desprecio, en especial a cierta chica rubia, se suponía que deberían estar peleando, distanciándose, no comiéndose a besos y montando show, el día perfecto de la pelirroja ahora ardía, los rubios desbordaban emociones entre y por ellos ardían en pasión por el otro y la pecosa, desbordada rabia, ardía en ella…

CONTINUARA…

PUES AQUÍ LO TIENEN CHICOS EL MUNDO DE VARIOS EN EL BARCO A EMPEZADO A ARDER PPR DIFERENTES RAZONES PERO SIEMPRE CONECTADOS QUE CREEN QUE PASE DESPUES NO SE SI LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPI ESPERO QUE SI, MUERO POR LEER SU OPINION Y ME DIGAN QUE ES LO QUE CREEN QUE PASARA, QUIEN SABE TALVEZ LES TOME LA PALABRA… QUE PIENSAN DE QUE EN CADA CAPI AL AMENOS DOS PERSONAJES NUEVOS, Y LOS QUE FALTAN…

DEJENME SUS HERMOSAS OPINIONES Y MIL GRACIAS A LOS REVIOS DEL CAP ANTERIOR: CONSTANTINE MOORE TE ADORO AMICHI GRAXX POR LA IDEA, DIANA NTP NO LO DEJARAN SER TAN IDIONTA O AL MENOS NO TANTO… ELISA LUCIA MIL GRAX POR COMENTAR ESPERO TUS OPINIONES DE ESTE CAP; Y SAKU CARTMAN MIL GRAXX CHICA ESPERO REALMENE QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAP TAMBIÉN ESPERO TU OPINION ;)

NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO, ENVIO UN FUERTE ABRAZO PSICOLÓGIO A TODOS Y HASTA LA PROXIMA

BYE.


	10. Uno los quiere ayudar y no se dejan!

9\. UNO LOS QUIERE AYUDAR… PERO NO SE DEJAN!

EN EL CAP. ANTERIOR….

Los espectadores habían visto todo, desde como Arnold la traía de la mano, como la detenía en plena caminata y la pegaba a él con posesión hasta el ardiente beso que acababa de terminar, a como veían el salvaje fue Shortman… entonces lo que se decía de la Princesa Celta era cierto o falso, quien dominaba a quien… al parecer era Arnold, muchos aprovecharon para tomar fotos y subirlas a la plataforma, el caos se desato nuevamente, ambos rubios se encontraba demasiado sumidos en su idilio que no prestaron atención a nada de esto.

Entre la multitud una fiera mirada Avellana los observaba con desprecio, en especial a cierta chica rubia, se suponía que deberían estar peleando, distanciándose, no comiéndose a besos y montando show, el día perfecto de la pelirroja ahora ardía, los rubios desbordaban emociones entre y por ellos ardían en pasión por el otro y la pecosa, desbordada rabia, ardía en ella…

CONTINUAMOS!

Ambos rubios se encontraban en las nubes y es que ese beso… nunca creyeron que algo así podría sentirse, sonreían como idiotas y no podían disimularlo, aunque rápidamente el royo les fue cortado… los espectadores no dejaban de abochornarlos con comentarios insinuantes y las fotos que les tomaban!! Helga estaba tan roja y apenada, nunca en su vida se sintió tan expuesta y lo peor, no podía simplemente fruncir el ceño y amenazarlos a todos, cada que lo intentaba una boba sonrisa amenazaba con posarse de manera permanente en su rostro, se sentía como una niña estúpida, lo único que logró hacer fue cubrirse el rostro con las manos y pegarse al pecho del rubio buscando esconderse, hacerse invisible, pero el efecto había sido el contrario, su cabeza había entrado en corto circuito… casi podía escuchar una grabadora en su cabeza que decía: Estimados usuarios, lo sentimos por el momento nuestros sistemas están fuera de servicio, nuestros técnicos expertos trabajan para reparar el daño, Gracias. Que alguien la reiniciara por favor!!!

Pero ese alguien no iba a ser Arnold, si bien él estaba igual de abochornado, el rubio se quedó estático en su lugar, en las nubes porque su novia se había abrazado a él, no entendió la indirecta de SACAME DE AQUÍ… quien lo culpa, la chica más ruda y dura que jamás conoció estaba abrazada a él como una niña pequeña en brazos de su padre, se le hacia la cosa más dulce y tierna, lo único que hizo fue regresarle el abrazo, estrecharla contra él lo fuertemente, acurrucarse contra ella…

-MUY BIEN SEÑORES LA FUNCION SE ACABO, DISPERSENSE- se oyó gritar a Nani y detrás de ella el resto del grupo

-NO HAY NADA QUE VER AQUÍ! FUERA! LARGO, ADIOS, CHUU- los ahuyentaba Ross…-SAYONARA, da svidániya, Auf Wiedersehen beannacht, ADDIO!!- gritaba mientras movia las manos com si espantara perros.

Por otro lado Dylan estan en la puerta obserbando el show, su mirada se poso en la causa de dicho escandalo, los dos rubios, rojos como la grana; Helga parecia que en cualquier momento iba a explotar, como no sabía y no queria que todos lo vieran... bajó su mirada y noto el violin que aun llebaba en la mano, sonrió con travesura.

-humm...- miró con curiosidad el instrumento, como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía en su vida.-me pregunto como funciona esto...- con fuerza, brutalidad y de manera lenta hizo Pazar el arco por las cuerdas, produciendo un sonido espantoso y ensordesedor se oyó, como el maullido de un gato en agonía o el sonido de unas afiladas uñas arañando un pizarron, lastimaba el oido por lo que todos se vieron obligados a taparse las orejas- upps, creo que así no es... – sonrió con burla mientras todos lo veían con reproche y odio, pero seguian ahí...- creo que si...- hizo el ademan de volver a sonar el instrumento, lo que ocasiono que todos salieran en estampida del lugar.

Al final solo habia quedado su grupo de amigos y novia, los rubios seguian abrazados, pero el rubio lo veia mal, le valió, se acerco a ellos mietras metia su dedo en la boca lo humedecia, y cuando hubo llegado a su destino, ese mismo dedo lo introjuto en el oido de la pataki, quien se estremecio y el pellejo se le erizo cual gato haciendo que se separada bruscamente de Arnold.

La mirada matadora de Arnold se intensifico, el estaba muy agusto- necesitaba ser reiniciada chico, ademas estaba a punto de colapsar- ok… se extrañó, no entendía nada, como que colapsar, si ellos estaban de lo más comodos, bueno, dejando de lado a todos esos chismosos...

Ross quien se encontraba de cuclillas pasando una mano por la espalda de Helga monstrando su apoyo interrumpio- cuando Harley se siente expuesta, pero a la vez feliz... entre en estado de... corto cricuito...

-como supieron donde estabamos?- pregunto Helga desde su lugar, inmediatamente todos los chicos sacaron su celular poniendolos frente a ella, mostrandole la pagina de chismorreo que no dejaba de actualizarse con comentarios, fotos y videos...-bola de chsimosos...- susrro indignada-esque nadie tiene vida propia y se deben meter en la mía?!

Por otro lado Arnold estaba revisando su propio telefono, especificamente las fotos, el sonrojo en sus mejillas se intensificaba a medida que iba pasando de foto y descargaba las que mejor ángulo y calidad tenian... habia una en espesifico que llamó su atención, cuando terminaron el beso y juntaron sus frentes mientras se veian a los ojos, sonrojados y agitados, no pudo evitar que una boba sonrisa apareciera en su rostro... fondo de pantalla, noto como dos presencias invadian su espacio, sobre su hombro Dylan y Ross con burla, no le importó, en lugar de eso sonrió orgulloso, ninguno de ellos podía acercarse de más a Helga, por muy primo y cuñado que fueran, sí, sus celos podían ser ilógicos para los demás, más no para él.

-creo que está de más decirte que si haces sufrir a Helga, nosotros te moleremos a palos, no?- habló Dylan mientras sonreía "inocentemente"

-cualquier cosa que le hagas a Harley que la dañe, además de la paliza que ella te dará, nosotros también nos cobraremos nuestra parte…- continuo Ross

-admito que por mucho tiempo he sido demasiado ciego y que le hice daño a Helga sin si quiera darme cuenta, pero no tengo intenciones de hacerlo más, tal vez no lo logre a la primera… ella suele decir que soy un soñador bonachón que siempre ve lo bueno donde no lo hay, y por eso siempre me doy de cara… pero pondré mi mejor esfuerzo, de verdad la quiero, no, la amo… y se lo demostraré a ella y a todos- Arnold hablaba con los ojos cerrados, tratando de centrarse en sus pensamientos, para poder transmitir lo que quería decir y que no hubiera malos entendidos, no se dio cuenta de que la mayoría lo veían con ligeras sonrisas, enternecidos, mientas que Gerald lo veía como si le faltara un tornillo en la cabeza y Helga… ella se encontraba de nuevo de cuclillas abrazando sus rodillas, abochornada y en estado de fallo de sistemas…; cuando finalmente abrió los ojos y se percató de que todos estaban en silencio escuchándolo se apeno tremendamente, sin embargo al ver a la rubia en el suelo con la mirada gacha y casi temblando… apresuradamente se acercó a ella y con su diestra le acaricio la mejilla para que esta elevara el rostro y le devolviera la mirada, lo vio con ojos brillosos, mejillas sonrojadas y una tierna sonrisa en el rostro, lo cual infló el pecho de Arnold, no importaba nada más que verla feliz- te amo- le susurro y le volvió a robar un beso al cual ella correspondió pasando sus brazos por el cuello del rubio y apegándose a él.

El gusto no les duró mucho, prontamente fueron separados, por un lado Ross alejaba a Helga tomándola de los hombros y por el otro Patch hacía lo mismo con Arnold- chiflando y aplaudiendo chico, chiflando y aplaudiendo…- recalcaba Nani – no queremos más espectáculos que terminen en las redes o sí?

-no me importa que las personas hablen de mí y mi relación con Helga, lo que me molesta es lo que dicen de ella, es cierto que Helga, nunca ha tenido la mejor de las opiniones de nuestros compañeros por su carácter fuerte… pero jamás ha dado motivos para que la cataloguen como una chica de… esa clase- termino frunciendo el ceño molesto, recordando esos comentarios poco amables y nada ciertos de su novia.

-sinceramente a mí me viene importando un pepinillo rancio lo que digan de mí, siempre han hablado, no sé si escuchaste por ahí que como bebes cada luna llena para hacerme inmortal…- hablo con sorna.

-esa es una tontería que solo idiotas se creen!- reclamó molesto el rubio mientras que Ross y los demás primos fruncían el ceño, de verdad los alumnos de esa preparatoria eran tan idiotas?!, Por detrás Jerry, Sami, Lexa y Dylan querían contener la risa, que ocurrentes e ignorantes eran los adolescentes cuando querían darle reputación a un tercero, por otro lado Phobe resoplaba indignada, en más de una ocasión escuchó tales blasfemias que sobrepasaban lo absurdo, incluso en más de una ocasión paso tardes discutiendo lo mismo con Gerald, ya que aseguraba que la rubia mantenía un pacto con las tinieblas, según él solo así explicaba que la chica fuera prácticamente intocable por… por todos!!!, en cuanto a Gerald, el veía indignado a su hermano, el pobre cayó en las redes de la reina de las tinieblas, bueno… pensándolo bien todo mal necesita un bien que lo contrarreste y que mejor que su viejo… tal vez así las cosas de mantenían equilibradas en el universo aunque sonara descabellado y prácticamente imposible, descabellado que personas como Arnold y Helga estuvieran destinados a estar juntos…

-estas seguro de que no te molesta lo que digan de ti? –pregunto curiosa Lexa

-si, muy seguro- afirmó

-completa y absolutamente seguro- volvió a preguntar

-sin duda alguna- volvió a contestar muy seguro….

-pues si que debes ser una persona muy despreocupada, has estado pegado al celular muy concentrado y no has hecho ningún comentario, o simplemente ocultas lo que de verdad piensas muy bien ya que no has dicho nada de los comentarios de la plataforma, ni siquiera has hecho muecas, como lo haces? – Preguntó aún más curiosa volteo a ver a su novio apuntando a Arnold con el dedo- cuando sea grande quiero ser como él y que se me resbale todo- regreso a ver a Arnold- cuál es tu secreto? Helga te entreno en ese milenario arte de ignorar a las personas?

-a que te refieres? No quiero leer os comentarios y ver que inventan ahora de Helga, no quiero armar escándalo, además encontraremos a quien hace esto y lo pararemos

-pero ahora no están hablando de Helga… si no de ti – corrigió Nani

-El chico estaba descargando las fotos… y puso una de fondo de pantalla… -se burló Dylan a lo que Arnold le regreso una mirada envenenada mi estas se abochornaba él y Helga…

-que cursi Shortman…- bromeo la Pataki, haciendo que Arnold se apenara aún más

-no te queda decirlo querida durante muchos años llevaste un relicario con su foto, es más justo ahora llevas uno… - Helga quedo pegada al suelo, ese maldito traicionero de su primo…. Con las mejillas a punto de ebullición y una mirada envenenada volteo a verlo tan rápido que fue sorprendente que no se rompiera el cuello, digno del exorcista

-que cursi Pataki…- regresó la broma el rubio encantado de saber algo como eso…- me dejarías verlo?

-ya no lo llevo, lo fundí y convertí en un prendedor para mi abuela- respondió berrinchuda, justo en el kokoro… el pobre chico quedó desolado, de piedra, eso fue un golpe duro…

Sami con una sonrisa burlona se acercó al rubio y le dio palmadas de apoyo en el hombro, pobre chico – tranquilo chico, no es tan grave-

-que poco corazón prima- reprocho Nani – mira como tienes a tu novio, tranquilo Arnold mira el lado positivo Hel solo le confiaría algo tan valioso a nuestra abuela.

-si, además fu ene le tiempo en el que intento dejarte en el olvido – continuo Ross, Arnold reaccionó volteando a ver a Helga con sufrimiento- es decir, ella ya sufría demasiado, prácticamente era una tortura y soportarlo durante años…- ahora la vio con agonía, él la hacía sufrir tanto? Helga solo podía ocultar su rostro con culpa y vergüenza

-vamos, no están ayudando, hermano… - se acercó a verlo mejor – nada de eso importa ya, están juntos ahora y ninguno hace sufrir al otro, si quisieras puedes ponerle una cadena al cuello con tu nombre en ella y…- trato de ignorar la mirada matadora de Pataki en su espalda, tranquilo Gerald no hagas movimientos bruscos, si no te mueves no te vera y devorará como un T-rex

-sí, todos ya piensan que tú eres el dominante en la relación, después del espectáculo de hoy…- la mirada matadora y ofendida de Helga se intensifico y de apoco Arnold iba recuperando la sonrisa

\- en pocas palabras, ahora están diciendo que eres una clase de domador de fieras, que has seducido a Helga… que eres tu quien se ha lanzado sobre ella, ahora te tiene como una clase de seductor, que eres el jaguar feroz y Helga la inocente loba… - Jerry leyó algunos comentarios al azar tratando de explicar la reputación que ahora tenía el Shortman a ojos de los demás, el cual se ponía cada vez más nervioso y negaba desesperadamente con cabeza y brazos, pero que poco le duraban las sonrisas.

\- como que ahora YO! Soy la presa!, Helga G. Pataki Lynch no es la presa de nadie!- estaba indignada, ella una víctima – y encima que su santidad es mi depredador?! Es enserio?! Soy yo! Quien le da caza a las personas no al revés, y mucho menos me da caza un intento de santo!

-hey! No soy un santo! Ni jamás he pretendido serlo- se defendió

-tu historial dice lo contrario San Arnold- se burló mientras mostraba una sonrisa digna del gato Cheshire, por Jebus que fácil le perdían el respeto, debía hacer algo, y que mejor que burlarse un poquito para recuperar su "estabilidad mental"

-no soy un santo!!, querer ayudar y tener la posibilidad de hacerlo no significa que me convierta en uno- comenzaba a molestarle esto, por un lado era un depredador y por otro un santo, a fin de cuentas que era entonces!

-si tú lo dices Arnold de Calcuta – resopló indignado como le hacía entender que no era un santo… con una sonrisa socarrona que se fue formando en su rostro de a poco, se acercó a la rubia mientras le dirigía una mirada retadora, intensa, y salvaje, esos ojos verdes que la ponían nerviosa, la chica retrocedió unos pasos hasta chocar con un pilar, temblaba de anticipación, llámenla loca pero le encantaba… , la tomo por los codos levantándola ligeramente haciendo que quedara de puntas, y la acerco a él, rozo sus labios con la mejilla de ella – no soy un santo- le susurró al oído, lo que provocó que la rubia se perdiera, que temblara aún más, si el no la estuviera sujetando ya se habría desplomado… con un mismo movimiento suave y fluido, rozando la piel de la chica con sus labios Arnold se encamino hasta la boca de Helga para hacerse con ella, empezó con un inocente pico que poco a poco se convirtió en un ardiente beso, Arnold paso sus manos de los codos de la rubia a la cintura, rozando con sus dedos la piel de la cintura que la playera de la chica dejaba al aire libre, traviesos, inquietos por ir descubriendo más se fueron posicionando apenas un par de centímetros dentro de la blusa de la rubia… una toz falsa los obligó a volver al mundo real por lo que como acto final del beso Arnold ligeramente mordió el labio inferior de Helga jalándolo hacia él mientras se veían a los ojos.

-ok ya quedó claro que no eres un santo con votos de castidad… ustedes no deben de estar tanto tiempo juntos eso es definitivo! – hizo berrinche Ross, detrás de él estaban Jerry y Sami, alzando las cejas insinuantes, Dylan concentrado en su celular aburrido, Gerald simulando que vomitaba del asco que esos dos le daban, Patch de brazos cruzados mirándolo retador y las chicas sonrojadas observando el show.

\- uno intentado ayudar a acallar las habladurías y tratando de evitar situaciones comprometedoras y ustedes montando show!! No se dejan ayudar!- ahora reclamó Patch y es que era cierto; antes de que sus celulares se volvieran locos con alertas de comentarios, fotos etc. Se encontraban de lo más tranquilos hablando que lo que harían para evitar más situaciones en las que su prima y el rubio fueran el centro de atención, mientras escuchaban a Dylan hacer un cover a violín de Coldplay, llegaron a la conclusión de que evitarían toda situación que pudiera ser sacada de contexto, pero para cuando quisieron, los implicados ya estaban montado espectáculo en una zona concurrida del barco… así como?!

-bueno… en vista de que ya es imposible hacer lo que habíamos planeado…-empezó Sami

-planeado que?- Consultó la rubia

-Queríamos evitar más situaciones que los pusieran en la mira y dejar que el rumor se perdiera solo mientras buscábamos a quien lo inició…- pero ustedes, lapas besuconas- los señalo a lo que los chicos se sonrojaron- no se pueden estar quietos!- reprocho Ross

-las personas no van a dejar de hablar nada más porque sí, van a hacerlo de todos modos, si están juntos porque lo están y si no, después de esto que vieron, hablaran de por qué no lo están y sería peor ya que se convencerían que uno de estos estuvo jugando con el otro…- explicó Dylan- así porque no simplemente darles lo que quieren… que los vean juntos, pronto perderán el interés en ellos y pasaran a ser como cualquier otra pareja…, en cuanto a encontrar al boca floja… Hel cuando vas a hablar como el mono loco? Ya quiero actuar…

-de esa pulga me encargo yo, en cuanto a lo de actuar deberás de esperar…- un brillo travieso resplandeció en los ojos de Helga

-ohhh… esa mirada, que planeas yo me uno Cheshire- se unió Dylan mientras de Jerry y Sami levantaban las manos detrás de el en son de apoyo

Todos estaban expectantes, cuando a Helga le brillaban los ojos y una sonrisa se extendía en su rostro mostrando sus dientes dándole un aire travieso-burlón como justo ahora – bueno… dijiste que no importa lo que haga las personas van a seguir hablando… bueno no hagamos nada…

-como que nada!!! Yo me quiero divertir!!

-por eso, no hagamos nada fuera de lo común… nadie en este barco está acostumbrado a verme divertir como lo hago con ustedes y sinceramente ya estoy cansada de limitarme en cuanto a mis gustos por mantener una reputación… estamos en un barco todos juntos, divirtámonos como solemos hacer siempre- caminó hasta Jerry y Sami y los abrazo por los hombros ante la atenta mirada de su novio quien bufaba molesto, él era su novio, si quería abrazar a alguien que lo abrazara a él no a medio mundo!!- así que… que tal si ignoramos a los idiotas sin vida del barco y nos centramos en disfrutar el viaje… -de alguna u otra forma iba a disfrutar su mes, no sabía que pasaría más adelante, lo más seguro es que tendría que abandonarlos para hacer del mar su nuevo hogar.

Cuando todos hubieron aceptado se dirigieron a cubierta para disfrutar del día, ella por su parte se recostó sobre un camastro, a la sombra, disfrutando de la brisa marina que hacía que sus cabellos volaran, Arnold se encontraba a su lado con los audífonos puestos, dormitaba mientras que es su diestra sostenía la siniestra de su novia y con el pulgar le proporcionaba ligeras caricias en el dorso de su mano, Ross jugaba con su guitarra cerca de la piscina vigilando con ojo de halcón a esas lapas besuconas y los demás dentro de ella, trataban de ignorar las miradas de los demás, podían jurar que incluso algunos maestros los mantenían vigilados, pero no decían nada, los asuntos de pareja no eran jurisdicción suya.

Dentro de poco tocarían puerto, más específicamente dentro de tres días más; su primera parada sería España, entrarían por Salamanca donde estarían un día y luego viajarían a la Capital, Madrid, harían recorrido turístico por un par de días y después volverían al barco, tomarían el Canal de la Mancha hasta El Habre en Francia y de ahí a París para después regresar hasta el canal entrar en Gran Bretaña, a Londres y posteriormente trasladarse a Liverpool donde se embarcarían en el mar irlandés hasta llegar a su última parada: Dublín el hogar de Torrance Lynch.

El recorrido hasta Dublín tomando en cuenta todas las parada serían nueve días pasarían tres días en cada país y el décimo despertarían en el mítico mar irlandés el cual se encontraba infestado de sirenas, o al menos eso decían las historias de los marineros, cabía la posibilidad de toparse con alguna sirena en cualquier costa… no eran exclusivas de Irlanda, sin embargo las costas de la antigua Eire le parecían mucho más peligrosas; se puso a hacer cuentas ya llevaba 3 días en el barco, en tres más llegarían a Salamanca: una semana, seis días… diez más hasta llegar al mar irlandés: dieciséis días… seis más en la Islas Eire (Irlanda)… y 8 días más de regreso a los Estados Unidos… regreso en el cual no estaba segura de participar… ya que el día en que embarcarían de regreso, para ella se cumpliría el mes desde que la luna habló con ella, cuando le dijo que como toda sirena, ella debía estar en el mar.

Nunca olvidaría esa noche, se encontraba en su casa, sentada en el marco de su ventana recitando juramentos de eterno amor a su rubio de ojos verdes, la luna brillaba en todo su esplendor en el obscuro cielo, enorme, imponente, se quedó hipnotizada por ella; una melodía se podía escuchar en tono bajo, como si se la murmuraran al oído…

(Legend of mermaid(Leyenda de sirena~7 mares~) )

Impulsada por el viento del atardecer

iba yo hacia el cabo del arco Iris.

Oí una melodía antes del amanecer.

Y esa es la canción

que nunca podré olvidar.

Aun en su idilio, y con la melodía de fondo, imágenes secuenciadas se le venían a la mente, recuerdos de la mañana siguiente después de que se transformó en Sirena por primera vez, cuando en la madrugada salió de casa de su abuela, decidida a encontrar la cueva de la noche anterior, recuerda como sintió que el viento parecía empujarla y como una melodía la guiaba a su destino.

Las aves ya veo volar.

Hacia oriente se alejarán.

Ven, yo de un atajo se para ir

a la isla del tesoro.

Recordó cómo llegó a la isla, y encontró a Marina… una sirena pelirroja de largos y ondulados cabellos que la observaban de manera maternal, como si la conociera de toda la vida.

En el paraíso de los siete mares,

tras una tormenta de oscuro fragor,

nueva vida renacerá.

Y así podrá transmitir el amor.

El recuerdo vivo de como sentía o más bien creyó que se ahogaba, como las aguas a su alrededor de agitaban cual tormenta mientras que la metamorfosis iniciaba, como surgió de entre las agitadas aguas, como si estuviera renaciendo en un nuevo ser, un libre y sin temor de transmitir sus emociones…

De los siete mares

la melodía, aunque llegue el día

en que hay que partir.

Desde que yo la pude oír,

nunca jamás la voy a olvidar...

Escenas inconexas iniciaron después de eso, como lloraba y sufría por su amor no correspondido, como chicas perfectas siempre lo rodeaban y él siempre les regresaba una cálida sonrisa, misma que sentía como una puñalada… los brillantes ojos de su amado, imágenes de un castillo bajo el mar, las locuras que cometió en su infancia…

Cuando el nubarrón pudo desaparecer,

se ocultó por detrás del arco Iris.

Y se iluminó el cielo del anochecer.

Como perlas, las estrellas

pudieron al fin brillar.

Desde la primera noche en que pudo asimilar lo que realmente era, ese mismo día en el que hablo con Marina, sintió como su vida empezaba a tomar sentido, que todo se iba a ir acomodando que todo se empezaba a iluminar, se sentía como un ciego que veía la luz por primera vez…

Y desde el Sur oigo silbar,

ya es el tiempo de madurar.

Ven, las aventuras son

lo mejor para empezar.

Madurar, hacía ya un tiempo decidió que dejaría a su amor ser feliz aunque no fuera con ella… aunque sufrirá, aunque agonizara ahora iniciaba una nueva aventura para ella, algo nuevo y mejor aunque el inicio fuera dolorosamente difícil de aceptar, debía dar el primer paso.

Todos este viaje hemos de emprender.

Es la fantasía, la estrella fugaz.

Es la emoción y las lágrimas.

Piensa en futuro, te sientes audaz.

Ahora todo tenía sentido, ella debía partir, tener valor y aceptar lo nuevo que se avecinaba, iniciar de nuevo y esperar por encontrar lo que la hiciera feliz en el proceso de ese mes

De los siete mares la melodía.

Aunque llegue el día en que hay que partir,

Desde que yo la pude oír,

nunca jamás la voy a olvidar...

De los siete mares la melodía.

Aunque llegue el día en que hay que partir.

Desde que yo la pude oír,

es algo podré compartir.

Todos este viaje hemos de emprender.

Es la fantasía, la estrella fugaz.

Es la emoción y las lágrimas.

Piensa en futuro, te sientes audaz.

Era claro como la luna le decía que llegaría el momento de partir, de olvidar, de madurar y dejar todo detrás… pero ese viaje le había dado su mayor felicidad, el poder estar en brazos de su amado, sentir sus besos y caricias, sentirse amada por él, y además estar rodeada de su familia al mismo tiempo, es que acaso esto era una cruel broma, el destino le daba todo lo que siempre deseo… acaso querían convertir esa hermosa experiencia en una cruel tortura que la seguiría por el resto de sus días como un recordatorio de lo que una vez tuvo y solo por un pequeño instante fue completamente suyo para después arrebatárselo de manera despiadada…

De los siete mares la melodía.

Aunque llegue el día en que hay que partir.

Desde que yo la pude oír,

nunca jamás la voy a olvidar...

Volviendo a la realidad, en el barco, no se había dado cuenta que empezó a entonar la canción con una melodiosa voz, cantaba con emoción, lo suficiente para que la escucharan… las personas las veían con interés, maravillados, Arnold a su lado la observaba con una sonrisa en su rostro, no quiso detenerla, cuando la sintió moverse a su lado, en su lugar apagó su reproductor y la escucho atento, nunca antes la había escucho cantar, era hermoso y esa canción… tal vez tenía algo que ver con su situación actual.

Cuando la melodía concluyo y se dio cuenta de que era observada, desvió la mirada avergonzada, pero se recompuso rápidamente y dirigió una irada envenenada a todos esos mirones, los cuales rápidamente regresaron a sus actividades. Por su parte ella se levantó, era tiempo de hablar con el malandrín…

-Helga?- cuestiono Arnold, queriendo saber a dónde se dirigía

-iré a buscar al mono amaestrado de la princesa- contestó

-quieres que…

-no, yo me encargaré de eso- interrumpió, no necesitaba escolta, además si quería que Curly sacara el cobre debía ir sola.

-te espero entonces…- ofreció, a lo que la rubia aceptó y partió hacia donde sabía que encontraría Thadeous….

A lo lejos, tres chicas la observaban con interés, con reconocimiento, se miraron entre ellas, esa canción… se encontraba en problemas, pobre rubia, no solo debía lidiar con las habladurías de los adolescentes, también con el llamado…

Helga buscaba a Curly, es gusano debía están por alguna parte, oculto planeando como dominar ballenas o cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera, lo conocía se llevaban bien, solían ser cómplices en bromas y actividades catalogadas como locura adolescente.

Caminando por los pasillos noto una negra y larga cabellera, la princesa Lloyd, que hacia ella aquí en lugar de estar en cubierta presumiendo su traje de baño de diseñador o tomando el sol como lagartija en el desierto?, la veía muy misteriosa, escurriéndose por los pasillos como si no quisiera ser descubierta, la siguió, estaba segura de que ella tenía o sabía algo de los rumores que fueron esparcidos.

La intercepto en uno de los pasillos y la jalo del brazo, puso su mejor expresión furiosa

-princesa! Que gusto verte por estos rumbos- sonrió amenazante a lo que Rhonda la vio asustada –sabes querida, el día de ayer tu hiciste una insinuación, una que nos involucraba a mí y a mi novio… porque sí princesa, Arnold y Yo somos novios y tu querida te estas metiendo…

-escucha "querida" yo no divulgué nada, en u principio esa era mi intención, sacarles provecho a ustedes dos a cambio de mi silencio pero alguien se me adelantó – recompuso su expresión de diva

-así que pretendías sacarnos provecho…- eso la ponía furiosa, quien diablos se creía que era

-no era nada personal, son solo negocios, mi trabajo es mantener la información circulando…-

-tú no tienes ningún trabajo, solo disfrutas meterte en la vida de los demás por que la tuya te parece de lo más aburrida, nada te complace, vives en un mundo de frivolidades tan vacío y falso como las extensiones que llevas en el cabello, pero recuerda esto querida Rhonda, tú también tienes secretos de los cuales estoy al tanto, secretos que van desde tus extensiones ya mencionadas, tu operación de nariz, que fuiste rechazada en diseño de modas en la universidad de nueva York por que solo sigues la moda y no la creas ahh y tu enamoramiento por Harold…- a medida que iba enumerando todas esas ridiculeces que la morena se empeñaba en ocultar del mundo, la situación se le hacía cada vez más ridícula, sí, Lloyd quiso actuar en su contra, pero al final el tiro le salió por la culata, pero le llamaba la atención de que si ella no había iniciado o dado la primicia a quien la divulgó, su interés en la morena iba disminuyendo…

-c como sabes eso- tartamudeo asustada, como era posible, nadie sabía de eso, jamás lo había dicho a nadie…

-tengo ojos y oídos, y tu carta de rechazo llego a mi casa….- era definitivo su interés en la morena terminó pero aun así…

-la carta llegó sellada…

-la magia del vapor… a lo que quiero llegar es que yo siempre fui discreta y tu…

-ya entendí, he sido una maldita… yo…

-tranquila, no tomaré represalias con una condición…- que? Tener a la morena como aliada podría traerle beneficios

-la que quieras…

-harás que dejen de hablar de mí y de mi novio y me ayudaras a hundir a Ghost Girl

-cualquier cosa por acabar con esa tipa, tienes en mi a una aliada Pataki- extendió la mano para sellar el pacto, pero la rubia la ignoro.

-así me gusta Lloyd- acto seguido la rubia se dio la vuelta retomando su camino en busca de cierto simio calvo desquiciado

-Helga…- la llamo Rhonda, esta se detuvo más no se giró demostrando que la escuchaba – debes de guardar mis secretos

-jamás dije que me pegaría la fiebre del loro princesa, solo dije que no me vengaría por tus insinuaciones si decidías ayudarme, nos conocemos desde kínder Garden y si bien soy bastante mentirosa, inventar rumores y andar de chismosa por ahí no es mi estilo… y lo sabes bien, yo soy más bien de bromas crueles y pesadas…- explicó

Nunca antes se había puesto a pensar en ello, Helga no era lo que aparentaba, era malhumorada y gruñona, gritona y problemática, hacia bromas pesadas a las personas que le desagradaban o merecían una lección, pero de una u otra forma siempre salía en defensa de los de la pandilla, siempre daba la cara por ellos y de una forma retorcida los guiaba a ser la mejor versión de ellos mismos siendo cruda y brutal en sus críticas, se sentía basura en comparación- gracias… -murmuró bajito, estaba apenada y ahora solo por eso y no porque ella se lo pidiera callaría a todos los que hablaran de sus amigos- y felicidades por tu relación con Arnold… sé que no me dirás nada, no he sido precisamente alguien de confiar, pero soy sincera cuando digo que espero que dure todo lo que deba durar, no te digo que sean felices ya que no se están casando… pero ojala lo sean…

Vaya no había como un buen sermón/amenaza para ponerle los pies en la tierra a las personas, ahora entendía el poder de Arnold….además Lloyd era parte de la pandilla y todos ahí eran unos bonachones, en diferentes medidas pero lo eran, ninguno ha sido corrompido en forma por la cruda verdad de la vida, por eso ella los protegía… -gracias- aceptó las palabras de la morena- que hacías por aquí princesa?

Rhonda suspiró, que más daba, se suponía que la ayudaría a encontrar a su rival – vengo a hablar con Curly, si alguien puede descubrir quién es Ghost Girl es él…

-si, lo mismo pensaba yo… - emprendieron camino –sabes la novia de mi primo ha ganado varias competencias de moda para Leserch…

-que! Leserch!! Es, es imposible, él es uno de los mejores diseñadores que hay…

-lo sé, Lexa hace sus propios diseños juveniles de moda diaria y estos son publicados en una revista…

-FashioKriptonite… la revista juvenil más vendida…

-aja… ella está en el barco…

-de verdad!! Helga debo conocerla!!- se puso frente a la rubia y tomándola de los antebrazos la agito con desesperación, si conocía a Lexa Hannah tenía la oportunidad de aprender y crecer y poder incursionar en el mundo de la moda…

-tranquila hermana! No arruines la mercancía ajena…- se zafó del agarre- ya te dije que ella está en el barco. Solo debes acercarte a ella después de hablar con el malandrín…

-GRACIAS!!!- se lanzó sobre ella, su mundo se abría nuevamente y estaba de lo más contenta por eso… siempre había valorado la amistad de las personas con las que creció, pero Helga a su consideración siempre fue un caso especial, la apreciaba de manera retorcida, se hacían rabiar la una a la otra, pero nunca se puso a pensar en que ella le brindaría la más grande de las oportunidades… desde ese momento y como que era Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, Helga G. Pataki quedaba totalmente bajo su protección.

=MIENTRAS TANTO EN CUBEIRTA=

Lila Sawyer había estado vigilante cual halcón, mirando con furia disimulada como Arnold se mantenía pegado a esa como perro faldero, no hace mucho él estaba detrás de ella, si hubiera sabido en lo que se convertiría el rubio jamás habría sido tan estúpida en rechazarlo…

Es maldita, siempre llamando la atención de las personas, que no veían que ella era más bonita y perfecta, que tenía carisma y encanto, que era una dama educada y refinada y que podía ofrecer cosas que la rubia no.

Genial, la mustia también cantaba… es que acaso tenía que robarle todo lo suyo!!! Rodo los ojos exasperada, todos la veían a ella ninguno la notó ni alagó por su traje de baño o su perfecta figura y eso la irritaba aún más, por amor a todo lo sagrado!! Pataki ni siquiera llevaba bañador solo unos desgastados shorts viejos y una playera con un dibujo animado de los 90…

La vio alejarse de Arnold, esta era su oportunidad… se levantó de su asiento con insinuantes movimientos de caderas de acercó al rubio, quien no la notó cerca, eso la ofendió tiempo atrás ni siquiera la perdía de vista, pero ahora no, estaba demasiado ocupado viendo el camino por donde se retiró la rubia como cachorro esperando a su amo cuando este sale de casa… patético…

-Hola Arnold- saludó con voz suave, pero este no la escucho, es enserio?!, esto era indignante, tomo una pose más llamativa poniendo una pierna frente a la otra para acentuar sus caderas y entrelazo sus dedos juntado sus brazo al frente para hacer que sus pechos resaltaran…

-Hola Arnold!- saludo más fuerte haciendo que no solo él la volteara a ver, sino varios curiosos a su alrededor, perfecto, si no se separaron por el escándalo de la rubia, se separarían si creía que la engañaba con ella…

-ahh, hola Lila- saludó amable y se volvió a girar esperando a la rubia, por alguna razón se sentía nervioso de que Helga llegara y pensara cosas que no son… por otro lado las personas que los veían rieron disimulados al ver como el rubio ignoraba olímpicamente a la pelirroja era divertido hace no mucho ese mismo rubio que la ignoraba se desvivía por su atención…

Ross que estaba cerca de su cuñado no pudo evitar prestar atención a lo que sucedía, sabía quién era la pelirroja Helga se lo había dicho, pero también le dijo que esta siempre lo rechazaba… ella no lucia como una chica que rechaza al rubio, lucia insinuante, quería llamar la atención, eso no le agrado para nada…

La pelirroja se ofuscó, pero no lo demostró – puedo sentarme? Me gustaría platicar contigo Arnold, hace ya tiempo que no lo hacemos, además estoy u poco preocupada…

-¿preocupada?- la pecosa lo vio con insistencia y divertida advertencia- ahh! Si claro1 siéntate, señalo el camastro a su lado, pero está en cambio tomo la iniciativa de sentarse en el de Arnold, donde se suponía estaban las piernas del chico, a lo que este de inmediato las recogió y se hizo para atrás para poner espacio entre ellos.- dime ¿porque estas preocupada? ¿Acaso tienes algún problema? ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda yo ayudarte?

-yo no tengo ningún problema tontito- hablo coqueta – eres tu quien me preocupa…

-¿yo? ¿Por qué habría yo de preocuparte si me encuentro mejor que nunca?- no lo entendía, él no podía estar mejor, se sentía en las nubes, Helga era su novia, le había dado la oportunidad…

-Pues es por Helga…- empezó, debía sembrar una duda y el rubio era particularmente manipulable, en especial por una cara como la suya…

-que tiene Helga?- cuestionó

-bueno lo que se anda diciendo… de que juega contigo, que eres su juguete… tú y otro chico – menciono como si el solo decirlo la hiciera sentir incomoda

-es mentira- respondió muy seguro.

-cómo puedes asegurarlo ella nunca ha sido de fiar, siempre se mete en problemas…-

-es mi novia Lila, y te agradecería mucho que dejaras de decirme este tipo de cosas porque son mentiras-

-Arnold, yo solo me preocupo por ti, eres mi amigo y….

-y te lo agradezco pero… si no estás segura de lo que dices no hables, tú no sabes cómo pasaron las cosas, te basas en opiniones y criticas estúpidas e ignorantes – estaba molesto, de todas las personas que conocía, jamás pensó que Lila juzgaría a bases de chismes

-Arnold yo…- puso cara de víctima, cuando realmente estaba hecha una furia – tus palabras son hirientes….- se lamentó

-lo lamento, esa no es mi intención, sé que eres una buena amiga y te preocupas, pero sinceramente estoy muy decepcionado de ti, jamás pensé que precisamente tú te dejaras influir por esos comentarios malintencionados.-

-eres tu quien está ciego, siempre te dejas deslumbrar y te das de cara a la realidad, ahora estas embobado con ella, pero es… ella es una… seguramente no eres el primero que engatusa y cómo eres tan bueno y permisivo la dejaste hacer una porquería anoche y ahora todos hablan de ti, tu imagen se irá al drenaje, te lo advierto Arnold, esto terminará mal para ti- ahora habló seria y molesta

Ross había estado escuchando todo atento y cada vez se enojaba más, era claro como el agua, esa pecosa trataba de hacer quedar mal a su prima, con la mirada intercepto a Dylan y le hizo señas para que se acercara, cuando lo tuvo cerca rápidamente le explico lo que sucedía y Dylan tomó una hielera que anterior mente contenía refrescos, pero ahora solo tenía agua fría del hielo derretido y unos cuantos hielos, se acercó por detrás de la pelirroja y volcó el contenido de la hielera sobre ella.

Cuando Lila sintió el agua fría caer sobre ella, grito escandalosamente, se levantó de golpe haciendo que se golpeara en la cabeza con la hielera que sostenía el moreno por lo que esta perdió el equilibrio y cayó de pompas al suelo ante la atenta mirada de todos en cubierta, los cuales no dudaron se reír a carcajada limpia

-ups, perdón soy muy torpe- se disculpó Dylan, pero era claro que lo decía con burla, su mirada transmitía que todo había sido apropósito, volteo a ver a Arnold, él debía hacer algo, pero este contenía la risa y aun así la veía con molestia

-permíteme ayudarte chica- Ross llegó por detrás levantándola de los codos- por cierto mi nombre es Ross- le extendió la mano, la cual ella aceptó- por cierto, soy el tercero en el trio de anoche, y también el primo hermano de Helga… y lo que sucedió anoche fue solo que Arnold me pidió permiso para ser el novio de Hel, y yo acepté, no es que merezcas una explicación de nada pero odio a las personas que juzgan sin saber, así que si vuelves a intentar hacer quedar mal a mi prima un chapuzón será lo último que recibirás- la vio con amenaza en los ojos, el remojón era solo una advertencia inocente…

-Arnold… no dirás nada? –trato de buscar defensa del rubio

-si no te secas, enfermaras- no hubo más palabras del rubio, estaba molesto, muy molesto, Lila estuvo a punto de insultar a Helga y antes de que Dylan la bañara él se lo iba a reclamar, sin duda la acción del moreno fue inesperada, y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal por sentirse genial… indignada Lila se fue echando humos a paso forzado.

Cuando estuvo fuera de la vista de Arnold este volteo a verlos con reproche, más una divertida sonrisa se escaba de sus labios, ahora entendía el disfrute que tenía Helga cuando obtenía venganza…

-ella no me agrada- admitió Ross

-solo está preocupada, es una amiga y…

-preocupados mis hue…

-Dylan!!! – lo regañaron

-que? Está más claro que agua que esa quiere contigo- le dijo a Arnold a lo que Ross asintió estando de acuerdo

-eso no es verdad, lila no me ve de esa forma, me ha rechazado una infinidad de veces y ahora lo agradezco…

\- ella quiere contigo, pero no porque te quiera, te ve como un trofeo- aclaró Lexa, los chicos saltaron del susto, la chica era muy pequeña y no la habían visto, estaba detrás de Ross y había observado todo, se le veía seria, lo cual era raro en ella – te recomiendo tengas cuidado con ella, no es lo que aparenta ser…- la mirada de Lexa era tan seria y penetrante Arnold no pudo debatir, ya antes había sentido algo parecido en Lila, algo que le advertía peligro, y no del atrayente que desprendía Helga, sino algo que lo perturbaba… no quería creer que fuera mala, solo que estaba errada, solo debía ser paciente y esperar que entendiera las cosas…

La música empezó a sonar y el ambiente a animarse, veía a muchos alumnos de las otras escuelas empezar a dejar sus lugares y formar círculos de baile…

CONTINUARA….

Pd. La canción es del animé Pichi Pichi Pitch Mermaid Melody


	11. Que empiece el juego

10\. QUE EMPIECE EL JUEGO

EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR….

-solo está preocupada, es una amiga y…

-preocupados mis hue…

-Dylan!!! – lo regañaron

-¿que? Está más claro que agua que esa quiere contigo- le dijo a Arnold a lo que Ross asintió estando de acuerdo

-eso no es verdad, lila no me ve de esa forma, me ha rechazado una infinidad de veces y ahora lo agradezco…

\- ella quiere contigo, pero no porque te quiera, te ve como un trofeo- aclaró Lexa, los chicos saltaron del susto, la chica era muy pequeña y no la habían visto, estaba detrás de Ross y había observado todo, se le veía seria, lo cual era raro en ella – te recomiendo tengas cuidado con ella, no es lo que aparenta ser…- la mirada de Lexa era tan seria y penetrante Arnold no pudo debatir, ya antes había sentido algo parecido en Lila, algo que le advertía peligro, y no del atrayente que desprendía Helga, sino algo que lo perturbaba… no quería creer que fuera mala, solo que estaba errada, solo debía ser paciente y esperar que entendiera las cosas…

La música empezó a sonar y el ambiente a animarse, veía a muchos alumnos de las otras escuelas empezar a dejar sus lugares y formar círculos de baile…

CONTINUAMOS

Rhonda Y Helga al fin habían llegado a la cueva de la pulga, un camarote que más bien parecía bodega, en el centro un viejo escritorio y tras este iluminado por la tenue luz de una lámpara cubierta por una mascada estaba Curly con un poky en la boca a modo de puro y un pez espada disecado sobre su regado el cual acariciaba, intentaba dar la imagen del padrino pero a falta de presupuesto, más bien parecía una parodia de muy bajo presupuesto…

-mis queridas reinas- intento imitar el acento del padrino pero solo lograba escucharse como alguien con falta de aire al hablar al ser golpeado en el estómago…-que las trae a mis dominios.

-déjate de payasadas Curly, estas en una bodega con olor a oxido y humedad, créeme das pena ajena-

-estamos aquí por negocios chico mono-

-siempre tan directa princesa guerrera, pero díganme en que puede servirles este humilde lacayo…- se paró de su asiento e hizo una reverencia

Las chicas voltearon a verse con una ceja alzada, este chico estaba cada vez más loco, pero en fin que se le podía hacer, -supongo que recuerdas lo que me contaste hace un par de días Thadeous, y cuales eran mis planes…

-Juro mi diosa de negros cabellos que yo no he abierto la boca y mis allegados tampoco- estaba sudando la gota gorda, ahí se encontraba Pataki y lo asechaba como leona a su presa, si él se movía a la derecha, las pupilas de la loba celta lo hacían igual si se movía a lado contrario… no es que tuviera extremo miedo, se consideraba un digno oponente, o al menos poder mantenerse en pie un par de Rounds contra la rubia y no precisamente físicos, más bien en guerra fría, conocía a la chica y hace tiempo había colgado los guantes para pasar a un modo de guerra mucho más peligroso, la lengua viperina y las acciones de estrategia y ataque de la rubia eran de cuidado… en más de una ocasión lo comprobó al trabajar codo a codo y sinceramente se quitaba el sombrero ante ella.

-un momento como te enteraste tú de lo que supuestamente sucedió hace dos noches

-pues es difícil de decir y no sé por dónde empezar…- sonrió nervioso, por alguna razón cree haber cometido conspiración contra la reina

-pues empieza por el principio y cuando termines de hablar te callas.

-sabio consejo- empezó a relatar cómo es que se enteraron los chicos y como es que acudió primeramente a la morena a cambio de una cita, no podía culparlo, en su tiempo cuando aún no se daba por vencida hubiera hecho lo mismo, tal vez incluso ahora antes de que se convirtiera en la novia del rubio

-Estas demente – alagó la rubia

-Gracias

-de nada, cuando gustes, ahora los negocios

-ustedes están demasiado locos…

-las mejores personas lo estamos –dijeron a la vez con una sonrisa cínica.

-Y bien, en que puedo servirles

-supongo que te has enterado del escándalo que se desató y no precisamente por nuestra causa, la cosa es que esa arpía de Ghosth Girl ya me tiene harta y la quiero encontrar…

-para encontrarla se debe de hakear la red escolar es una red de gobierno de bajo nivel, pero aun así es jurisdicción gubernamental… buscar la dirección IP y después rastrearla no sería la primera vez que se hakea una red de este calibre y de hecho es muy simple, la cosa es que esta página está colgada de la red y cada cierto tiempo salta der servidor para evitar ser tumbada, será un problema rastrearla, y atraparla para hacer lo que me piden, pero no imposible…

-te lo encargo Thadeous, si haces bien tu trabajo, y me entregas a Ghost Girl yo…- Curly estaba al borde del asiento su sueño se hacía realidad… por otro lado, Helga se había convertido en espectadora y levantaba una ceja con incredulidad, de verdad Rhonda ¿se iba a sacrificar? Es decir ella estaba enamorada de Harold… que se ofreciera tan fácilmente a Curly era delirante, ¿acaso cayó en el hoyo del conejo y se le hacía tarde para la fiesta de té con el sombrerero y la liebre? Frunció el ceño esto no era justo, aprovecharse así de la situación a costa de los sentimientos, ambos saldrían heridos y de cierta forma le tenía aprecio a los dos, más a su futuro rommie en la casa de la risa que a la princesa pero esa era otra historia, volteo a ver molesta al duende imitador del padrino y este al captar la mirada cerro los ojos y suspiró derrotado, había honor y dignidad entre los que eran círculos rodeados de cuadrados…

-un desayuno está perfecto- hablo tranquilo- no cumplí con mi deber al dejar que se esparciera el rumor, por lo que no merezco una cita romántica con su majestad

-pero eso no tiene nada que ver contigo…

-me sentiría mejor de esa forma madame… por favor tenga piedad de mi pobre alma y complázcame con un desayuno y a cambio le entregaré en charola de plata a quien usted busca

-solicitud concedida entonces… -acto seguido salió del lugar más notó que la rubia no la seguía, se quedó detrás de la puerta a escuchar, la reacción de Curly tampoco fue normal, de una cita a un desayuno casual, era ilógico…

Dentro de la habitación…

-estoy orgullosa de ti

-lo sé, soy la genialidad en persona, pero entonces ¿por qué me siento como mierda?

-por que acabas de liberar a la persona de quien estabas enamorado… eso nunca es fácil, lo correcto nunca lo es…

-así te sentiste tu cuando decidiste darle su espacio a Arnold?

-me sentí morir…

-y aun así, mírense, son pareja, crees que… lo mismo… ¿me suceda?

-no lo sé, no se puede forzar al corazón, pero nuestra realidad es diferente que la de los demás, eso quiere decir que todo es posible para nosotros, espera siempre lo imposible

-claro… tendré lo más pronto posible a quien buscan

-más te vale Cu-cu-curly- le mostro una sonrisa torcida- bien me retiro, espero noticias…- Rhonda salió corriendo del lugar y a esperarla a una distancia prudente, que debía pensar ahora, estaba ese chico tan loco como aparentaba.

-vaya princesa a que se debe el honor de que me esperaras…- ironizo Pataki empezaron a caminar a la par hacia la salida

-soy una persona que valora la amistad y he descubierto que la tuya es valiosa de una forma retorcida claro, pero es una amistad…

-nos vamos a poner sentimentales, me harás llorar- se secó una lágrima falsa

-las cosas no cambian en nuestro trato mutuo querida, es demasiado divertido la forma en como nos tratamos

-tú lo dijiste… es divertido- música estridente se escuchaba desde el exterior, abrieron la puerta, se toparon los alumnos teniendo una gran fiesta solo porque sí y se fueron cada quien por su lado…

Camino directo a su grupo de amigos, se encontraban bailando, sintió pena ajena por su amiga, Gerald hacia el loco y bailaba muy estilo John Travolta en vaselina o tal vez fiebre de sábado por la noche… por otro lado sintió unas manos en su cintura que la giraban, las reconoció al instante, tal vez no llevan prácticamente nada de novia con él, pero juraba que tenía un radar para saber cuándo estuviera cerca estaban a punto de besarse, sin embargo el ritmo de la música cambia por uno más latino… y la rubia es arrebatada de los brazos de su amado y arrastrada hasta la pista de baile.

Arnold se queda molesto en su sitio, observando como Jerry se lleva a su novia sin remordimientos, como a posiciona entre él y Sami y empiezan a bailar al ritmo de Despacito, un regueton lleno de insinuaciones sexuales y contenido intimo al igual que el baile, por otro lado Helga esta de lo más sonriente siguiéndoles el paso con un movimiento de caderas insinuante, agitándose y restregándose contra los chicos, tomándolos por los cuellos de las camisas y de vez en cuando girando para darle la espalda a un y bailar con el otro.

¡Por qué demonios Helga no se apartaba de ellos! Al contrario parecía bastante cómoda en su situación, se dejaba hacer y tocar cuando se supone que su chica es alérgica al contacto físico, su sangre empezaba a calentarse en sus venas en toda su vida había experimentado tanto enojo como en los últimos tres días, jamás había sentido la necesidad de golpear a nadie con la intención de hacerle daño y justo ahora se podría decir que tenía una lista que iba en aumento: Gerald, Ross, Dylan, Jerry, Sami, todos esos pervertidos que no dejaban de verla mientras bailaba… pero ahora mismo quería que Jerry y Sami se hundieran en el fondo del mar tal como Jack en Titanic.

Mientras más observaba como se le pegaban a su novia, sentía más ganas de ir hasta ellos apartarla y golpearlos hasta que entendieran que ella tenía novio y por supuesto castigar a esa descarada novia… porque si, la muy maldita no dejaba de míralo, sus miradas están conectadas y la de ella reflejaba burla, le sonreía traviesa… ¡suficiente! ¡No lo soportaba más!

Decidido a terminar con esa tortura que le calentaba la sangre, cuando dio el primer paso a su dirección sintió como alguien lo sujetaba del brazo, volteo a ver con malos ojos a ese individuo que también pedía ser golpeado, Gerald lo detenía con una socarrona sonrisa, desgraciado, se estaba burlando de él, como no se encontraba en su situación… inició un forcejeo que hizo que ambos terminaran en el suelo rodando, luchando… llegaron hasta el borde de la piscina donde Arnold sintió un pie en su espalda que evitaba que siguiera avanzando…

-que cruel Arnoldo, mira que engañarme de esa forma con pelos necios – habló con falso tono de dolida - no puedo decir que me sorprende… ustedes siempre están juntos…

-mira quien habla de engañar, traidora- la miro mal desde el suelo

-disculpa me hablas a mí- lo retó

-si el saco te queda…

Para este punto Gerald ya se había separado de su viejo y lentamente emprendía la retirada, esos dos se veían como si fueran a desatar el quinto infierno…. Mejor aquí huyó que aquí quedo…

-que insinúas cabeza de balón

\- no insinúo nada Pataki, afirmó lo que veo y te veo a ti muy cómoda con dos chicos cuando tienes novio… ¡Yo! – se levantó y encaro, se veían con furia en los ojos y gruñían rabiosos; de un momento a otro se acercan y juntan sus labios de manera brusca ella le rodea el cuello con los brazos y él la toma de la cintura siguiendo en el beso furioso.

-me engañas- le reclama entre besos rencorosos, una vez más siente la sangre hervir en sus venas, pero la furia se fue hace mucho, ahora es la emoción y excitación lo que corre por sus venas, Por Dios es que esta chica siempre lo pone al límite de su cordura….

-no lo hago- se defiende siguiéndole el paso, sentía fuego recorrer sus venas.

-O se separan o les echamos agua como a los perros- ante tal amenaza, estando en una situación diferente no les hubiera importado, sin embargo tomando en cuenta la condición de la rubia, a regañadientes se separaron.

volvieron a la realidad, estaban en medio de cubierta superior a vista de todos, valía madres el resto del barco, las miradas de reproche de Ross, y de Patch… las de Nani y Phobe que además estaba muy sonrojadas, la emocionada de Lexa y a Gerald queriendo vomitar… les causaba gracia.

-donde están Jerry y Sami- pregunto Helga, a lo que Arnold la fulminó con la mirada gruñendo rabioso, la rubia solo lo ignoró.

-se perdieron- respondió indiferente Dylan

-bien- contestó –ahora tú, cabeza de balón, no sabía que eras tan celoso y posesivo, cuidado eh no me gusta que quieran ponerme correa

-no intento ponerte correa, solo quiero que le pongas límites a tus amigos y me des más confianza a mí, porque siento que si yo hiciera contigo lo que ellos me mandarías de una patada a Taiwán

-piensas eso porque nunca lo has intentado, yo jamás te he dicho que no te acerques

-¡lo solías hacer!

-¡a los 9 años!

Helga había empezado a caminar al interior del barco mientras discutía con el rubio, quien no se dio cuenta que se movían hasta que su chica abrió la compuerta que daba a los camarotes

-¿a dónde nos dirigimos?

-te mostraré algo interesante… - la rubia caminaba atenta a las puertas

-acaso nos meteremos en alguno de los camarotes- pregunto dudoso, lo haría cómplice de alguna clase de crimen o venganza, porque tenía la sensación de que si así fuera, de igual forma ¿la ayudaría?

-no, busco un armario de conserje…

-intentas compensarme tu engaño Pataki?

-en tus sueños Shortman, principalmente porque es imposible que Yo te engañe

-dilo hasta que te lo creas yo te vi con mis verdes ojos

-sé de qué color son tus ojos gracias

-de nada

-yo no te engañaba rubio, solo bailaba con mis amigos, por si no lo sabias así se baila ese tipo de música

-lo sé, pase varios años en Latinoamérica recuerdas

-si lo sabes por qué reclamas

-¡por qué lo haces con todos menos conmigo!!

-cálmate timbiriche 2.0 yo jamás te engañaría y menos con esos dos – se encontraban parados frente a una puerta de madera y Helga discutía o más se burlaba del el, con los brazos cruzados y pose relajada lo miraba confiada

-no te creo, pruébalo…-reto

-ok- acto seguido abrió la puerta de madera tras ella, de la cual salieron o más bien cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo Sami y Jerry, agitados, sonrojados y con sus manos dentro de los pantalones del otro- hay perdón, no sabía que estaba ocupado chicos… - puso su mejor cara de inocente mientras abría grande los ojos y se cubría la boca como si realmente estuviera sorprendida y apenada

Arnold por otra parte estaba rojo muy rojo, esos dos chicos eran gay… y pareja y Helga lo había llevado a presenciar una escena que estaba a punto de convertirse en triple x, por un lado era un alivio y por el otro… no era homofóbico, pero ver a dos chicos en una situación como esa… Helga no lo resistió más y empezó a reír como loca causando la molestia de los chicos en el suelo, rápidamente tomó la mano de su novio y emprendió carrera lejos de esas locas calientes –no quiero sobrinos aún- grito con burla mientras que corría muerta de risa y arrastraba al rubio con ella, los sentía cerca, los estaban siguiendo, dio vuelta en una esquina y se metió a otro armario con el chico; tapándole la boca a él y tapándosela ella misma lo miraba divertida, pobre cabeza de balón estaba en shock, la veía sorprendido, y ella solo se reía en su cara como diciéndole con los ojos, te lo dije, cuantas veces más debía pasar por la misma vergüenza? ¿Cuántas veces tendría que ponerse celoso para después darse cuenta que en realidad había sido una soberana tontería?

Con un suave movimiento tomó con du diestra la mano de la chica que tapaba su boca y lentamente la retiró, la veía con ojos intensos, tan verdes y profundos, cálidos y que de un momento a otro lograban hacerla temblar cual flan, aun así ella intentaba disimular y aún una sonrisa socarrona le hacía señas con el dedo para que guardara silencio.

-no he dejado de ser un idiota contigo… y me disculpo por eso… me asusta tanto que encuentres a alguien mucho mejor que yo y me abandones… llevo años adorándote en silencio, tratando de engañarme a mí mismo tratando de convencerme de que lo que sentía y siento por ti no era amor, solo un gran cariño… pero ahora que sé que te amo… me asusta… y no por lo grande de las palabras o de los sentimientos, más bien porque temo que algún día me dejes

-Arnold…- susurró la chica impresionada como las cosas dieron un giro tan grande, hace unos momentos se estaba riendo de la ingenuidad de su novio y ahora sentía que quería saltarle encima y besarlo hasta que se le desgastaran los labios, una punzada de culpa le oprimió el pecho…

De los siete mares la melodía

Aunque llegue el día en que hay que partir

Desde que yo la pude oír

Nunca jamás la podre olvidar….

No dejaba de escuchar esa estofa en su cabeza, sabía que llegaría el momento que tanto temían los dos, ¿debía decírselo? ¿Debían acabar con esto antes de que los matara la separación?

Arnold la saco de sus pensamientos, se acercó a ella borrando en su totalidad la distancia que los separaba, la tomó de la cintura pegándola aún más a su propio cuerpo, y unió sus labios con los de ella, era intenso, desesperado, rápidamente sus lenguas entraron en contacto y luchaban por dominar a la contraria, las manos de Arnold recorrían la espalda de la rubia de arriba abajo, se detenían por momentos en la cintura de la chica y con dedos inquietos acariciaba la piel expuesta entre la playera amarrada y los shorts desgastados y nuevamente empezaba el recorrido.

Helga por su parte perdió todo atisbo de conciencia su brazo izquierdo se enredó en el cuello del chico, se aferraba a él con fuerza, jalándolo hacia ella con desesperación mientas que su otra mano se encargaba de acariciar el pecho del muchacho.

Por un instante cortaron el beso, sus bocas se mantenían unidas aun por un fino hilo de saliva, sus miradas intensas gritaban por más. Sus cuerpos ardían y rogaban por más…

Una vez más se aferraron al otro, sin embargo esta vez Arnold había acorralado a Helga contra la pared del armario y lentamente sus manos bajaban hasta sus caderas, subían y volvían a bajar mientras que se besaban una de esas manos, más atrevida bajo por el muslo hasta antes de la rodilla de la chica y poco a poco la fue subiendo hasta engancharla en su propia cadera un ligero roce de cuerpos había iniciado lo cual les sacaba ligeros jadeos.

La rubia con un impulso salto sobre el chico aferrándose a su cadera con ambas piernas lo que provoco que el la apretara más contra la pared y contra él mismo posando ahora sus manos sobre el trasero de la chica, estrujándolo mientras que empezaba a restregase contra ella y los besos de su boca ahora pasaban al largo y fino cuello de Helga, quien hacia su cabeza hacia atrás dándole libre acceso, soltaba jadeos y gemidos de placer era obvio que lo haría, cierta parte del chico había despertado ya hace un rato y se frotaba contra ella, en un punto específico que la hacía arder.

El chico estaba en las nubes, esa sensación, jamás había sentido algo igual, gruñidos salían de su boca mientras se encargaba de dejar marcas en el cuello de su chica, estaban yendo demasiado lejos, lo sabían pero de una u otra forma no podían parar.

Ahora se veían a los ojos ardiente por más, se restregaban con fuerza uno contra el otro, ella también contribuía al placer que los invadía moviendo sus caderas contra las de él, lo que les sacaba fuertes gemidos a ambos.

-Arnold…- gimió la rubia cuando él en un brusco movimiento la envistió con sus caderas sacándole el aire de golpe ante el placer, estaba mojada, su intimidad palpitaba de anticipación y él, él estaba bastante grande y duró para ese entonces… sus ropas eran un estorbo los jeans de él y los shorts de ella les molestaban…

Un fuerte sonido los alerto, haciéndolos parar de súbito, regresándolos a la realidad y dándose cuenta de lo que hacían, se paralizaron en su posición, se veían a los ojos aterrados de que los descubrieran, lentamente Arnold la bajo y se apartó de ella hasta la pared contraría con la cual chocó y dejo que su espalda resbalara hasta que quedo sentado con las piernas separadas sus codos apoyados sobre las rodillas y la cabeza oculta en sus manos, se encontraba frustrado, la excitación aún era latente en él, y le dolía.

Helga en cambio lo veía desde su posición, no se arrepentía de nada, al igual que el chico frente a ella estaba frustrada, mojada y caliente, sus pechos ardían y dolían, rogaban por atención, se sentó entre las piernas del chico con las piernas juntas y lo veía con ojos brillosos, con una mano le elevó el rostro a Arnold en una suave caricia y con la mirada le preguntó si se arrepentía

-no- contestó él- es solo… no sé tú, pero es frustrante…- un brillo curioso le llamó la atención, dirigió su vista al cuello de la rubia, además de las evidentes marcas que dejo en él, el relicario que colgaba del cuello de esta fue lo que le robo la atención, vio como la piedra en el relicario de la rubia cambiaba de color como de un tono amoratado volvía a ser azul intenso, lentamente estiro la mano hasta el cuello de la chica, rozándola en el proceso a lo que ella contesto con un ligero estremecimiento, pero lo miro curiosa de saber qué hacía.

El cambio de color en la piedra se produjo tan rápido que Arnold pensó que alucinaba

-juraría que…- no termino su frase y ella lo miraba con insistencia, ¿qué pasaba?

-por un momento juraría que la piedra en tu collar cambio de color… tal vez estoy mal…

-pudo haber sido la luz que entra por las rendijas de la puerta…- sugirió ella

-tal vez…- concedió no muy convencido

-… deberíamos salir de aquí

-tal vez tú puedas, pero yo… - miro hacia abajo, aun las cosas en sus pantalones no se calmaban del todo…

\- no te creas… yo también estoy muy incómoda…

-¿te mojaste?- preguntó entre curioso y divertido

-¿se te paro? –devolvió ella

-es obvio que si…-

-pervertido descarado

-tu preguntaste y ya me canse, quiero ser totalmente honesto contigo

-más te vale que lo hagas – se recostó sobre el pecho del chico, abrazándose a él, con su rostro en el cuello de él, aun se encontraban inquietos, pero necesitaban de la cercanía, Arnold la abrazo con fuerza y escondía su rostro también en el cuello de ella aspirando su aroma.

-Arnold?

-¿humm?

-no te mande a Taiwán…

-no, no lo hiciste, gracias por eso… - Helga no pudo evitar soltar una risita que estremeció a Arnold

-mmm- gimió- no hagas eso o jamás poder salir de aquí

-por mis escamas que no fue apropósito-

-no sé si creerte, tu pasatiempo favorito siempre ha sido torturarme…

-y… ¿qué torturas prefieres? ¿Las de antes? O ¿las de ahora?- cuestionó sobre sus labios tentándolo

-mil veces las de ahora – la besó, lento, con calma, ardiente

-mmm... debemos parar

-es tu culpa

-siempre la es…

Estuvieron así por un rato más, jugando entre ellos, robándose besos cariñosos, evitando que la situación se volviera a intensificar… hasta que por fin se levantaron y salieron del armario, único testigo de la pasión que liberaron momentos atrás.

Se dieron cuenta de que anochecía, debía ser como las 6 o 7 de la tarde para ese entonces, habían pasado gran parte de la tarde en ese armario y por el tridente de Poseidón no podían estar más felices, se encaminaron hasta el barandal del barco donde Helga se recargó para observar al mar, mientras Arnold detrás de ella la abrazaba por la cintura y de vez en cuando le daba pequeños besos en el cuello, no prestaban atención a nada por lo que no se dieron cuenta de tres chicas que se acercaban a ellos…

-últimamente has estado bebiendo demasiada agua…

-me encuentro deshidratada, recuerdas que te comente que debo de permanecer en el agua por periodos de tiempo, es por eso mismo, me deshidrato rápidamente

\- te deshidratarías con mayor rapidez si estuvieras acostumbrada al agua del mar, ya sabes por la sal…- comentó una morena a espaldas de los rubios, quienes se sobresaltaron asustados, los habían oído, rápidamente voltearon a verlas, eran tres, una morena, una castaña claro y una castaña rojiza, altas, delgadas y por su forma de vestir, muy de costa…

-quie…- la rubia iba a reclamar

-La luna ha cantado, y a las hermanas han llamado… Sabes, el llamado es muy importante, a todas nos pasa… pero… existen condiciones extraordinarias que hacen la diferencia…- la chica de cabello castaño claro se lo comenta como quien no quiere la cosa, acto seguido se retiraron del lugar con tranquilidad…

Sirenas, había sirenas en el barco además de ella, ¡con un demonio!, la cara de Helga demostraba horror, acaso Aquata las había mandado a vigilarla, asegurarse de que cumpliera con el llamado… estaba pálida como un fantasma, sintió nauseas, la vista se le nublaba y repentinamente su peso era mucho más del que podía soportar… el corazón le latía a mil y sudaba frio.

-De que llamado habla…- la rubia temblaba, pequeñas gotas de sudor perlaban su piel y al parecer no podía mantener el equilibrio- Helga?- la llamo preocupado- ¿Helga estas bien? Contéstame, ¿llamo a alguien?- La rubia como pudo se dio la vuelta y se apoyó en el barandal con fuertes arcadas devolvió el contenido de su estómago revuelto, cuando hubo terminado y aun temblando se puso de cuclillas aun sosteniéndose del barandal y apoyando su frente el frio metal de los barrotes, esperando que lo frio de ellos le ayudara a recuperar un poco la conciencia

-Helga?- se hinco junto a ella haciendo círculos en su espalda para reconfortarla – ellas eran…

-sí, lo son…- hablo bajito

-¿a qué se referían con… el llamado?- pregunto dudoso, por algún motivo, esa palabra lo ponía de nervios, le aterraba y el rostro afligido de su novia no le daba muchas esperanzas, había algo que no le había dicho y lo hacía sentir inseguro.

La rubia con un sonoro suspiro empezó a relatarle lo que sucedió una semana y media atrás, la canción que fue cantada, que fue la misma que esta tarde le oyó cantar y lo que significaba o al menos lo que ella pensaba que significaba…

-… ¿te vas?- estaba aterrado, su peor pesadilla se hacía realidad, su corazón dolía, sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho, como si lo apuñalaran, y más le dolía el sufrimiento que ella reflejaba en su mirada, era claro que no quería irse y había soportado todo en silencio para no preocuparlos.

Se sentía vacío e inútil, egoísta, caprichoso y berrinchudo, sentía como su alma era arrancada de su pecho, como era arrebatada, quería gritarle al mundo entero, lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas al igual que ella, la abrazo con fuerza, aferrándose como si ese fuera el último momento juntos que tendrían, como un día tan espectacular y lleno de emociones se convirtió en eso, la sintió temblar en sus brazos y como su playera se humedecía.

-no quiero irme, no quiero alejarme de ti, por primera vez soy realmente feliz y…- sollozó aún más, aferrada a la playera del rubio mientras que este hacia lo mismo con ella

-no te voy a dejar, no me vas a dejar, estaremos juntos siempre, no importa como… no permitiré que te vayas, te lo juro- con las manos en las mejillas de su chica, la fue acercando a el lentamente, juntando de ese modo sus labios en un beso que sellaría una promesa.

Ya se les estaba haciendo costumbre olvidar donde se encontraban, en un barco, a la vista de todos, rodeados de adolescentes estúpidos que juzgaban lo que veían y sacaban conclusiones precipitadas, a ojos de los espectadores el ver como la rubia repentinamente se ponía pálida y vomitaba, el que perdiera el equilibrio y se pusiera débil, además de que empezará a llorar mientras hablaba con el rubio y que este se aferrara a ella con cara asustada solo podría significar una cosa… la rubia estaba embarazada y le estaba dando la noticia a Arnold y este como todo adolescente inexperto estaba aterrado de la situación pero como se trataba de él, era obvio que se haría responsable.

Tal vez no todos eran conocidos en el barco, de hecho solo un tercio de ellos conocían a los rubios y de ese tercio otro tercio mantenía contacto directo con ellos, pero… pueblo chico, infierno grande… todos desde el último trabajados de maquinaria hasta el capitán se mantenían al tanto y al corriente de lo que sucedía entre Pataki y Shortman; quien los culpa, están en una pecera gigante, obligados a verse las caras por todo un mes… y vamos que los dramas adolescentes eran toda una telenovela, en especial ellos.

CONTINUARA….

 **A favor de la campaña: "Con Voz y Voto".**

 **Porque leer y no comentar es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo…**

 **Campaña de HadaDeCuentos, chica, si estás leyendo esto espero tener tu contestación pronto… y perdón por no esperar…**

chicos este comentario no es para obligarlos a comentar, es más bien con el fin de hacerlos reír como lo hace conmigo, así que no lo tomen a mal :) y para los a los que no les gustó, ntp ya no lo pondré.


	12. LECCIONES DE HISTORIA Y UNA ESPERANZA

11\. LECCIONES DE HISTORIA ANTIGUA Y UNA ESPERANZA

HISTORIA EN EDICIÓN:

HOLA CHICOS, ANTES QUE NADA, QUIERO INVITARLOS A QUE PASEN A LEER NUEVAMENTE EL CAPÍTULO PILOTO, E DECIDIDO REEEDITAR EL FIC Y AGRAGAR Y CAMBIAR COSAS Y PARA ENTENDER ESTE CAPITULO ES NECESARIO LEER PRIMERO EL PILOTO ESPERO REALMENTE QUE LES GUSTE Y ME DIGAN QUE OPINAN, SU VOZ SIEMPRE ES OIDA QUE LO DISFRUTEN DE MI PARA USTEDES CON CARIÑO.

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR…

-La luna ha cantado, y a las hermanas han llamado… Sabes, el llamado es muy importante, a todas nos pasa… pero… existen condiciones extraordinarias que hacen la diferencia…-

Sirenas, había sirenas en el barco además de ella, ¡con un demonio!, la cara de Helga demostraba horror, acaso Aquata las había mandado a vigilarla, asegurarse de que cumpliera con el llamado… estaba pálida como un fantasma,

-De que llamado habla…- la rubia temblaba, pequeñas gotas de sudor perlaban su piel y al parecer no podía mantener el equilibrio- Helga?- la llamo preocupado-

-Helga?- se hinco junto a ella haciendo círculos en su espalda para reconfortarla – ellas eran…

-sí, lo son…- hablo bajito

-¿a qué se referían con… el llamado?-

-… ¿te vas?- estaba aterrado, su peor pesadilla se hacía realidad,

-no quiero irme, no quiero alejarme de ti, por primera vez soy realmente feliz y…- sollozó aún más, aferrada a la playera del rubio mientras que este hacia lo mismo con ella

-no te voy a dejar… no permitiré que te vayas, te lo juro- con las manos en las mejillas de su chica, la fue acercando a él lentamente, juntando de ese modo sus labios en un beso que sellaría una promesa.

CONTINUAMOS…

Los siguientes días habían sido como una ruleta rusa, tantas subidas y bajadas, tantas emociones y temores, todo desembocaban ahora con dos rubios sentados en la arena de las costas de Salamanca, observaban el mar al atardecer, una vista hermosa a consideración de todos, romántica si le preguntan a los soñadores y enamorados empedernidos, una amenaza latente según ellos; es increíble como pequeñas cosas pueden significar tanto y cambiarlo todo…

Ella se encontraba recargada sobre el pecho e Arnold mientras que esta la rodeaba con sus brazos, aferrándola a él como intentando retenerla a su lado, sentía que en cualquier momento se la arrebatarían. Desde su encuentro con las tres sirenas en cubierta, se habían mantenido alejados de todos, el único consiente de la situación era Ross y aunque este también quería pasar tiempo con su prima, entendía que por el momento lo mejor era dejar que las aguas se calmaran, que los enamorados pasaran el mayor tiempo juntos pues su romance apenas si empezaba a ver la luz del sol y ahora debía ser enterrado en las profundidades marinas.

Es por eso por lo que cuando el nuevo rumor se expandió, Ross tomo el control de la situación, todo había empezado cuando esa misma noche en la que los chicos se encontraron con las hijas de Aquata y que ante el desconcierto, su prima no pudo más que devolver el contenido de su estómago, lo cual se desencadeno con una nueva ola de habladurías adolescentes.

La buena nueva decía que Helga estaba embarazada y que no sabía de quien era el hijo, si del rubio desconocido o del rubio cabezón… el grupo de amigos lo primero que pensó es que algo le había caído mal, obvio que tal idea fue plantada por el siempre buen Ross que protegia a su Pequeña Harley ante todo, él sabía que algo malo había ocurrido y nada tenía que ver con la adhesión de un nuevo miembro a la familia, si no más bien con los nervios de la rubia y su naturaleza marina, aunque este royo de tríos lo estaba hartado, en un principio no le tomó importancia, de hecho le parecía gracioso, normalmente él no tenía problemas con que lo relacionarán de manera romántica con su prima, siempre lo habían hecho y hasta sacaban provecho de eso, pero ahora la cosa era mucho más delicada, ponían en duda la reputación de su casi hermana, hablaban de ella como si fuera de lo peor… es que enserio es que nadie veía el parentesco entre ellos, es decir, no de tenia que ser muy inteligente… ambos rubios de cejas pobladas y negras, y si ponían atención se darían cuenta de las características de personalidad que compartían… la impaciencia, el instinto protector, que no solían pensar en sus acciones solo actuaban, la coordinación en sus acciones. Nadie se tomaba la molestia de preguntar quién era, había sentido esa molestia desde un principio, pero decidió ignorarlo, dejarlo pasar, pero ya había llegado a un punto en el que no podía simplemente quedarse de brazos cruzados, y esa noche aprovechando que estaban todos reunidos en el comedor y además de lo más molesto se hartó, la servilleta que antes reposaba en su regazo ahora era estrujada con fuerza entre sus manos mientras que se paraba y con una mirada de enojo subía hasta estar de pie sobre una mesa.

Él no era una persona fácil de enojar, tenia su carácter, si, y bastante parecido al de su prima, la diferencia era que no la había tenido tan difícil en su vida, de hecho siempre estuvo acompañado por sus hermanos y padres, era un pacifista la mayoría del tiempo, pero también usaba la fuerza cuando era necesario, levantaba la voz y exponía su punto si se requería, como diría su pequeña Harley, él era un hippie vomita arco iris… con complejo de capitán américa mordido por un hombre lobo rabioso, y ahora esa parte salía...

-muy bien bola de idiotas, escúchenme bien porque solo lo diré una vez, no tengo porque dar explicaciones de nada a nadie, pero todos ustedes son tan imbéciles que juzgan a la primera y ni siquiera tienen la inteligencia de preguntar, Helga y Yo no mantenemos una relación por el simple hecho de que somos primos, primos hermanos, la única pareja que mi prima tiene es Arnold Shortman, les guste o no, y la próxima vez que escuche una cosa tan estúpida como tríos, incesto, o cualquier cosa que relacione a mi familia lo lamentaran.- acto seguido y como si nada de eso hubiera sucedido tomó asiento y continuo con su cena.

Ante tal despliegue de enojo y amenaza de por medio, para los que conocían a la rubia no quedó en duda que eran parientes, los que conocían al rubio, le regresaron la mirada culpable pues nunca lo habían visto de mal humor él siempre era muy alegre tomaba todo como un juego… y para la escuela restante, bueno ellos lo miraban entre culpables y ofendidos quien se creía ese para hablarles así… Por otro lado, los chicos en la misa lo veían orgullosos, agradecidos, felices de tener a alguien como él.

Dylan, él se lamentaba no haber hecho algo también, no hablar, estaba demasiado ocupado armando una catapulta con los cubiertos, su blanco, la pelirroja penosa… si, le había agarrado saña, después del baño helado que le dio la tarde en que pretendía acercarse al rubio y poner en mal a Hell, bueno, encontró muy divertido hacerla rabiar…

Por otro lado, el trabajo de Rhonda por acallar los rumores no tuvo el éxito que esperaba, eso la indignaba totalmente, cuando diablos las personas dejaron de obedecerla!! solo logró que estos disminuyera un poco y eso porque el chisme fue sustituido, ahora era ella de quien hablaban, de ella desayunando de lo más tranquila y con Curly, lo cual sinceramente le importo poco ya que por primera vez en la vida pudo disfrutar de la compañía de ese extraño ser, incluso hasta podría repetirlo, quien hubiera dicho que el chico tenía conocimientos en la historia de la moda, claro datos un poco extraños pero que explicaban el porqué de esas modas de antaño; su única inquietud era como eso afectaría a su inexistente relación con Harold, ¿acaso eso disminuía sus posibilidades? Y por otro lado, estaba el factor Paty, la gran Paty, esa chica parecía tenerlas de ganar con el grandote, en especial por que salieron durante un tiempo y hasta que ella estuvo que cambiar de escuela, pero ahora estaba de regreso, lo peor del caso es que no podía odiarla, de hecho le agradaba y mucho, aun no olvidaba como la ayudo en sus clases de etiqueta… Paty será una buena amiga…

Ahora bien, sumando sus esfuerzos, con convertirse en el blanco de los chismes y la amenaza del rubio… bueno se obtiene como resultado a los chismes a voces, la gran mayoría seguía afirmando que Pataki y Shortman tendrían un hijo, y en cierta forma eso era algo que tenía sin cuidado a los implicados, es decir, sí, los mantenían vigilados, observando sus movimientos y ellos no hacían nada para contradecirlo, por el contrario se mantenían más unidos que nunca y eso reforzaba las teorías de niños cabezones con uniceja y mal humorados, en cierta forma era tierno, ellos estaban demostrando ser una de las parejas de esas que sabes terminarán en el altar aun y a pesar de lo extraño que fiera que ellos dos estuvieran juntos; los rubios se habían incluso topado con las miradas de sospecha de sus propios amigos en especial la de Phoebe, Helga juraba que esa pequeño genio moría por saltarle encima y hacerla hablar, pero aún se mantenía ofendida con ella y por lo orgullosa que era, pasaba gran parte del tiempo ignorándola.

Gerald, se comía las uñas de incertidumbre, ¿su pesadilla se haría realidad? Cada que veía a Arnold quería abordarlo, hacerle jurar y perjurar que lo que se decía eran inventos, y de hecho lo hacía, a lo que en respuesta el rubio le sonreía mientras que le confirmaba que era mentira, lo que se decía era todo inventado por personas con una vida demasiado aburrida, pero esa sonrisa… esa condenada sonrisa de soñador era como si la idea le gustara, como si deseara que lo que se dice fuera real.

Otra que se comía las uñas pero de envidia, era la pelirroja, no podía estar más furiosa, cada que veía un hueco intentaba acercarse al rubio disimuladamente, se acercaba a donde él se encontraba y actuaba como que no lo veía apropósito simulando que aún estaba enfadada con él, incluso coqueteaba frente a sus narices con otros chicos, pero lo único que obtenía era o que el rubio no se daba cuenta y miradas de burla de un duende que los acompañaba siempre, incluso en más de una ocasión ese duende y un chico moreno, el mismo que se atrevió a mojarla le hacían insinuaciones o bromas, se estaba cansando de ellos , eran un estorbo y para colmo de males un pelirrojo y un castaño la habían criticado… a ella!!! La hicieron quedar como una vergüenza a las leyes de la moda diciéndole que ya no era la época de prohibición y que no se encontraba en Nueva Orleans, que estaba muy pasada de moda, que acaso no entendían que ese era su papel, el de la perfecta dama sureña en apuros, eso era lo que llamaba la atención de los chicos…

Volviendo a las costas de Salamanca… los chicos en general paseaban por los negocios, compraban recuerdos, se tomaban fotografías, estaban en restaurantes… pero nuestros rubios… ellos se mantenían en la arena, abrazados, temerosos.

Tres chicas que viajaban con ellos en el mismo barco caminaban en la arena observaban a su segundo hogar de manera pacífica y mantenían una mirada culpable, se sentían de ese modo ya que en cierta forma fue su culpa que una nueva oleada de rumores se soltara acerca de su nueva hermana, ellas eran Temperance, Maya y Kendall, a lo lejos lograron divisar a la pareja, desde la noche en que Tempe le menciono el canto de la luna a la rubia confirmándole que sabían que era y que eran ellas, habían querido hablar nuevamente con ella, con ellos, pero simplemente no se les presentaba la oportunidad, se escondían de ellas, las evitaban, pero ahora estaban frente a ellas, solos y no podían huir, era el momento…

Con calma se acercaron tratado de no alertarlos o perturbarlos…

-es una hermosa vista verdad… -empezó Maya con voz suave, pero aun así asustó a los rubios, dieron un pequeño salto en sus lugares sobresaltados, no se habían dado cuenta de cuando alguien se acercó a ellos, cuando ambos voltearon a ver quién les hablaba, descubrieron detrás de ellos las sirenas, los miraban curiosas, nerviosas e inquietas…

Instintivamente Arnold aferró a la rubia más contra él, mientras que les dirigía una mirada de advertencia, que ni se les ocurriera acercarse, no las dejaría llevársela… ellas advirtieron la clara amenaza silenciosa y como además la rubia se sujetaba de él viéndolas desafiante, dispuesta a pelear… no eran tontas, habían investigado sobre ella, o mejor dicho, preguntaron sobre ella a los chicos del barco que la conocían y por lo que entendían la chica era de armas tomar, aunque justo ahora perdería un tierno e indefenso gatito… decidieron no arriesgarse y levantaron las manos en son de paz queriendo transmitir que no querían hacer ningún mal…

-nos podemos sentar? – pidió Kendall igualmente suave debían hacer las cosas bien o nada bueno resultaría, la rubia era una hija de la luna igual que ellas y sufría, podían permitir eso; ellos no contestaron, pero tampoco se negaron, se miraron entre ellos con duda.

Algo le decía a Helga que ellas tenían algo bueno que decir, así que con un rostro de indiferencia se encogió de hombros y recurrió sus siempre confiables manías.

-es un país libre supongo- Helga es una chica complicada, siempre lo fue, no sabía cómo actuar ante las personas aunque tuviera curiosidad sobre ellas, pero en algunas ocasiones su forma de ser le daba grandes ventajas…

-no han estado evitando- volvió a hablar Maya

-nos culpas? Ustedes quieren llevársela- acusó el rubio

-te equivocas! Solo queremos ayudarlos -ahora fue Kendall quien salió en defensa

-y como seria eso, como sé que no es un engaño para llevarme al mar y no volver- nunca fue una persona paciente y eso era de dominio público, que hablarán rápido antes de que su lado difícil hiciera acto de presencia en todo su esplendor…

-conoces la historia de cómo nació la primera sirena? -ok… eso será un giro interesante, que diablos tenía que ver los mitos y leyendas con ella, acaso se burlaban, ¿querían instruirla para hacer su mudanza más cómoda? Pero aun así con un resoplido de impaciencia les contesto lo que sabía, lo cual no era mucho… bueno si sabía bastantito, había investigado del tema cuando se convirtió pero todo era difícil de creer…

-hay demasiadas historias, como saber, según tengo entendido las sirenas eran hijas de un dios griego, a especie de aves y tenían gran habilidad con las artes… eran que tenían rivalidad con las musas y estas las desplumaron y cayeron al mar…

-eso es falso… sabes quién es Ata?- corrigió Temperance

Repollo exasperada, a ella que le importaba quien era esa tal Ata!!! -no- contestó de mala gana, so no hacía nada aún era porque el rubio la mantenía abrazada y eso la tranquilizaba, había notado como él se mantenía en silencio, escuchando atento, alerta.

-y… Aquata?- continuo insistiendo, al fin algo a lo que conocía la respuesta!

-es la reina y madre de las sirenas… que tiene que ver ella con esa tal Ata- pregunto con suficiencia

-es que son la misma persona, sirena, perdón… Ata era su nombre cuando fue humana no te hablaron de ella cuando renaciste?

-renacer?...- el rubio se mostró curioso ante eso, a que se referían con renacer

-….- diablos… porque no puso atención a Marina cuando tuvo la oportunidad, maldito fiera su genio, terquedad e impulsividad! Siempre la metían en problemas a corto y largo plazo, aún recuerda el coletazo que le dio por ingrata e impulsiva

-no vino una sirena guía a ti para explicarte….?

-sirena guía?- tos esto era nuevo y emocionante para Arnold, bueno si no tomaba en cuenta el hecho de que querían llevarse a su novia… maldita curiosidad

-una sirena guía es aquella que te recibe e instruye en tu primer día, cuando consideran saben lo suficiente y que además conocen su origen y valerse por si mismas, ellas se van y no las vuelves a ver hasta que la neófita recibe el llamado de la luna…

-a ustedes también recibieron el llamado de la luna en mes pasado?- estaban en el mismo barco que ella? Metafóricamente hablando claro

-no… nosotras fuimos llamadas en tiempos diferentes hace ya un par de años

-y como es que siguen aquí, si solo se nos da un mes…- tenía esperanza!!

-Primero contéstame, conoces la historia de la primera sirena

-No, Marina… ella intento enseñarme, pero yo siempre he sido... una persona muy difícil y más en ciertas situaciones, aun así, no entiendo que tiene que ver la historia de Átala conmigo como la historia de ella me va a ayudar- respondió avergonzada

-Helga… - genial, ahora el buen samaritano la iba a reprender

-no me regañes si, sabes perfectamente que soy una persona complicada y que estoy algo loca, estaba demasiado sorprendida como para detenerme a pensar en lo que hacía, así que no te atrevas cabeza de balón- demonios, descubrir de un día para otro que te convertiste en sirena no era cosa fácil, quería verlo en su situación a ver que hacia

\- es Ata y es tu madre, es como nuestra madre…- corrigió Kendall- y tiene mucho que ver, su historia es la clave para que que entiendas el por que tú fuiste elegida por la luna para ser una hermana

-yo no…

-Helga… escuchémoslas, tal vez de ese modo descubramos como hacer que te quedes…- insistió Arnold, tenía que haber algo, algún método que los ayudara a encontrar el camino para permanecer juntos.

-de hecho, es precisamente eso de lo que se trata, mira, todo empezó cientos, miles de años atrás, el hombre apenas empezaba a ver los beneficios del mar y aprender lo que era el comercio, en ese tiempo denominado trueque...-Temperance empezó a relatar la historia de Ata, de cómo se convirtió en la madre de las sirenas

-Espera un momento, entonces ella, Ata era buena- siempre había escuchado de historias de sirenas que ahogaban a los hombre en el mar y sinceramente le inquietaban, sin embargo el que su Helga fuera una de ellas no le importaba, que curioso que una sola persona hiciera la diferencia

-Es buena, los dioses la convirtieron en sirena por sus buenos sentimientos, por que aun a pesar de su sufrimiento ella deseaba que el hombre que amaba viviera feliz, que hiciera una vida, que tuviera hijos, y así como amaba al mar y cuando los dioses le dieron la oportunidad de renacer y proteger las aguas, ella se juró a sí misma que también protegería y acogería toda aquella alma en desdicha que llegara al mar con el corazón roto, que las tomaría como hijas... hasta ahora ese ha sido su único error…

-Porque ese seria un error- si era buena y todo lo que hacia era ayudar y proteger por que seria eso una error, ahora si que estaba perdido, si lo que hacía era bueno como podía estar mal?

-Que no escuchas Arnoldo, ella convertía a todas esas mujeres despechadas en sirenas, les daba una nueva vida… -el rubio la miro sin entender, a lo que ella resopló exasperada, su eterno bonachón Arnold, aun no comprendía que había maldad en las personas y que las mujeres eran muy peligrosas si se lo propinan, uno diría que con sus experiencia y decepciones amorosas aprendió bien la lección, pero ahí estaba el rubio aun sin comprender, como lo amaba, era tan bueno, tan inocente… ella como su novia y protectora debía enseñarle, explicarle- No todas las mujeres son buenas, no todas le desean la felicidad a su ser amado al no ser correspondidas… muchas son egoístas y buscan que ese que las rechazo cargue con la culpa el resto de sus días por no haberlas acogido a ellas…

-Exacto, es ahí donde entra Isidora en la historia… la sirena obscura… al principio los dioses estaban desacuerdo con que Ata acogiera a las mujeres con el corazón roto, cuando una llegaba a las orillas del mar y tenia un fatal destino como el de ella, la luna le decía si era buena que le diera el don o no, al principio Ata aceptó, eran pocas las que morían en el mar, la mayoría le temía al océano… y las que tenían ese destino, antes de morir solían encontrar la paz, obviamente no podía rescatarlas a todas por lo que le dio el don a sus hijas para que la ayudaran en esa importante misión, cuando llegaba el momento las enviaba para que trajeran a una nueva hermana… de ahí las sirenas guía; pero cuando no eran aptas, cuando no tenían esa paz, esa luz en el alma … la luna no le permitía a Ata hacer nada… y ella sufría al dejarlas simplemente morir… Isidora fue una mujer muy hermosa, con unos talentos para la música impresionantes, cada día iba a la costa y cantaba melodiosamente, a Ata le encantaba pues le recordaba a sus días en tierra firme… Isidora se enamoró o más bien se encaprichó con el hijo de una acaudalada familia e hizo de todo para llamar su atención, la obtuvo a medias… pero un día ese joven, se cruzó con una campesina y se enamoró perdidamente de ella, lucho contra vientos y mareas, fue en contra de las tradiciones familiares y la hizo su esposa, cuando Isidora se enteró enfureció, trató por todos los medios de separarlos, pero nunca lo logró, despechada se arrojó de un risco, quería que él sufriera, que cargara con un peso tan grande como el de su muerte, Ata estaba desconsolada no quería que ese fuera el final de Isidora por lo que acudió personalmente a ella, quería brindarle una nueva vida, ella pensaba que merecía una oportunidad, que fue solo un encaprichamiento de niña y que seguramente en el mar seria feliz, que olvidaría todo, pero Isidora murió con resentimiento, con rencor… sus primeros años como sirena fueron difíciles, pues ella buscaba venganza de los hombres, se reveló contra Ata al usar su canto para atraer al los insulsos marineros hasta ella, seduciéndolos para después ahogarlos… enfurecida Ata la desterró no podía hacer nada más que quitarle el don de la juventud eterna, enfurecida Isidora se fue a las profundidades mas obscuras del océano, buscando la forma de continuar joven y hermosa eternamente y además con su venganza, lo descubrió cuando por primera vez devoró a un hombre, ella también reclutó a sus esbirros y de ahí viene las leyendas de las sirenas que comen hombres…

-Ata siempre se culpó por no hacer caso a la luna en esa única ocasión, pero como ven ella solo busca protegernos

-Como esto nos ayuda a que Helga no se valla, además hace un momento tu mencionadas que cuando una mujer tenía un trágico fin, entonces la reina Aquata… les daba una nueva oportunidad como sirenas…

-Así es, lo primero que debes de entender es que Ata no busca arrebatarle a tu novia, que ella todo lo hace por amor a sus hijas, pero no comprendo a que quieres llegar…

-Entiendo lo que dicen sobre el amor de Ata, pero acaso ustedes… Helga… -volvió a verla preocupado- ¿ustedes murieron?

-No, claro que no, algunas ocasiones la luna nos elige, somos hijas de Ata, si, pero también de la luna, nuestros corazones son los que nos da la oportunidad de ser lo que somos, hace un momento querías saber que podían hacer para que Helga se quedara bueno primero contesta esto, ¿Eres tu su destino?, ¿eres tu quien la ama por sobre todas las cosas?, si es así, entonces demuéstralo, demuestra que eres su hombre, que su verdadera naturaleza es humana y que controla a voluntad cuando se convierte y cuando no, para Ata no hay nada más grande que la fuerza del amor y si Helga es realmente tu destino, ella no tendrá ningún problema en darte a su hija

-Como lo logro, como lo demuestro- había una esperanza para ellos y todo dependía de él, era su mentó de demostrarle Helga que el también podía protegerla, que no la abandonaría de ninguna forma y que no la haría sufrir, ya no…

-Sabes, las hijas de la luna… sabemos que somos elegidas cuando encontramos un medallón antiguo y en perfectas condiciones. - Le mostró un dije de oro que colgaba de su cuello- en todas es diferente, pero todos tienen una roca preciosa de un color, ese color nos representa a cada una, pero cuando esa persona destinada a nosotras se hace presente y demuestra su amor incondicional… la roca adopta un nuevo color, el color seria la mezcla de ambos…

-Entonces si me quito el relicario dejaré de ser una sirena- tanteo la rubia

-No, el relicario, dije o medallón que encontraste, te otorgó el don si, pero, aunque te lo quites, el don no se irá, en cuanto te transformas por primera vez este solo se convierte en un pedazo de joyería más, ahora su único propósito es mostrarte donde está tu lugar y con quienes, cuando la roca en un relicario cambie permanentemente entonces descubrirás con quien está tu destino…

-Pero como…

-Siempre es diferente… eso tu debes de descubrirlo- las tres sirenas se levantaron de su lugar y se retiraron, no sin antes asegúrale a los rubios que podían contar con ellas..

Los chicos se quedaron ahí sentados, pensado en que podía ser eso que era necesario que demostrara el amor el chico…

CONTINUARA….


End file.
